ALMA ATORMENTADA
by ALINARE
Summary: Reedición de mi historia, con nuevos elementos y tramas que en un principio no pude añadir. Es un relato muy diferente del original.


Dedicado a mi familia, con especial cariño y a todos aquellos soñadores que se atrevieron a ir más allá de los límites, supuestamente inamovibles.

Alinare.

por Alinare

PROLOGO

¿ Qué sucedería si tuvieras un poder, que mal empleado resultara mortífero y casi ilimitado ? ¿ qué pasaría si pudieras encontrar el amor, pero que de tus decisiones dependieran las vidas de una serie de personas que ni en su más fértil imaginación hubieran podido imaginar siquiera que existieras ?

¿ Qué ocurre cuando dos mundos diametralmente opuestos chocan y se entremezclan no siempre con resultados idóneos ?

¿ Qué ocurriría si fuéramos capaces de echar marcha atrás y rectificar nuestros errores o cambiar el destino ?

Se dice que el destino está escrito, pero si lográramos redactar otro ¿ qué se nos ocurriría ? ¿ qué cambiaríamos ? ¿ qué quitaríamos y rectificaríamos ? o por el contrario, ¿ qué dejaríamos ?

La respuesta entre las páginas de Alma Atormentada, un fic con vocación desde el respeto más absoluto a la obra de Kyoto Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi de innovar, de conferir una nueva dimensión al mundo de Candy Candy con cierta coherencia y solidez.

Si decides, amigo lector adentrarte en los misterios de mi novela, prepárate para un relato de amistad, de heroísmo y sacrificio extremo y desdichado, humor en ocaciones, y sobre todo, de amor, porque Alma Atormentada es la historia ante todo, de un desesperado, desgarrador y trágico amor, por lo que debo de agradecerte tu interés y atención en invertir tu tiempo y esfuerzo en leer la obra de este humilde autor.

Que disfrutes tanto leyéndola, como yo escribiéndola para todos vosotros.

El autor: Alinare

NOTA PREVIA DEL AUTOR

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la obra de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi me pertenece. Todos los demás son inventados. Esta obra no tiene afán de lucro alguno, y su único fin es entretener y hacer pasar un rato divertido.

ALMA ATORMENTADA

PRIMERA PARTE

1

En el momento en que Sabrina le perdió de vista, se lanzó al vacío, pero no para quitarse la vida, sino para intentar dar un sentido a la misma. Sabrina volvió con la merienda para su hermanastro, pero ya era tarde. Se quedó petrificada dejandocaer al suelo con estrépito la bandeja que con tanto cariño había preparado para Mark. Cuando olió a ozono y escuchó el molesto y penetrante silbido que el iridium producía en contacto con el aire, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Se asomó a la terraza a tiempo de ver una estela brillante que ascendía como un cometa siendo señalada por varios cientos de dedos y seguida por ojos atemorizados. Sabrina lloraba.

Su hermano, había partido de nuevo a lo desconocido.

-No lo veo claro, no lo veo claro.

Mi voz resonó por el aséptico y amplio interior abovedado del laboratorio. Los brillantes jóvenes que habían hecho posible aquel inaudito proyecto nos rodeaban en semicírculo, con el jefe del equipo científico en cabeza. Le habría gustado ir a él en mi lugar, y viceversa, pero finalmente mis amigos me convencieron de que lo mejor era que les acompañara.

Lancé un suspiro muy hondo y mis ojos oscuros contemplaron el interior acolchado de la cápsula de forma ovoide, que resplandecía levemente animada por los misteriosos e ignotos fluidos que permitían algo tan descabellado, como imposible de concebir. Para los brillantes cerebros que lo habían hecho posible era un hermoso sueño, para mí una incipiente y atroz pesadilla. Un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos verdes estaba detrás de mí. Llevaba ropa informal, pero bajo la misma se había endosado un uniforme militar. No era muy alto pero si fornido. Sus pupilas transmitían confianza y su rostro socarrón y determinado una contagiosa confianza que terminó por envolverme venciendo mis últimas reservas. A su lado un muchacho que parecía un niño por su apariencia pero que era todo lo contrario de lo que tal sugería en una primera y engañosa impresión asintió. Curiosamente, sus ojos eran verdes y sus cabellos tan rojizos y revueltos como el de mi subordinado. El muchacho que parecía haberse escapado del cajón de algún ventrilocuo, debido a que Carlos unía, a su aspecto de niño, el de simpático y entrañable muñeco asintió esbozando una luminosa sonrisa. Para él, aquel descabellado viaje era, al revés que para mí, una excitante y reveladora experiencia. Carlos unió sus ánimos a los de Haltoran, pero ni por esas conseguían levantarme la moral. La impresión de que estábamos emprendiendo un viaje de ida sin retorno, no me abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Haltoran era un impenitente optimista, al igual que Carlos al que solo irritaba el que le confundieran con un niño, o le tomaran el pelo con lo de su semejanza con una marioneta de madera, pintada de vividos colores, en cuyo caso se ponía a referir refranes y tacos sin orden ni concierto, hasta que finalmente se calmaba.

-Vamos Maikel, no tengas miedo, saldrá todo bien. Cierra los ojos. –me dijo Haltoran, asintiendo levemente.

Meneé la cabeza en un claro gesto de negación. Mi sombrero de fieltro estuvo a punto de salir despedido como consecuencia del súbito movimiento de vaivén al que sometí a mi cabeza. Volví a emitir un hondo suspiro, pero no obstante obedecí la petición del joven que se hallaba situado a mi espalda, y antes de que me percatara de algo noté un leve pero súbito empujón, y me ví empujado hacia el habitáculo de la máquina, iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente de un par de fluorescentes fijados al techo.

Sentía como si hubiera sido precipitado a las fauces de una hambrienta bestia que en cualquier momento, daría cuenta mío, nada más cerrarlas sobre mí, infortunada presa, para masticarme lentamente con sus afilados y acerados dientes. Acto seguido, mi jefe de proyectos e investigaciones, el joven pelirrojo que me había infundido ánimos para dar el paso definitivo y asestado el empujón final entró detrás de mí, seguido de otra persona, y la puerta de acero reforzado, de varios milímetros de espesor se cerró tras él con un siseo neumático. Procedí a acomodarme en el estrecho banco adosado a la pared y fijado con remaches a la misma. Mi compañero de viaje me palmeó la espalda y posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro:

-Vamos Maikel, vamos, hoy haremos historia, y lo más importante, nuestro amigo nos necesita. Además puedo garantizarte que es seguro. Estuve allí y es un sitio estupendo. Te encantará –comentó haciendo un guiño a Carlos que le escuchaba con especial interés, enardecido por la perspectiva de posar sus pies más allá de donde ser humano alguno hubiera podido llegar nunca.

Noté como un sudor frío bajaba por mi espalda y como mi frente , estaba empapada por su humedad. Mis gafas se habían empañado por efecto del sofocante calor que reinaba en el interior de la cápsula. No respondí a la invectiva del pelirrojo y continué observando la realidad que conocía y aun tangible a través del ojo de buey que se abría en el tabique de acero. Al fondo de la inmensa cavidad subterránea en un espacio habilitado como hangar, técnicos y científicos se afanaban en torno a un avión de extraño aspecto que monitorizaban constantemente con sofisticados ordenadores y al que sometían a exhaustivos controles. Las operaciones parecían a punto de finalizar mientras se cargaba la impedimenta para lo que parecía que iba a ser un largo viaje, para la bruñida y esbelta aeronave que ocupaba la extensión de varios campos de fútbol. La cápsula comenzó a zumbar mientras una neblina en la que danzaba un revuelto caleidoscopio de colores, a cual más imposible, rodeó al raro vehículo mientras los altavoces de la megafonía desgranaban las últimas instrucciones, y entre ellas la temida cuenta atrás. Me aferré al asiento mientras el sudor continuaba compitiendo con mi temor, para ver cual de ambos dejaba una mayor impronta en mí y causaba más mella en mi ya de por sí, menguado ánimo. Antes de que la cápsula nos trasladara a una realidad que difería completamente de la nuestra, distinguí como sujeto mediante cadenas de acero, y a través de una especie de abertura practicada en la panza del aparato, un robot gigantesco con forma vagamente humanoide era subido al interior del avión, mientras mi acompañante observaba con gesto teñido de preocupación:

-Allá va nuestra impedimenta de apoyo. Esperemos que lleguemos a tiempo.

-A tiempo –musité yo de pésimo humor, notando que mi estómago se encogía y mis piernas temblaban ostensiblemente.

Me sentía como Sancho a punto de iniciar un incierto viaje a lomos de Clavileño, como dos particulares agentes secretos víctimas de los desvaríos de un científico calvo, de negra y poblada barba, que terminaba achicharrada, como consecuencia de los desastrosos efectos de sus experimentos sobre sus infortunadas víctimas, como venganza a manos de estas.

-Esperemos que ese cabezota no se haya metido en problemas –comentó Haltoran acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, sobre el nada confortable banco de hierro.

Reí quedamente con un deje en el que se mezclaba el humor negro y cierta amargura. Problemas, él me hablaba de problemas, cuando estábamos a punto de meternos en el mayor de todos. Observé el laboratorio que se iba desvaneciendo gradualmente a través de la confusa y caótica neblina. Escuché un aplauso ahogado y poco después, la seguridad que me infundía la realidad palpable se transmutó en una extensión vacía y poblada a la vez por colores tan vivos y hermosos como imposibles, que ni el talento del más genial y contumaz pintor podría nunca siquiera esbozar.

-Ya está –comentó el joven pelirrojo observando a través del cristal acorazado del ojo de buey- estamos viajando en el tiempo.

-Sí, el viaje a ninguna parte –comenté en español, con tono lúgubre, aunque aun no era consciente de cuan equivocado estaba en mi afirmación.

Entonces una voz metálica y monocorde se escuchó claramente por los altavoces conectados al equipo de transmisión, instalado a bordo de la cápsula.

-Aquí X-17. Les sigo de cerca. Traslado de toda la impedimenta al completo, sin novedad.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro avión nos pisa los talones –comentó Carlos de muy buen humor, asomándose al ventanuco a través del cual un indescriptible paisaje de remolinos y tonalidades psicodélicas nos envolvía. Aparte de eso, no existía más que un infinito vacío que mediaba entre cada era o dimensión. Me senté nuevamente en el frío banco metálico y guardé silencio. No compartía en absoluto el optimismo de mis dos compañeros y amigos. Pero algo bueno tenía aquella extraordinaria e insensata aventura rayana con la locura, por el menos me distraería de mis preocupaciones más mundanas. Por un lado, mi proceso de divorcio, por otro, la sombra de una investigación gubernamental que cual espada de Damocles, pendía sobre Empresas Parents. Y la otra, la que ahora me ocupaba era el rescate de nuestro voluble pero buen amigo.

2

Mark estaba decidido a regresar junto a Candy como fuera. No ya por amor, sino porque presentía que un grave peligro amenazaba acechante a la muchacha. Poco le importó el tremendo bang sónico que su salto en el tiempo produjo y que medio Japón hubiera percibido su espectacular vuelta al pasado.

"Candy, resiste, enseguida estaré a tu lado".

Se extrañaba al pensar de esa manera, pero pese a que intuía que Candy le rechazaría otra vez, jamás dejaría de protegerla. Como un flecha atormentada, cruzó en instantes los años hasta llegar a 1912.

Cuando llegamos, la cabeza me daba vueltas como una noria y tenía el estómago encogido y revuelto. Bajé de la máquina dando un traspies tras otro y me doblé hacia delante. Noté como las nauseas acudían a mi garganta y de no ser por Carlos, que me palmeó la espalda para que se me pasara, habría echado hasta la primera papilla.

Me sujeté las doloridas sienes y alcancé a escuchar la voz de Haltoran, apremiándome para que nos moviéramos lo más rápidamente posible. Cuando me fui encontrando un poco mejor, y el mareo fue pasando, con el estómago más asentado, giré la cabeza en derredor descubriendo un paisaje de bucólica belleza que parecía una postal o una acuarela de vivos colores. Alcancé a distinguir un pequeño edificio de alba fachada y a su lado, una suave loma con un árbol gigantesco plantado en mitad de la misma.

-Jolin, esto es precioso –comentó Carlos, profiriendo un silbido de admiración, que no dejaba de admirar la colosal envergadura del árbol. Nunca antes habíamos visto un árbol semejante o reparado en ello al menos. Evidentemente, Haltoran no nos había mentido.

En el exterior del caserón se estaba desarrollando algún tipo de evento o celebración, en el que me pareció distinguir algunos niños y niñas en torno a una mesa con diversas viandas y alguien que realizaba un brindis.

Entonces escuchamos el tableteo característico y repetitivo de armas automáticas. Nos miramos y Haltoran echó a correr temiéndose lo peor:

-Vamos Maikel, creo que tenemos compañía.

Estuve tentado de tirarme al suelo y buscar refugio detrás del árbol pero opté por aguardar a la decisión que tomase Haltoran. A fin de cuentas, era experto en tales situaciones.

El inconfundible sonido de armas oriundas de nuestro siglo sin ningún género de dudas, fue seguido de gritos desgarradores, carreras e histéricos sollozos provenientes de la inmediaciones del destartalado caserón de fachada encalada, rematado por un pequeño pero airoso campanario.

-Mierda, esa gente está en peligro –dijo Haltoran amartillando aquella especie de cañón que se llevó consigo finalmente en su primera expedición en el tiempo- tengo que apresurarme. Tú y Carlos buscad refugio en X-17 que estará al llegar. No tardaré en reunirme con vosotros –dijo el muchacho, mientras se desprendía de sus ropas para dejar al descubierto su viejo uniforme militar.

"Eso espero" –añadió mentalmente mientras se perdía en la espesura en dirección a la refriega que había turbado la idílica paz de aquel paraje de ensueño.

Meneé la cabeza. Haltoran era tan inteligente como imprevisible. Otra vez la había vuelto a hacer. No contento con traerse a Mermadon y a X-17, se presentaba en los albores del siglo XX con armamento pesado y un ajado uniforme. Temblando de pies a cabeza y temerosos de vernos involucrados en la refriega fuimos buscando la acogedora proximidad de X-17 cuya silueta se recortaba en lontananza. Un gigante metálico agitando los brazos y llamándonos con voz meliflua nos guió hasta la seguridad de nuestra aeronave de apoyo. Mermadon nos estaba aguardando.

-Levanto mi copa por Candy.

Quien así hablaba era Albert, el bondadoso protector de la chica que celebraba junto al resto de amigos de la muchacha, su feliz retorno al Hogar de Pony.

Candy animada por los aplausos de los niños se levantó de su silla para responder halagada, al brindis y hablar pero en ese momento una bala partió la copa en varios pedazos. Albert se abalanzó sobre ella para protegerla con su cuerpo. Hombres vestidos de negro y con armas automáticas se acercaban veloces sin dejar de disparar. El miedo y el horror se apoderaron de la tranquila reunión. Candy se quedó mirando los restos de su copa, con lo que quedaba de ella aun entre los dedos. Temblaba violentamente incapaz de reaccionar, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, cuando los efectos del shock fueron pasando y devolviéndola gradualmente el control de si misma.

Candy gritaba de miedo y rabia. Se levantó deshaciéndose de Albert para encararse con sus extraños atacantes. La hermana María y la señora Pony mientras intentaban poner a los niños a salvo que no dejaban de chillar presa del pánico y desbandándose en todas direcciones. Pero faltaba uno. Entre el fragor de las balas empezaron a escucharse algunas explosiones. Estaban tirando granadas de mano. Pero Candy solo se preocupaba por el niño perdido. Albert intentaba disuadirla desde atrás gritándola que no se expusiera.

-Yo me encargaré Candy, pero no hagas locuras. Esos hombres….

No pudo terminar la frase. Un balazo le alcanzó en la pierna derribándole. La hermana María le puso a salvo como pudo, pero Albert se zafó de la monja y cojeando salió en pos de Candy. Mientras, Candy dudó un instante pero decidió rescatar al pequeño. Extrañamente, ninguna bala fue disparada contra ella. Cuando llegó a la pequeña colina desde la que se divisaba el orfanato y en la cual había un enorme roble, se encontró una visión que le heló las venas. Un hombre de porte aristocrático, vestido completamente de negro con lo que parecía una especie de uniforme sostenía al asustado niño en brazos, mientras que otro soldado con la misma indumentaria apuntaba a la cabeza del pequeño. Llevaba una boina negra con una calavera blanca enmarcada dentro de un círculo, y un largo pañuelo blanco en torno al cuello, a modo de bufanda. Sonreía todo el tiempo y sus modales eran exquisitos. Un pequeño bigote oscuro, partido por la mitad se perfilaba sobre sus labios finos y bien definidos.

Candy hizo ademan de adelantarse pero el soldado esgrimió el arma. El que parecía ser su jefe dijo:

-Ni un paso más niña o le mato.

-¿ Que queréis ? ¿ por qué habéis hecho esto? Canallas.

El hombre dejó al niño en manos de otro de sus subordinados y acercándose a la muchach,a dijo tomándola por el mentón pese a que Candy intentó resistirse:

-Eres tan hermosa como valiente e impulsiva. No me extraña nada que el alacrán perdiera la cabeza por ti –comentó admirado por la belleza de Candy.

Candy se quedó de piedra. Aquel era el sobrenombre con el que se conocía a Mark. Y muy pocos podían presumir de conocer el secreto.

-Veo que sabes de que hablo, niña. Pues escúchame bien. Mark nos es imprescindible para nuestros planes de dominación mundial.

-¿ Dominación mundial ? ¿ acaso te refieres a controlar el mundo ? ¿ estáis locos ? ¿ que tengo yo que ver con todo eso ?

-Mucho querida Candy. Mark tiene un poder inconmensurable, capaz de reducir el planeta a cenizas y no hay nada ni nadie capaz de hacerle frente, excepto una cosa.

En ese momento se oyeron gritos y sonido de lucha. Albert estaba peleando contra algunos de los misteriosos soldados. Cuando fue reducido no sin esfuerzo un soldado apuntó su arma a la cabeza del valeroso hombre, y Candy ahogó un grito de horror para echarse a los pies del hombre de negro para suplicarle que respetara la vida del magnate:

-No, espera, no le matéis, haré lo que quieras, pero no le mates- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila muchacha, no pienso hacer daño a nadie si colaboras. Me habías preguntado que pintábais Mark y tú en todo esto, y ya he respondido a una parte de tus preguntas. Ahora responderé a la otra. Como te iba diciendo hay algo contra lo que Mark no puede luchar y es el amor que siente por ti.

-El renunció a mí. Ahora es feliz. Se ha casado y….

El hombre dio un taconazo y gritó como indignado asustando al niño que se debatía entre los brazos de un soldado y que habían tomado como rehén:

-Y nada. Ella se divorció de él, y ahora está completamente solo. La nostalgia le podrá sino lo ha hecho ya y vendrá a verte. Contigo de rehén pequeña Candy, no se atreverá ni a tosernos. Seremos los dueños del planeta con él bajo nuestro estricto y férreo control. ¿ No lo entiendes ? Naru fue su otro amor, pero aun no ha podido olvidarte. De hecho jamás lo hizo. Siempre te ha amado y continúa haciéndolo.

-Mientes. Estás mintiéndome para que sirva a tus malditos planes. Yo…

-Piensa como quieras, pero si no obedeces, el niño y ese imbécil barbudo morirán –dijo refiriéndose a Albert- Tú decides.

Candy luchó contra sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre el hombre y destrozarle la cara a arañazos. Se contuvo, bajó la cabeza y permaneció mirando al suelo.

-Y no solo eso. Mira allí.

Candy obedeció alzando la cabeza temerosa hacia donde le había señalado el hombre, y presenció como una extraña máquina sobre orugas de angulosas formas, avanzaba lentamente esgrimiendo lo que parecía un cañón extremadamente largo. El cañón empezó a moverse apuntando amenazadoramente hacia el hospicio, cuando la torreta donde iba acoplado, giró lentamente con un zumbido eléctrico. De pronto recordó algo. Mark le habló mucho de su mundo y su época y una de las cosas que le describió fue aquel arma de guerra, una gigantesca fortaleza móvil totalmente recubierta de hierro y acero y armada con un estruendoso y mortífero cañón. La luz se hizo en su mente y balbuceó horrorizada.

-No, santo cielo, es, es….

-Si pequeña, es un tanque, con capacidad suficiente para arrasar esa sucia casucha en la que te criaste. Y no solo eso. Mataremos a todos, incluyendo a los niños y a la hermana María y a la señora Pony si no colaboras. Decídete.

Albert empezó a gritar e intentó zafarse, pero un culatazo lo dejó inconsciente.

-¿ Que quiere que haga ?

-Que vengas conmigo. Serás tratada a cuerpo de rey. Contigo en nuestro poder, Mark será nuestro. Y de hecho, el mundo será nuestro.

Pero no acabó de hablar. Se escuchó un chasquido metálico y una detonación muy fuerte. Un proyectil de MP-5 salió de la boca del arma a gran velocidad, impactando en el soldado que retenía, al niño el cual salió despedido. Candy lo cogió al vuelo impidiendo que se lastimara. El soldado que recibió el demoledor impacto quedó destrozado ante la horrorizada mirada de Candy. Luego se escuchó otra detonación y Albert quedó libre. Al momento los hombres de negro se desplegaron buscando al misterioso agresor que parecía haberse fundido con el entorno. En ese momento un hombre pelirrojo, con uniforme militar de camuflaje apareció sigilosamente detrás del soldado que había amenazado a Candy.

-Haltoran, debí suponerlo –dijo con rabia.

-Supusiste tarde James, siempre fuiste un gilipollas y un imbécil. Retira a ese Abrams y a tus hombres, o te vuelo la cabeza. Y no te olvides de deshacerte de ese Kalashnikov.

El hombre dudó. Temía a sus jefes, pero también quería conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros. Arrojó su fusil ametrallador tal y como le había ordenado con firmeza Haltoran, que procedió a retirar el arma de su alcance, al momento. Gruñó y un sudor frío le resbaló por las sienes, pero se plegó a las exigencias de Haltoran.

-¡! Haced lo que dice, nos retiramos ¡!.

Haltoran, hizo un gesto hacia la máquina del tiempo que permanecía camuflada bajo una pantalla holográfica y dijo:

-Llévate a esos payasos y a esa chatarra de tanque antes de que lo haga yo, y volváis todos como ese.

Señaló los restos del soldado que había volatilizado hacía tan solo unos instantes.

Ante el asombro de los niños y la hermana María y la señora Pony que abrazaban a los desconsolados pequeños, los militares empezaron a desaparecer uno tras otro al ir entrando en la máquina. Cuando todos incluido el tanque estuvieron dentro, Haltoran propinó una fuerte patada en el trasero al jefe enviándolo de vuelta con sus hombres. La máquina empezó a zumbar, y produjo un atronador estruendo seguido de un corto y machacón zumbido. Antes de que desapareciera el jefe le hizo una severa y ominosa advertencia:

-Lo pagaréis, esa chica será mía, y mi señor dominará el mundo. Lamentarás esto Haltoran.

El joven militar hizo un gesto de desden y levantando el dedo índice dijo:

-Piérdete imbécil. Vete al cuerno.

Empezó a mirar nervioso hacia los lados. Se preguntaba como Mark tardaba tanto en llegar. La hermana María se adelantó y preguntó indignada que era todo aquello, y porque les habían amenazado.

Haltoran amartilló la gigantesca arma que tenía entre las manos y dejó caer un cartucho del tamaño de un puño adulto.

Los niños se retiraron horrorizados.

Haltoran bajó la cabeza como avergonzándose. Iba a responder. Todos esperaban ansiosos su relato, aunque temblaban de miedo aun por la experiencia sufrida.

En ese momento el aire se cargó de ozono. Aquel olor dulzón y empalagoso, inundó los sentidos de todos los invitados a la malograda celebración que a punto estuvo de acabar en tragedia, mientras chispas de electricidad estática chisporroteaban por doquier.

-¿ Que está sucediendo ahora ? ¿ que es todo esto ? –preguntó Albert asustado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se oyó un fortísimo siseo que machacó los oídos de los niños que se pusieron a llorar de miedo. Todos se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. En ese momento, una estela de llamas cruzó el cielo de este a oeste y un cometa humano hizo su aparición.

-No, no, es él, Mark, eres tú –dijo Candy con la mirada perdida en dirección al cometa.

Poco después Mark cayó sobre un lago cercano levantando una columna de agua de varios metros de altura. Se produjo un agudo siseo y el agua pareció hervir. Mark emergió machacado, cubierto de sangre y heridas, mientras algunos regueros de lo que parecía sangre con la consistencia de la pez y el color del alquitrán brotaban de su espalda y hombros a mucha presión, haciendo que se contorsionara de dolor por el esfuerzo al que se estaba viendo sometido. Los pegajosos y repelentes regueros no enturbiaron las calmas aguas del maravilloso lago por muy poco formando pegotes que la luz del sol se encargaría de disolver, a escasos centímetros de las orillas. El joven se arodilló en cuclillas sobre la hierba y respiró de forma regular, relajando la tensión de su rostro contraído, cuando su sangre adoptó finalmente su característico y típico color habitual. Las heridas por las que se había liberado el negrusco líquido se cerraron con un cloqueo como si nunca hubieran existido, y las hemorragias cesaron casi de inmediato.

-Hermana María, refugie a los niños en el hospicio. Yo tengo que sacar a Candy y a los demás de aquí.

El joven avanzó hacia Candy, que no se retiró, pese a que la hermana María y la señora Pony la reclamaban a voces que fuera hacia ambas. Mark rodó por tierra y algunos esporádicos chorros de sangre escaparon de sus heridas goteando hasta el suelo con un estremecedor repiqueteo.

Lejos de huir Candy, movida por la piedad y el cariño de un antiguo afecto, corrió hacia él para sostenerle entre sus brazos, pero no podía levantarle. Era demasiado pesado.

Mark levantó su cabeza y miró los verdes ojos como esmeraldas de su primer y único amor.

-Candy, yo, yo…

Se puso a llorar. En vez de reprocharle nada u odiarlo Candy sostuvo su cabeza en su regazo acariciando los negros cabellos pegados por el sudor y la sangre.

-Mark, no puedo odiarte, ni siquiera podría dejarte solo en tu estado. Sigues tan desvalido e indefenso como siempre, pese a tu inmensa fuerza.

-Perdóname Candy, perdóname por interferir en tu vida de nuevo, pero sentí que estabas en peligro. Yo….

Mark perdió la consciencia abrazado a la muchacha. Dos regueros como perlas, formados por sus lágrimas brillaban como el oro bajo la luz del atardecer, pendiendo de sus hermosos ojos de azabache que ahora estaban cerrados. Haltoran se adelantó a ver que tal estaba. Sonreía. Parecía feliz, como si hubiera encontrado la paz, tan largamente anhelada.

-Lo se querido Mark, lo se, nunca quisiste hacerme daño. Descansa ahora. Duerme. Yo te cuidaré –le susurró Candy al oído con dulzura.

3

Con los ánimos más calmados, si podía decirse así, Haltoran relató junto a una humeante taza de café, el porqué una idílica reunión de verano se había transformado en una pesadilla. Los niños estaban acostados, aunque algunos aun tenían pesadillas y miedo a quedarse solos. La hermana María permanecía a su lado, mientras la señora Pony vibrando de ira, abroncaba a Haltoran por lo sucedido.

-Malditos irresponsables, traer semejante amenaza hasta aquí, casi matan a mis niños, por vuestra culpa. Y ese salvaje que ya atormentó a Candy en el pasado ha vuelto de nuevo para hacerle daño. Ahora que empezaba a ser feliz.

Haltoran suspiró y amartilló el arma mecánicamente, sin darse cuenta.. En ese momento, apareció la hermana María después de asegurarse de que los niños seguían dormidos. El chasquido del arma sacó de quicio a la monja.

-¿ Quiere usted dejar de hacer eso ? Me pone nerviosa el que juegue con ese trasto.

Haltoran bajó la cabeza. La hermana tenía razón.

-Lo siento mucho, y les debemos una disculpa pero si yo no hubiera aparecido, ahora todos estarían muertos.

- Admito muy a mi pesar que tiene razón, pero lo que nos ha contado es absurdo, absurdo por completo –dijo la señora Pony vibrando de ira y meneando la cabeza incrédula-. Esa malvada gente, esos hombres sin alma, no pueden ser de este mundo. No puede haber gente tan cruel ni ahora ni en el futuro. No, me niego a creer en algo así.

Haltoran suspiró y tomó la taza de café sorbiendo un poco. Asintió, y dijo:

-Ojala tuviera usted razón señora, pero ya lo ha visto. Les he contado todo y si quieren pruebas, para muestra un botón. Esta tarde han visto lo increíble, ya lo sé, y es totalmente real. La realidad, de hecho es muy cruda y cruel..

-¿ Dónde está Candy ? –preguntó asustada la hermana María buscándola con la mirada.

-Está con Mark, cuidando de él –dijo Haltoran con naturalidad.

-No, no puedo dejarla a solas con ese monstruo.

No es que pretendiera ofender a Mark, juzgarle o tildarle así. No debería haberle descalificado, en realidad, se le escapó casi sin pensar en lo que decía, pero el hecho de que los niños hubieran estado a punto de perder la vida, por un motivo relacionado con el extraño y atormentado joven, hizo que por unos tensos segundos olvidara sus votos, y la humildad que se desprendía de su misión. Haltoran la dirigió una mirada comprensiva. A fin de cuentas, la hermana María era un ser humano, con sus virtudes y debilidades igualmente humanas, lo mismo que Mark, pese a las abismales diferencias, sobre todo de índole físico, que no a nivel de sentimientos, que le separaban de una persona común y corriente, o que el propio Haltoran.

La hermana dedicó alguna que otra imprecación mas, a Mark, producto del nerviosismo rayano en la histeria, que la invadía. Haltoran estaba siendo muy paciente y respetuoso pero no toleraba más aquellas ofensas, que por otra parte, entendía muy bien que se produjeran pero que no iba a admitir por más tiempo. Entonces retuvo a la hermana con firmeza pero delicadamente para no hacerla daño por la mano derecha. La mano de la monja parecía de juguete en comparación con las suyas, fuertes y curtidas.

-Hermana –dijo con voz serena pero autoritaria que sorprendió a todos- Mark jamás haría daño a Candy. Antes se cortaría la mano y la arrojaría a un volcán, cuando no él mismo. De hecho, en estos momentos, ningún ser humano en la Tierra con malas intenciones podría siquiera acercarse a ella.

La monja miró sorprendida los duros ojos del joven ex soldado, que aflojó la presión de sus dedos.

-Y otra cosa más. Por favor, no vuelva a decir que mi amigo es un monstruo. De hecho le sorprendería averiguar cuanta bondad y valor hay en él. Siempre ha tenido mala suerte. Cuando otros han encontrado el amor, él aun sigue buscándolo desesperado. No justifico nada, pero su vida, no ha sido precisamente fácil.

-Pero él ha cruzado el tiempo para….-dijo la señora Pony, aunque Haltoran la interrumpió:

-Para protegerla, no para obligarla a que le ame por la fuerza, porque es lo que está pensando hermana. Por otra parte, comprendo su frustración e impotencia. Tienen ustedes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadados, indignados y asustados, pero esta vez, Mark no ha regresado por capricho o nostalgia. Hay poderosas razones para hacer lo que ha hecho. Y yo actuaría igual, que él, si el futuro de la raza humana estuviera en peligro, como finalmente ha sido a fin de cuentas por desgracia, al venir aquí en el avión del que les he hablado, con algunos amigos más, porque vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda para lo que se nos avecina.

La hermana María le observó horrorizada y la señora Pony prefirió permanecer en silencio.

Albert permanecía en otro cuarto, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Aparte de la contusión y una herida en la frente, no parecía tener más daños ni estar herido de gravedad. La bala finalmente no había llegado a atravesarle la pierna, rozándole de refilón la piel. Su cara estaba ensombrecida por el temor. Sospechaba que algo terrible y ominoso acechaba a Candy desde las sombras.

4

Mark decía incoherencias, deliraba presa de una fuerte fiebre, pero Candy continuaba allí cuidándole y susurrándole palabras de afecto sin cejar en sus afectuosos cuidados hacia el joven, por el que estaba desvelándose tanto.

-Mark, no llores, mi pobre amigo, estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte solo.

-Candy, Candy, perdóname por destrozar tu vida –gritaba. La fiebre continuaba en aumento pese a los esfuerzos de la muchacha.

-Tú no has destrozado nada, mi pobre Mark, siempre has estado muy solo, mucho más que yo, pero esta vez estoy contigo. Me has salvado la vida tantas veces, y aunque te he odiado, al final, no he podido evitar perdonarte, porque eres inocente de las culpas que te atribuyes. Mark, ojalá pudiera amarte para hacerte feliz, pero yo, yo, yo….

Algunas lágrimas ardientes cayeron sobre la cara del joven.

-Si puedes entenderme, no debes culparte de nada Mark, porque el amor no es ningún delito o falta. No eres responsable de amarme como me amas. Y ojala pudiera poner remedio a tus sufrimientos, de verdad –le dijo envuelta en un fuerte y repentino llanto que ahogaba sus palabras-y responder a tu devoción por mí como realmente mereces, pobrecito mío.

5

Mark permanecía sumido en un profundo sueño. La fiebre le había bajado y el contacto con Candy había hecho que sus heridas se cerraran. La señora Pony se acercó a revisarlas y no podía dar crédito.

-Hace unas horas este muchacho estaba en un estado lamentable. No se podía tener en pie y ahora….

Haltoran estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la alcoba de Mark. La hermana María observaba la escena en silencio visiblemente emocionada. Candy estaba sentada en la cabecera del lecho de Mark, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza. Haltoran asintió y musitó en voz muy baja:

-Es el poder del amor.

La señora Pony le oyó pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario. Prefirieron dejar a Candy a solas con el atormentado joven.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Si Candy les oyó prefirió no desviar su atención de Mark.

En el exterior del hospicio quedaban las huellas de la batalla campal librada hacía tan solo unas pocas horas, en las inmediaciones del humilde hospicio. La monja observó compasivamente los restos del joven soldado. Estaba llorando. Haltoran se acercó con una pala para cavar una sepultura. La hermana María miró con odio al joven soldado, el cual se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Ya sé que no le caigo muy bien hermana, pero si no hubiera acabado con él, hubiera matado al chiquillo. Créame hermana, a mí tampoco me simpatiza la guerra, pero a veces, -se interrumpió para observar su arma- a veces no queda más remedio que sacar la basura.

-¿ Basura ? ¿ que clase de ser sin extrañas eres tú ? le has quitado la vida a un ser humano.

Haltoran retiró el cuerpo para que los niños no lo vieran y lo cubrió con una lona militar que había traido ex profeso, desde un contenedor de armamento fabricado en acero y kevlar que X-17 había depositado a unos kilómetros del hospicio, debidamente camuflado. Cargó con el cadáver a la espalda y la pala en el hombro izquierdo y dijo:

-Créame hermana, matar no es agradable, y no me gusta porque no soy un sádico, pero a veces no queda otra que hacer el trabajo sucio. Si no hubiera acabado con él, seguramente habría matado al niño y quien sabe si a usted o a la señora Pony.

Se volvió hacia la monja. Sus ojos relampagueaban de ira.

-Si hubiera podido evitar matarle, lo habría hecho. Lamento que su familia tenga que llorarle, pero nadie le obligó a alistarse en un cuerpo militar, como nadie me obligó a mí en su momento. Fuí soldado, y la vida de un soldado puede acabar de esta manera. Lo tenemos asumido.

-Oh Dios mío –se lamentó la monja ante la franqueza de Haltoran.

Se giró para enterrar el cadáver donde ninguno de los niños lo encontrara y dijo:

-Se avecinan malos tiempos hermana. Habrá una guerra, distinta de todas las que la Humanidad ha conocido hasta ahora, una guerra mundial donde se terminará con toda una generación de jóvenes vidas. La sangre correrá por Europa como nunca antes se ha visto y millones de seres humanos perecerán y perderán sus vidas y sus ilusiones.

-No puede ser cierto, ¿ como puedes saber algo tan terrible ?

-Soy un viajero del tiempo, como Mark. Y eso te da una amplísima perspectiva de todo.

La hermana María no dudaba ni un momento de la veracidad de sus palabras. Entonces le preguntó:

-¿Estarías dispuesto a intentar cambiar el rumbo de la Historia ?

-No hermana, la veo venir y eso no es posible. No puede pedirme algo así.

De pronto la monja se incorporó hacia delante con los puños crispados. Su sorpresiva reacción sobresaltó a Haltoran:

-Acabas de decirme que si puedes evitar que la gente pierda la vida absurdamente lo intentarías. Estás contradiciéndote.

Haltoran se mordió los labios y dijo:

-Mierda, a veces hablo demasiado.

-Dime como empezará esa guerra.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ de verdad quiere saberlo hermana ?

-Sí.

Haltoran suspiró y dijo irguiéndose cuan largo era:

-Un hombre, un joven estudiante abrirá fuego contra el archiduque de Austria y su esposa, en Sarajevo en el verano de 1914. A partir de ahí todo irá muy rápido. El mundo ya no volverá a ser el mismo.

-Deberíamos tratar de evitarlo. Con toda la ciencia que tenéis, podríais…

-No es tan fácil hermana –mi voz sobresaltó a la religiosa que se giró sorprendida. Me asombró la facilidad de reflejos que la joven mujer de aspecto frágil, casi etereo, parecía desplegar.

Allí estaba yo, un hombre de poca estatura, regordete y con una gabardina y un sombrero de fieltro. A mi lado, un chico de ojos verdes y pelirrojo al igual que Haltoran, y cuya engañosa apariencia hizo creer en un primer momento a la religiosa, que uno de los niños del hospicio se había quedado fuera y retornaba en mi compañía, miraba con asombro hacia una escalera de madera y completamente boquiabierto. Haltoran nos presentó inmediatamente y se excusó por no haberle hablado de los dos a la religiosa.

-Se me olvidó decírselo Maikel, -explicó a modo de disculpa por su involuntario olvido -aunque les comenté que veníamos con más gente.

Me presenté a la señora Pony, lo mismo que Carlos, y les expliqué quienes eramos y que hacíamos allí. Aunque la hermana María quería retomar el tema de las paradojas temporales. Carlos continuaba pendiente de la escalera con sus grandes ojos fijos en los peldaños de madera. Reparé extrañado en la actitud de mi ayudante, y cuando dirigí la vista hacia la escalera que conducía al piso superior, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, quedé sobrecogido por la visión más maravillosa que jamás hubiera presenciado durante toda mi vida. Una muchacha de cabellos rubios ensortijados y ojos como esmeraldas de una tonalidad verde imposible de calificar, nos saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sonriéndonos encantadoramente pese a que sus pupilas enrojecidas me daban a entender que había estado llorando no hacía mucho.

La hermana María se giró al descubrir la presencia de Candy, aun parada en el descansillo de la escalera, observándonos con aquellos expresivos ojos que habían enamorado a Mark, y la invitó a bajar. La chica bajó lentamente los peldaños, desprendiendo una sutil fragancia a su paso, e irradiando una sutil elegancia y un carisma como no había detectado en otras personas. Parecía que danzaba, que se deslizaba etérea y ajena al mundo, en vez de caminar sobre el crujiente y rechinante suelo de madera de la vieja escalera.

-Este señor es…-comenzó la hermana María pero se mordió los labios, intentando encontrar la frase adecuada- es amigo de Mark y este chico se llama…

-Lo sé hermana María. Lo he escuchado cuando me disponía a bajar aunque no pretendía hacerlo. Tu nombre es Carlos Valdés –dijo riendo alegremente y estrechando la mano del joven, cuyas mejillas tomaron el color del arrebol .Afortunadamente Candy no le hizo notar que su aspecto le asemejaba a un niño de entre cinco a ocho años, lo cual irritaba sobremanera a Carlos.

Carlos estaba como hipnotizado, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Candy, tan deslumbrantes y puros.

-Encantado de conocerte –tartamudeó Carlos, saliendo con dificultad de la fascinación que le había invadido al conocer a Candy.

Tuve que sacudirle discretamente para que reaccionara. Balbuceaba y tartamudeaba nervioso, soltando refranes sin ton ni son e incoherencias, suscitando la simpatía de Candy, que intentaba tranquilizar al azorado muchacho para ayudarle a salir del paso.

Luego se dirigió hacia mi y me saludó cortésmente. Al estrechar su mano noté como una extraña emoción me invadía. Aquello sería el comienzo de una tormentosa relación con notables altibajos que aunque básicamente sería de amistad, tendría sus momentos álgidos en los que mis confusos sentimientos se entremezclaban continuamente chocando duramente entre sí. No cabía la menor duda. Era ella. Ahora comprendía porqué Mark había literalmente perdido la cabeza por Candy.

De hecho, Haltoran que ya la conocía de antes, la miraba con una admiración y un interés que no nos pasó desapercibidos. Y no solamente era él. Carlos parecía estar loco por ella y yo notaba un torrente de emociones confusas y contradictorias que se me antojaba ajeno a mi personalidad.

Más tarde, Carlos me confesaría que nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan bella, y tuve que coincidir con él, dándole toda la razón. Aparte de Mark, algo cambió dentro de nosotros definitivamente para siempre, a partir de aquel día. Habíamos emprendido aquel increíble viaje en el tiempo una vez que Haltoran retornara del suyo, convenciéndome de que la acompañara, para intentar convencer a Mark para que retornase con nosotros porque preveía una larga resistencia debido a la tozudez de su amigo, por negarse a regresar. Aun me dolía la cabeza, mareado como estaba, y sentía naúseas por las vueltas que ese malhadado invento en forma de huevo que Haltoran había dado en llamar orgullosa y pomposamente "cápsula del tiempo" realizaba girando sobre si mismo como una peonza loca tanto al iniciar como al concluir un viaje en el tiempo, y no tenía claro si montaría nuevamente en semejante armatoste, que me había costado una fortuna inconmensurable y el que el Gobierno me vigilara estrechamente mirando con lupa cada una de mis acciones, aunque de momento no hubieran podido probar nada para satisfacción nuestra. Pero estábamos en la cuerda floja. Un paso en falso y todos nuestros progresos, el esfuerzo de toda una vida por levantar Industrias Parents se irían por la borda.

6

-¿ Cómo ?

El asombro de la hermana María no había hecho más que comenzar.

-Una paradoja temporal. Si evitásemos que el hombre que atentará contra el archiduque lo haga, es muy posible que ocurra otro acontecimiento que produzca el estallido de la guerra.

-La corriente temporal es muy tozuda, e intenta seguir su curso como sea. No es tan sencillo cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos hermana –dijo Haltoran cruzando los brazos.

-Pero ustedes intentan hacer lo mismo, protegiendo a Candy,-suspiró la señora Pony, para acto sentarse en una gastada mecedora que daba la impresión de resultar algo endeble, porque el asiento crujió bajo su peso.

Parecía muy agotada. La hermana María se apresuró a ayudarla, y yo me adelanté también para atenderla. La señora Pony nos tranquilizó diciendo que era un simple mareo. Con todo lo que había pasado nos habíamos olvidado de Mermadón, nuestro fiel robot que ante nuestra prolongada ausencia se había bajado de X-17, nuestro transporte temporal y entró por la puerta dando un tremendo susto a la hermana María que se dirigía hacia la cocina a prepararle un tentempié a la señora Pony. La hermana dio un respingo cuando vio a la mole metálica entrar por la puerta teniendo cuidado de no romper nada, y caminando con tiento, para no dañar la endeble estructura del hospicio.

-Es nuestro robot de apoyo –dije tembloroso, intentando disculparme- no les hará daño. Enseguida les pondré al corriente de esto también.

Se había negado a separarse de su lado. Candy le cuidaba todo el tiempo, mientras el joven luchaba por sobreponerse. Ni los intentos de la hermana María o la señora Pony pudieron hacer mella en su ferrea determinación de permanecer a su lado.

-Tienes que descansar –le decía Haltoran y los demás- pero ella, terca, se negaba en redondo.

-No, no me moveré de aquí mientras no esté mejor. Mi presencia le hace bien y ahora es mi turno de compensarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Haltoran se había quitado el uniforme para no intranquilizar a los niños ni crispar más los delicados ánimos de la hermana María, que parecía empezar a tenerle cierta simpatía…a ratos. En el exterior, después de inventar una historia para que los niños no sospecharan nada, empezó a levantarse un campamento base con el material extraído del contenedor de armamentos, y con la ayuda de Mermadon, y los demás y bajo mi dirección. No obstante, tuvimos la precaución de elegir un sitio poco transitado, aunque los sistemas de pantalla que traíamos permitirían disimular el campamento ante ojos indiscretos, pese a que, no obstante era de reducidas dimensiones, menores aun incluso, que las del hospicio. Se sugirió emplear el hospicio como base de operaciones, pero se descartó enseguida, porque las molestias inherentes para los niños y sus cuidadoras terminarían no solo por alterar la hasta entonces, apacible rutina de la pequeña comunidad, si no que los nervios de la señora Pony, y en especial de la religiosa terminarían por desquiciarse, ya que por otro lado, no podríamos mantener la ficción por demasiado tiempo, ni ante los niños ni ante posibles observadores casuales e incómodos. En caso de ataque, el vetusto edificio sería derribado sin tardar. Ni que decir tiene que ninguno de sus moradores se enteró de semejante opción.

Mermadon volvió a asustar a una niña y a la hermana María que no acababa de acostumbrarse a la mole metálica que trabajaba a un ritmo frenético. La hermana no pudo evitar un juramento, para santiguarse poco después pidiendo perdón por su salida de tono, y musitar una breve oración por su desliz:

-Maldita sea, Haltoran, os tengo dicho que apartéis a esa cosa cuando estén los niños delante. Me ha vuelto a meter un susto tremendo.

-Lo siento hermana, no volverá a ocurrir.

Nuestra presencia allí no terminaba de tranquilizar a nuestros sufridos vecinos pese a que nuestras intenciones eran proteger el hospicio de las agresivas intenciones del Imperio Negro, y a sus habitantes. La verdad les parecía aun más inverosímil que la más loca de las fantasías. Gentes venidas de comienzos del siglo XXI para defender a una chica de la primera década del siglo XX, y así evitar que pudiera ser utilizada como método de presión sobre Mark.

-Y todo porque Mark se enamoró de ella –dijo Carlos Valdés, al que no pudimos quitar de la cabeza la idea de venir con nosotros, por su incondicional amistad hacia Mark, lo mismo que todos nosotros. Desde que le contratara hacía ya tanto tiempo en nuestro común país natal, España en una cola del paro, ya nunca más conoció otro modo de vida, que no fuese el trabajar junto a mí y en estrecha colaboración con Haltoran. Y por supuesto, lo último que podía imaginar el muchacho, de particular apariencia de niño o de marioneta, debido a sus peculiares rasgos sumado a su corta estatura, era que terminaría luchando por defender un humilde hospicio que databa de principios del siglo XX. Convertido en crononauta, viajero del tiempo, él precisamente, que ni siquiera había visto el Tiempo en sus manos, o la trilogía de Regreso al Futuro. Ni imaginaba que una cosa así pudiera ser factible, ni en su más desbocada y fértil imaginación.

-Sí –repliqué yo con pesar- y lo que más me reconcome es perturbar la tranquilidad de estas buenas personas, con todos nuestros tejemanejes y conspiraciones –dije con cierta amargura en la voz..

-No había otra manera –dijo Haltoran trayendo a Mermadon cogido por el brazo, que se había despistado y no dejaba de rodear el gran árbol de la cercana loma, dando incesantes vueltas en torno al mismo, por un error en su navegador, que Haltoran resolvió enseguida.

-Mark, tal como está ahora mismo, no podría defenderse ni así mismo. Y les habrían matado a todos, después de llevarse a la chica. Ese James es un hijo de perra de la peor calaña.

Haltoran fue reprobado otra vez por la hermana María con la mirada, dirigiéndole una muda advertencia de que moderase sus modales delante de los niños.

-Cuida tu lenguaje Halt –dijo Carlos mientras apretaba las tuercas de una bomba hidráulica- los niños podrían oírte.

-Esa mujer siempre se enfada conmigo –dijo Haltoran suspirando- no es justo.

-Pero volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando –dije yo- ese James obedece órdenes superiores de alguien que quiere utilizar a Mark como arma.

-Y estuvieron muy cerca de lograrlo, entonces estaríamos perdidos. Adios Humanidad, adios Tierra –dijo Haltoran haciendo un elocuente gesto dirigiendo el pulgar derecho, hacia abajo.

-Me preocupa Mark. Está tardando demasiado en recuperarse y es la primera vez que hace un salto en el tiempo tan lento y desastroso. Está peor que otras veces. Si no llegamos nosotros primero este lugar sería ahora un cementerio y Candy habría sido raptada si o si.

7

Mark terminó por salir de su sueño, debido a los gritos de la hermana María. El motivo de su reprimenda era que habíamos instalado una batería de cañones anti-tanque, que se veían perfectamente desde el hogar de Pony.

-Llevaos ese trasto inmediatamente, estoy harta de deciros que no quiero que asustéis a los niños más de lo que ya lo están –nos abroncó la hermana María, que lo primero que hizo al despertase temprano, fue asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Distinguir los cañones gemelos brillando bajo el naciente sol del amanecer hizo que casi le diese un pasmo. Cruzó el pasillo como una exhalación e irrumpiendo con furia en el salón del hogar de Pony, donde nos habíamos congregado exigió con furibundos gritos, que nos llevásemos la batería de allí cuanto antes. Normalmente, la hermana María se alteraba muy pocas veces, pero su carácter dulce pero decidido dejó paso a una enérgica indignación, quizás impropia de una religiosa como ella, aunque tuvimos que admitir que estaba plenamente justificada y que tenía todo el derecho a sentirse así.

Mark se incorporó. Candy estaba dormida a sus pies, con la cabeza sobre la sábana, respirando suavemente, abrazándole. Mark lloró y sus lágrimas la despertaron también a ella.

-Mark, Mark, estás bien, yo, yo….

Le envolvió en su abrazo con tanta fuerza, que le derribó sobre la cama. Mark abrió los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho emocionado.

-Candy, no debías preocuparte tanto por mí, solo te he traído desgracia a tu vida. Yo…

-Psssiss- cállate, quiero cuidarte, no dejaré que te vayas tan fácilmente sin que te pongas bien del todo.

Mark parpadeó. Las vendas que ceñían su cabeza se resbalaron y Candy lo encontró tan cómico que no pudo dejar de reir, contagiando su alegría a Mark.

Mark decidió levantarse pese a la oposición de Candy y averiguar el porque de la bronca. Bajó con tanto sigilo acompañado por Candy, que ninguno de nosotros, enfrascados en una agria discusión con la hermana María para hacerle ver la conveniencia de instalar una defensa que protegiera al hogar de Pony, ante cualquier posible nuevo ataque de las tropas de Norden, que no podíamos descartar en absoluto, les oímos descender por las escaleras.

Cuando se enteró de que el motivo de la regañina de la hermana María, se debía a la instalación de un conjunto cuáduple de cañones antitanque gemelos, y una vez escuchada la opinión de la monja, a la que la señora Pony respaldaba tímidamente, pero no muy convencida, aun con el recuerdo fresco del salvaje ataque al indefenso hospicio, Mark convino que tenía razón y aunque las decisiones a tomar, en última instancia dependían de mí y de Haltoran, optó por otorgar la razón a la monja que suspiro aliviada por que el joven moreno estuviera de acuerdo con su opinión.

-Haced lo que dice, ya estoy mejor y podré defender este lugar.

Nos giramos sorprendidos. La alegría que suponía tenerle de nuevo entre nosotros hizo que la discusión con la hermana María pasara a un segundo plano. Corrimos hacia él y no tardamos en colmarle de abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y calurosas felicitaciones. Los niños salieron atraídos por la celebración y alguien propuso organizar una fiesta. Dicho y hecho, se organizó una parrillada y una fiesta que contribuyó a distender el cargado ambiente entre nosotros y los miembros del hogar de Pony.

Mark caminaba ayudado en Candy aunque procuraba hacerlo solo para no cansarla. Sin embargo Mark no había reparado en lo fuerte, que tanto física, como anímicamente, era Candy hasta ese momento.

-Déjame que te ayude. Aun no estás en condiciones de moverte tú solo.

-Estoy bien Candy.

Miró unos patos que sobrevolaban el cercano lago. Clean el mapache pescaba truchas en el río y los cañones gemelos habían sido desmontados finalmente y guardados en el contenedor de armas.

En ese instante, un hombre alto y fornido de cabellos rubios y una poblada barba avanzó hacia mí. Cojeaba un poco y tenía una pequeña contusión en la frente. Allí conocí a Albert que avanzó hacia mí, encarándose conmigo y pidiendo explicaciones aunque en un tono mesurado. Obviamente, alguien debería haberle hablado de mí, porque fue derecho hacia mí sin titubear en ningún momento.

-¿Es usted el responsable de todo este lío ? –preguntó un tanto acremente.

Haltoran le vigiló de cerca por si el mencionado Albert intentaba meterse conmigo, aunque en ningún momento dio muestras de pretender hacer nada semejante. Me pareció un hombre correcto y moderado, por lo menos en apariencia, y como no tenía sentido continuar guardando más secretos,porque habíamos irrumpido en 1912 como un elefante en una cacharrería, después de las formales presentaciones que denotaron la tirantez y la rivalidad entre Haltoran y el hombre de cabellos rubios que protegía sus ojos verdes tras unos anteojos ahumados, le conté nuestra historia. Se podía cortar con un cuchillo la tensión del ambiente. Se me hizo más que evidente el marcado antagonismo que ambos hombres mantenían entre sí, aunque Albert también estaba enemistado con Mark y no era para menos. Lo entendí perfectamente cuando conocí a Candy, y en ese momento empecé a cuestionarme mi salud mnetal. Sospechaba que de un momento a otro, dos fornidos enfermeros ataviados con batas blancas y camisas de fuerza doblarían la esquina para ponérnoslas y llevarnos hasta un manicomio donde seríamos recluidos a perpetuidad. Ya no sabía lo que era real o dejaba de serlo, y me temí que hubíesemos cruzado la tenue línea divisoria entre la locura y la razón. Afortunadamente, no sucedió tal.

Mientras, algo alejados de allí Candy y Mark hablaban estrechamente abrazados de sus mutuos sentimientos.

Mark permaneció en viento removió sus cabellos y el cabestrillo que fajaba su brazo izquierdo.

-Dime una cosa Candy.

-¿ Sí Mark ?

-¿ No te gustaría que me marchara ahora mismo ?

Le miró con aprehensión y miedo. Por extraño que pareciera, por primera vez no quería que se fuera, en cambio él parecía actuar con serenidad, sin la carga de dramatismo que imprimía a su comportamiento cuando estaba con ella.

Le sorprendió su reacción. Candy le abrazó con mucha fuerza y le besó tiernamente.

Mark extrañado pero feliz correspondió al beso. La chica se apartó azorada y confundida.

-¿ Por qué lo has hecho Candy ? Toda la vida he estado esperando esto, pero tú siempre me rehuías, tanto a mí, como algo así. No lo entiendo. Ni en mis más locos sueños podía siquiera imaginarme esto. Jamás me correspondiste y ahora…..

-No lo sé Mark. Estoy muy confusa. Puede que esté empezando a enamorarme de ti. Por primera vez no quiero que te vayas, no sé porque pero si quieres que sea yo la que lo haga…..

Mark la estrechó con más firmeza contra si.

-Ni en sueños te dejaría marchar…..si eres tú la que no quiere irse esta vez.

-No Mark, pero tienes que darme tiempo. Las heridas son recientes y aun tengo en mi alma sus efectos. No es tan fácil olvidar el pasado.

A los pies del gran árbol que tanto me había llamado la atención, Carlos mostraba a algunos niños su ipod. Todo fue bien hasta que lo encendió sin acordarse de que tenía seleccionada la discografía de un grupo de rock, y una estridente música salíó del altavoz asustándoles. Los extraños acordes se extendieron flotando en el aire, molestando a todos, y llegando hasta la capilla del edificio perturbando la quietud de las oraciones de la hermana, y levantándole dolor de cabeza. De camino para averiguar que pasaba, se tropezó con la niña que formaba parte de una desbandada general de pequeños, puestos en fuga involuntariamente por mi joven ayudante.

-¿ Qué, qué está pasando aquí ? –preguntó a una niña con coletas de pelo castaño, que huía despavorida y llorando con fuerza, siguiendo el mismo camino que sus compañeros. Entre pucheros e hipidos la pequeña acertó a darle a la bondadosa hermana María una versión más o menos acertada de los hechos.

-Estábamos con ese niño de ojos verdes y pelo rojo y nos enseñó su juguete, cuando un hombre malo empezó a gritar cosas raras muy fuerte desde dentro –dijo la niña, temblorosa aun por la remembraza de la experiencia sufrida.

-Vamos, pequeña, vamos cálmate, e indícame donde está ese niño –dijo besándola en las mejillas para tranquilizarla, mientras la cogía en vilo entre sus brazos. –el hombre malo no podrá hacerte nada, te lo prometo.

La niña obedeció y le fue guiando hasta Carlos que trataba de tranquilizar a los niños que hasta un instante le habían rodeado joviales y pendientes del joven, pero sus esfuerzos eran baldíos porque todos terminaron saliendo pies en polvorosa en confusa algarada. Uno de los niños más pequeños, impresionados por el cuento protagonizado por un ogro que les había contado la señora Pony poco antes de acostarse después de cenar, sugirió tímidamente que tal vez se tratara del mismo personaje, lo cual extendió aun más el miedo y la confusión entre los pupilos del hospicio.

La hermana María fue reuniendo cuantos niños pudo y los agrupó, como si fuera una gallina clueca acogiendo a sus polluelos bajo sus alas, encargando a los más mayores y responsables que los guiasen hasta presencia de la señora Pony, para que se hiciera cargo de ellos, hasta que ella averiguase que era ese estruendo insoportable que había terminado con la tranquilidad del lugar hacía tan escaso margen de tiempo.

Se topó con la señora Pony que aun se sujetaba las sienes. También ella había estado atareada repescando pequeños, ayudada por Candy que apenas daba abasto no porque fueran demasiados, si no porque la combinación de tantos niños llorando e intranquilos y la suma de sus gritos, hacían la tarea de confortarles un poco difícil.

-Debe ser cosa de los amigos de Mark –dijo la religiosa mientras se frotaba la frente ligeramente sudorosa, y se recolocaba la toca blanca en torno a su rostro delicado y amable

-Esas personas no dejan de causarnos problemas –se lamentó la señora Pony meneando la cabeza.

Se despidió de su compañera y finalmente halló a Carlos intentando silenciar la música que continuaba saliendo, a menor volumen del altavoz del aparato, aunque la hermana María le sorprendió. Tras las oportunas explicaciones, la hermana pareció darse por satisfecha y aceptó las apuradas excusas del muchacho. La voz "del hombre malo" se extinguió finalmente para lenitivo descanso de la religiosa.

Carlos se excusó repetidas veces, y apagó el pequeño aparato. La hermana María exhaló un tenue suspiro de cansancio y miró al pequeño joven. Le costaba creer que tuviera la edad de Mark y de Haltoran. Entre su corta talla y su aspecto de niño, parecía todo lo contrario a un joven adulto hecho y derecho.

-Desde que habéis llegado, no hay manera de mantener un mínimo de tranquilidad –refunfuñó la hermana María, intentando calmar a la pequeña con palabras amables, que no dejaba de estremecerse al recuerdo de aquellos sonidos, nunca antes escuchados en aquella época y que atribuyó a un maligno ser que podría escaparse del aparato en cualquier momento.

-Solo era música hermana –dijo Carlos retorciéndose nervioso las manos incómodo por la reprimenda de la religiosa –no pretendía asustarles, de verdad. Solo quería ser amable con ellos.

-Y te creo Carlos –observó conciliadora para alivio del joven, -pero llamar música a semejante ruido sin sentido…no sé. Vuestra época debe de ser tan caótica y confusa…-declaró con cierta tristeza, para alejarse con la niña en brazos en dirección al interior del hospicio e interesarse por los demás pequeños. Afortunadamente estaban todos idemnes y reunidos, sin faltar ninguno.

Carlos reparó en aquel vestigio del siglo XXI que parecía hacerle un guño, plantado en la palma de su mano, perdido en el desconocido y proceloso mar de un tiempo al que no pertenecía, al igual que él. Aquella sería la última vez que pudiera ponerlo en marcha en mucho tiempo, con la ayuda de Haltoran, porque las baterías eléctricas se habían agotado y evidentemente no podía recargarlas, sin la colaboración y los conocimientos del pelirrojo, que por el momento no estaba para pensar en tales menudencias. Cuando el hábito azul de la monja desapareció de su vista con la pequeña, aferrada a su mano con tal apasionamiento que parecía haber soldado su diminuta extremidad con la de la hermana María, aun llorando espantada por efecto de la ruidosa música, Carlos se quedó mirando fijamente y pensativo al aparato, y tomó conciencia repentina, de lo lejos que habíamos llegado.

"Y pensar que solo estaba buscando trabajo" –pensó con ironía y un acre sentido del humor, rememorando la forma en que me conoció, mientras depositaba el ipod en un bolsillo de su cazadora.

8

Mark aun estaba débil por el brusco y repentino salto en el tiempo. Había empleado toda su energía para retornar a aquella época pero estaba feliz. Aunque aquella felicidad le apenaba y confundía a partes iguales. Contempló su reflejo en las mansas aguas del lago que fluía al pie de la colina y del que alzó el vuelo una bandada de gansos, buscando los espacios abiertos del cielo. Era un sitio maravilloso. La colina estaba coronada por un árbol inmenso y desde ella se podía divisar con claridad el Hogar de Pony. Allí pretendía instalar Haltoran su batería anti-tanque y por eso se negó la hermana María.

-Es un lugar demasiado idílico y bello, como para mancillarlo con la estupidez de la guerra –dijo en voz alta sin sospechar que Candy le estaba escuchando a pocos pasos de allí, mientras acariciaba el añoso tronco del gran árbol con la palma de la mano derecha. Como respondiendo a sus halagos, un murmullo producido por una ráfaga de viento, sacudió el follaje del árbol que agitó sus ramas en dirección a Mark, y entre ellas aquella en la que apareció por vez primera ante Candy.

-Es el lugar que Candy ama y yo no tengo ningún derecho a ensuciar su pureza. Candy, tan hermosa, tan buena y tan noble.

Entonces retrocedió unos pasos y extendió la mano. El iridium que transpiraba por los poros de su mano derecha entró en contacto con el aire y su mano se cubrió de llamas.

Candy….tan dulce…tan hermosa y adorable...no tengo derecho a su amor. Yo, un miserable que destrozó su vida, que le arrebató la felicidad, yo…..un monstruo de feria, yo…

-No, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás, no puedes, no debes seguir lastimándote así, ni a mí tampoco.

La voz clara como agua de Candy resonó en sus oídos. Le estaba observando en la distancia, con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Mark se giró y Candy le estrechó de improviso, entre sus brazos:

-Mark, no quiero que me dejes, no te vayas nunca, por favor. No solo no me arrebataste la felicidad, sino que me la devolviste el día que irrumpiste en mi vida. Entonces no lo sabía, no podía verlo, pero tu devoción, tus ansias de protegerme me conmovieron. Cuando Anthony murió, creí que no podría volver a amar nunca más. Pero tú Mark, siempre habías estado ahí, aguardando, esperando, velando por mí, y jamás te dediqué una sola sonrisa o una palabra amable. Mark, eres el hombre más bueno y dulce que he conocido y….y…. nunca fui capaz de corresponder a tanta devoción. Y cuando te ansiaba ya era tarde. Ya no estabas aquí.

Mark, ¿ serás capaz de perdonarme?

Mark la abrazó besando sus cabellos rubios. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos oscuros y fieros, como agua de una fuente desbordada.

-Candy, mi ángel, mi dulce ángel soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón por cuanto te hice sufrir. Estaba tan ciego por el amor, que, que cometí locuras, aunque jamás quise hacerte daño. Y por eso no quiero que ames a un hombre que suelta fuego y está cubierto de cicatrices y es un maldito monstruo.

-No me pidas eso Mark, no puedo dejar de amarte. Ahora ya no. No eres ningún monstruo. No, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás.

La besó con ternura. No podía dejar de llorar, aunque sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, pese a que una creciente confusión se iba apoderando de él. Tenía miedo que Candy actuase así movida por un sentimiento de piedad cuando era el amor el que guiaba sus palabras y sus gestos.

-Mark, por favor, no llores, no voy a irme.

-No puedo evitarlo Candy, no puedo creer que mi ángel, mi bello ángel haya decidido que ocupe un lugar en su corazón.

Mark se sorprendió así mismo hablando de forma tan poética y delicada. Cuando trabajaba para su tío en la ferretería, a un mundo de distancia de allí, no había demasiado tiempo para comportamientos románticos, no había espacio para los sentimientos ni con quien hablar o desahogar los tormentos inferidos por la pérdida de su malograda madre, ante sus ojos. Su tío le acogió más que nada por las súplicas de su hermana moribunda, pero para aquel hombre atrabiliario Mark era el principal responsable, junto con su padre del tráfico fin de Anna. Mark en el fondo, había aprendido y aceptado asumir esa culpa que no era tal como suya y, en sus oscuros ojos había quedado la impronta de aquel terrible día, en forma de mirada triste y atormentada.

De pronto adoptó un gesto adusto y serio y se separó de Candy deshaciendo su abrazo, ante la sorpresa de la muchacha.

Mark cruzó los poderosos brazos sobre el ancho pecho y dijo entornando los ojos:

-De todas formas prométeme una cosa Candy.

-¿ Sí Mark ?

-Si alguna vez encuentras un nuevo amor…..en alguien que no sea yo, dime que serás feliz, que no permanecerás a mi lado por lástima o pena, porque me partirías el corazón.

-No Mark, no me hagas prometer algo así. No podría cumplirlo.

-Tienes que jurármelo Candy, porque algo me dice que este amor nuestro será muy efímero, pero mientras dure seré feliz –comentó con tristeza, aunque naturalmente no podía saber cuan equivocado estaba.

-No Mark, no voy a separarme de ti. No.

Mark se alejó unos pasos y desató su energía. El siseo del iridium y el olor a ozono y aire ionizado empezó a impregnarlo todo.

-¿ Qué, que vas a hacer Mark ? detente, por favor, no, no lo hagas, por favor –le rogó Candy, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que el joven se alejara de ella definitivamente.

-Voy a devolverte tu antigua felicidad Candy, la felicidad que te hubiera correspondido si yo no llego a mancillar tu pureza con mi indignidad –dijo con un cierto toque de solemnidad, cuando una rápida y fugaz idea que pondría en práctica finalmente, cruzó por su mente. Candy se estremeció porque lo intuyó en su mirada, como un mal presagio.

-No Mark, tú eres mi príncipe, mi único y verdadero amor. Mi príncipe, aquí en este lugar en la colina de Pony.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ que estás diciendo Candy ? –Mark se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello. La sangre se le heló en el corazón.

Había optado por olvidar el día de su primer encuentro, pero obviamente no le había reportado el menor resultado, porque por otro lado creía que aquel momento era producto de su imaginación, dado que todo sucedió tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo ni de asimilarlo. Y ahora Candy confirmaba plenamente sus más recónditas sospechas.

En ese instante la voz firme y autoritaria de Haltoran sonó de pronto.

-No Mark, no hagas tonterías. Si saltas en el tiempo, lo cambiarás todo.

-Eso pretendo. Haltoran y será mejor que no te interpongas. Quiero que sea feliz, que no malgaste su tiempo conmigo –dijo Mark fingiendo no haber oído la confesión de Candy.

El rumor del iridium se hizo más fuerte. Las llamas empezaban a envolver los brazos de Mark. Entonces Haltoran le apuntó con su pesado fusil de infantería.

-No me obligues maldito cabezota. ¿ Es que no lo entiendes ?

-No hay que entender. Apártate de mi camino Haltoran, no mi obligues tú tampoco.

-Si salvas a Anthony no ganaremos nada.

"En la realidad alternativa que crearías, Candy no tendría a nadie a su lado, medio año después" –pensó Haltoran sin perder de vista los ágiles y felinos movimientos de su amigo, porque conocía de sobra y al dedillo todas las consecuencias que lo que tenía planeado hacer acarrearía. Todas las paradojas temporales resultantes de la acción de Mark, inevitablemente conllevarían la infelicidad y el pesar para Candy, de un modo u otro.

Iba a añadir que conocería a otro muchacho, un joven actor inglés que guardaba un leve parecido con Mark y que conseguiría entrar en el dolorido corazón de Candy, pero un inesperado accidente truncaría su felicidad una vez más, por lo que la muchacha permanecería sola nuevamente, pero naturalmente se contuvo. Mark conocía el destino que le esperaba a Candy y cuyo secreto había compartido con Haltoran. Si rescataba a Anthony del fatal desenlace que le aguardaba, ambos reemprenderían su noviazgo, porque Candy desolada por la pérdida de Mark y harta de sufrir aceptaría la primera mano amiga que le proporcionara todo el calor que precisaría en tan durísimos momentos. Ambos habrían ido a estudiar juntos, al Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres allende del Atlántico. Candy hubiese conocido a Terry en plena singladura y el leve parecido físico que guardaba con Mark, habría terminado calando hondo en su corazón. Los celos y el progresivo enfriamiento de su relación habrían hecho el resto. Anthony y Candy, romperían definitivamente. Pero con Terry no le habría ido mejor. Hubiera tenido que dejarla muy a su pesar, por Susana, la joven y prometedora actriz, que salvándole la vida en un accidente acaecido durante una representación perdería su pierna y Terry sintiéndose en deuda con ella, acuciado por los cargos de conciencia, habría vivido un vida sin amor a su lado. Y de no haber mediado Susana, la constante evocación de Mark habría creado un abismo insalvable entre ella y Terry dando al traste con su noviazgo.

Naturalmente, al orgulloso y rebelde Terry, no le habría hecho ni pizca de gracia que la joven buscase en él, por una simple cuestión de parecido más o menos exacto y añoranza, a un hombre diferente que sería como un fantasma, y que estableciera insidiosas comparaciones entre ambos.

-Me da igual, si Anthony vive aun, así ella seguirá siendo feliz.

-No Mark, aun no te he contado todo.

-Tú aparecerás en su vida, pero te negarás a alterar su existencia, y desaparecerás, por lo que Candy quedará indefensa.

-Si la olvido mejor para todos.

-Candy quedará indefensa -prosiguió Haltoran gritando por encima del creciente rugido- y nuestros enemigos se apoderarán de ella. Pero vuestro amor es tan fuerte que vendrías a salvarla, aunque intentases eludir tu destino, pero ya no habría remedio, estaría en su poder y tú con ella.

-Es cierto –dije yo apareciendo de repente- debes creerle. Si viajas en el tiempo será como lo ha descrito. Mark estarás condenando a toda la Humanidad y a Candy al mismo tiempo. Además ella empezó a amarte desde el momento en que te vio, en este mismo lugar.

-Mentira, sabéis de sobra que me materialicé en el colegio de San Pablo en Londres, y que casi la mato al caer encima de la carroza del desfile en el que ella iba subida.

-No Mark, la primera vez no caíste allí, si no en este lugar. Ella no vio a un príncipe ataviado con el kilt escocés y tocando la gaita. Aparte que no se a que te refieres con lo de ese colegio.

-¿ Qué ?

-Vio a un hombre indefenso, cubierto de sangre y heridas, pidiendo ayuda, lo que pasa es que se desmayó de la impresión y su mente ideó esa historia pero por unos instantes vuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella quedó prendada de ti, de tus ojos tristes y expresivos, y de tu porte, pero no podía recordarlo aunque lo hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso te ama, aunque creo que este amor se ha visto reforzado hoy.

-Es mentira, maestro –me gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- hubiera abierto un cráter, habría desecado el lago solamente con mi impacto, al levantar las aguas de su lecho, yo…

-No siempre caes con un fortísimo estrépito Mark. A veces, el iridium no se vuelve inestable al contacto con el oxígeno del aire y aterrizas tan suavemente como si bajaras un pequeño escalón. Si no, el hospicio se habría venido abajo con el impacto y el temblor y la explosión se habrían sentido en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. En cuanto a las heridas se produjeron durante el salto temporal y el tiroteo que desencadenó todo, no por la caída. Lo que ocurre es que la experiencia fue tan traumática, que lo olvidaste o tu mente lo hizo para que no perdieras la razón. Lo mismo que le pasó a ella. Por eso pensaste que tu segundo salto en el tiempo era realmente el primero.

Realmente Mark no había olvidado nada, al contrario que Candy. Solo que intentaba desesperadamente cortar todo vínculo con ella, aunque se dio cuenta de que no era tan sencillo como en un principio parecía.

-Hay pruebas de todo lo que digo Mark. X-17 lo filmó todo con una micro cámara del tamaño de un átomo que te seguía a todas partes. Y otra hizo lo propio con Candy. Y esa realidad ha quedado plasmada por si no nos creías.

Dichas filmaciones si que existían, pero quedaron destruidas cuando el enemigo se apoderó finalmente de X-17, desmantelándolo para analizar y arrancarle sus complejos y prodigiosos secretos. Mark no necesitaba de ninguna prueba de la veracidad de cuanto le decía, porque de sobra sabía lo que había vivido y pasado. Era él el que trataba de engañarnos y confundirnos para hacer creer a Candy que decía la verdad, que no se habían encontrado en la Colina de Pony durante una soleada mañana de primavera, cosa que naturalmente no logró.

Mark observó a Candy, la cual le suplicaba de rodillas que obedeciera, que no la dejase sola. El joven asintió entristecido y apagó su poder. El iridium dejó de fluir y las llamaradas se esfumaron. No tenía ganas de irse, no deseaba dejar sola a la muchacha, ni quedarse él así tampoco. Quería vivir con ella, convertirla en su esposa y tener hijos para verlos crecer y envejecer juntos. Aun así, intentó un último recurso a sabiendas de que no le funcionaría.

-Maestro, -me dijo con la cabeza gacha, ocultos los ojos por sus largos cabellos empeñado en negar lo innegable -no puedo creerte. Es imposible que dos personas se enamoren por mirarse unos instantes.

-No Mark, eso ha ocurrido con vosotros dos. No hacen falta príncipes ni tardes de verano apacibles o noches de primavera con estrellas o puestas de sol. A veces, sucede, y el amor surge cuando dos personas cruzan sus miradas. Solo con eso, sin una sola palabra, ni un gesto. Candy recordó todo anoche. Por eso ha vuelto a amarte de nuevo.

9

Una vez que obtuvimos el compromiso formal de que no haría nada ni intentaría modificar la corriente temporal para bajo su particular óptica, favorecer a Candy, nos retiramos más aliviados y esperanzados de que el joven no cometiese ninguna tontería que diese pávulo a nuestros enemigos a aprovecherse de cualquier debilidad y resquicio en nuestra unidad, que constituía la mejor defensa ante sus acometidas y embates.

Les dejamos solos. Coincidimos en que era lo mejor y que podíamos confiar en Mark.

Candy le abrazaba con fuerza temiendo que cometiera una locura de nuevo, como si fuera a perderle otra vez. Estaban sentados en la misma colina de suave pendiente, tapizada por una verdeante hierba entreverada con margaritas y amapolas, bajo el árbol, al pie del cual, se conocieron por vez primera y que proyectaba su fresca sombra sobre ambos jóvenes, como si pretendiera extender sus ramas por encima de sus cabezas, con afan protector hacia ambos, a modo de amorosas y condescendienetes manos. Mark tuvo la fuerte impresión de que el árbol conocía sus más íntimos pensamientos, y que le susurraba, aprobando su relación con Candy. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo la razón, pese a estar más cuerdo y lúcido que nunca. Candy le había hablado de una especie de creencia o leyenda que convertía al gran árbol en un guardián o protector del humilde hospicio, y por extensión, a los niños en sus hijos o pupilos.

-Yo tu príncipe –suspiró y se atusó el cabello- quien lo hubiera dicho. Que ironía –comentó con total sinceridad.

- No Mark, di si acaso que maravillosa coincidencia. Mark, yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando lo recordé todo. Pensé que me volvería loca de dolor o de rabia, pero he comprobado que los caminos del amor son muy retorcidos a veces. La hermana María y la señora Pony me han ayudado mucho.

-¿ De verdad no quieres que salve a Anthony ?

-No insistas amor mío, tu imagen está en mi mente desde aquel día y no he podido olvidarte.

Mark miró hacia el horizonte y respiró hondo. La brisa de la mañana llenó sus pulmones. Mark se puso en pie rodeando el talle de su amada con sus largos brazos.

-Soy muy feliz Candy, pero aun estoy confundido. Es cierto lo que dijiste antes.

-¿ El que Mark ?

-Que a veces el amor sigue cursos muy retorcidos

10

En la noche escuchamos voces.

-¡!No tienes ningún derecho ¡! –oímos la voz airada de Albert procedente del salon principal del hospicio. Saltamos de nuestras camas, yo el primero y nos encontramos con una escena, para nada edificante. Albert que aun no se había recobrado del balazo que recibió de uno de los hombres de Norden, abroncaba a Mark, echándole en cara que dispusiera a su antojo de la vida de Candy, modificándola según su capricho. Aunque no tenía intención de agredirle, el millonario retrajo el puño y lo lanzó contra el rostro de Mark, como había hecho en vano en otras ocasiones anteriores, cuando su enconada rivalidad llegaba a tales extremos, pero esta vez, Mark no ladeó la cabeza ni se apartó a tiempo.

El puñetazo propinado por Albert, que Mark habría esquivado muy fácilmente, solo con desearlo, le acertó de lleno, derribándole. A fin de cuentas es lo que Mark deseaba, lo que a su juicio se merecía. El alboroto atrajo a todo el mundo. Haltoran que saltó de su lecho en pijama, se presentó en el comedor, armado creyendo que los hombres d eNorden habían vuelto, justo a tiempo para presenciar como Albert descargaba su ira contra Mark. Sin pensar muy bien tampoco en lo que hacía, y con la imagen de su amigo agredido, apuntó a la cabeza de Albert y amartilló el arma:

-Si vuelves a tocarle te mato.

Pero Mark hizo un gesto con la mano obligando a Haltoran a bajar el arma.

-No, no déjale, tiene razón. No tengo derecho a interferir en la vida de Candy. –dijo escuetamente observando las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo nocturno, a través de una ventana. Apoyó su frente ardiente en el frío cristal, con la mirada fija en el firmamento.

Haltoran, miró a Albert, y en una milésima de segundo le derribó por tierra de un puntapié y le sujetó por las solapas de su camisa, tirando el arma lejos de sí, para evitar la tentación de apuntarle nuevamente con ella a la sien, y tal vez cometer una locura irreparable.

-Debería acabar contigo, maldito imbécil, ¿ no ves que estamos tratando de convencerle para que no se vaya ? ¿ quieres que el planeta entero sea masacrado ? Si esos lunáticos se hacen con su voluntad, no habrá nadie capaz de hacerles frente, y todo por tu culpa.

-Aquí los únicos lunáticos que hay sois vosotros –dijo Albert con tono hiriente y mordaz- que habeís venido a donde no os llamaban con vuestros cacharros y cachivaches de saldo, a entrometeros en las vidas de personas inocentes.

-Maldito estúpido –gritó Haltoran, de ordinario calmado, pero que había perdido definitivamente las buenas maneras y los papeles- de no ser por nosotros, estariáis todos muertos y se habrían llevado a Candy. ¿ Cómo les habrías hecho frente ? ¿ con los sones de tu gaita ? –preguntó Haltoran irónicamente, gesticulando e imitando de forma afectada para irritarle adrede, la manera de tocar el instrumento, de Albert.

El magnate se irguió, como si un resorte le impulsara, e intentó pegarle a sabiendas de antemano, que era tarea vana, porque Haltoran le esquivó con suma facilidad. La burla de Haltoran hacia los orígenes escoceses de su familia había herido su amor propio de lleno, constituyendo por parte del descarado Haltoran, una bajeza moral inadmisible para él. Aunque no logró que sus directos conectaran en su rival, Haltoran se dispuso a devolverle el golpe, cuando me interpuse entre ambos para calmar los más que exaltados ánimos, aun a riesgo de recibir algún que otro mamporro perdido, por parte de uno u otro.

-¡! Quietos, quietos, esto no resuelve nada, maldita sea, menudo ejemplo estamos dando ¡! –grité fuera de mí, esquivando un derechazo de Albert por muy escaso margen, que a punto estuvo de hacer fosfatina mis gafas, y estrellarse en mi nariz rechoncha. Mi sombrero voló por encima de mi cabeza y cayó al suelo de la estancia, siendo aplastado por las suelas de las pesadas botas militares de Haltoran, que en mitad de la tangana no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. El perder o contemplar como mis sombreros quedaban destrozados, por causa de diversos y variopintos factores sería una constante en mi vida, a partir de ese momento.

Candy, a todo esto, permanecía en su habitación llorando amargamente y cubriéndose las sienes con la almohada, para no percibir las imprecaciones, gritos e improperios que resonaban en el salón del hogar de Pony, convertido en improvisado cuadrilátero de boxeo, mientras Mark seguía en su rincón sin actuar ni moverse, como si estuviera más allá de la realidad, inerte como un cadáver.

El tumulto hizo que nos olvidásemos momentáneamente de Mark, que era lo único que necesitaba para poner en práctica sus descabelladas intenciones. La invectiva de Albert había tocado las fibras más profundas de su ser, y le hizo tomar una decisión con la mirada perdida, en el artesonado del techo del hospicio mientras discutíamos amargamente entre nosotros.

Nuestros gritos, anatemas e imprecaciones, condujeron hasta el pequeño salón, a la hermana María y a la señora Pony, que nos rogaron encarecidamente qu bajáramos la voz y moderásemos nuestro lenguaje, porque algunas expresiones soeces empezaban a oirse en el ya de por si, enrarecido ambiente del hospicio. Ambas mujeres se llevaban el dedo a los labios, implorándonos silencio, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por favor, piensen en los niños –me rogó encarecidamente la hermana María, zarandeándome levemente por el brazo -van a despertarlos y se van a encontrar con todo este alboroto. Tengan un poco de consideración, por favor. Menudo ejemplo están dando.

-Solo falta que después del ataque de esos horribles hombres, les sorprendan a ustedes peleando entre sí.-nos dijo con voz indignada la hermana María, afeando nuestra reprobable conducta y persignándose.

Bajamos la cabeza avergonzados, empezando por Albert y el propio Haltoran ante la dura pero justificada reconvención de la religiosa.

Resoplé airado y totalmente avergonzado de nuestros modales, más propios de unos matones de taberna, que de personas civilizadas. Afortunadamente, la monja y la amable señora Pony no habían presenciado el penoso incidente entre Haltoran y Albert, cuando el primero fuera de sí, le puso el cañón de su arma de asalto en la sien por la trifulca entre el magnate y Mark. Albert supo disimular muy bien, tras lanzar una fría mirada a Haltoran, que este no tuvo reparos en devolverle, sosteniéndola por largo tiempo. Mark permanecía silencioso, en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho, rumiando las duras acusaciones de Albert, que esta vez si parecían haber hecho mella en su ánimo, hasta que sus ojos negros, brillaron con un fulgor especial y peligroso. Había tomado una drástica y dolorosa decisión.

La momentánea distracción que supuso Albert al centrar nuestra atención cuando se dirigió a todos nosotros, fue aprovechada por Mark que salió corriendo poniéndose rápidamente fuera de nuestro pronto como le perdimos de vista por unos instantes.

Me levanté sobresaltado y pregunté donde estaba Mark al no divisarle por ningún lado.

-Se ha marchado, este maldito idiota, tiene la culpa de todo. Le ha convencido de que se fuera –me dijo Haltoran en referencia a Albert.

-¿ A donde ? ¿ a dónde ? –pregunté completamente ofuscado, dando grandes voces que resonaron por el acogedor interior del Hogar de Pony. Nuestra siniestra ominosa contrastaba poderosamente con la armonía y quietud del lugar, que nosotros habíamos destruído y mancillado con nuestra irrupción. Algunos niños, debido al eco de mis gritos se habían despertado llorando, aunque afortunadmente el buen hacer de las dos bondadosas mujeres, lograron calmarles devolviéndoles la tranquilidad. Antes de subir al cuarto de los más pequeños, la hermana María nos observó con lástima, meneando la cabeza con pesar antes de dirigirse a la alcoba de los niños para confortarles.

-No lo sé, pero X-17 ya está en camino. –comentó Carlos retomando el hilo de nuestra interrumpida conversación- He mandado a Mermadon para que lo traiga como sea.

Pero Mark, con mucho el ser más fuerte de la Tierra, no podía ser detenido ni persuadido por nuestros débiles medios, en comparación con los suyos.

-Salió corriendo a una velocidad de unos mil kilómetros por hora –dijo Carlos Valdés que había recibido los últimos informes de X-17.

-Y va en aumento –añadió el pequeño joven con un deje de pesar en la voz.

Entonces lo ví claro.

-No, va a saltar en el tiempo, tenemos que impedírselo.

Pero ya era tarde. Se escuchó un fragor lejano y el aire se inundó de ozono y electricidad estática. Al poco vimos una columna de fuego ascender hacia lo alto.

Haltoran estuvo a puntar de dejar a Albert inconsciente de un culatazo. De no ser por la proximidad de los niños, que se habían levantado de sus literas sobresaltados por el escándalo, y porque logramos suetarle persudiándole de que no hiciera algo así, le habría destrozado el cráneo o por lo menos, producirle una fuerte contusión. A regañadientes, bajó su arma sin que el magnate se percatara en ningún momento de sus frustradas intenciones.

Candy salió al exterior temiéndose lo peor, seguida por la temerosa hermana María y la señora Pony. Cuando vio la estela de fuego se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No Mark, mi amor, mi pobre amor…..no.

Se desmayó. La tomé en brazos y la puse al cuidado de la hermana María. Me senté al pie del inmenso árbol de la colina de Pony y dije en tono sombrío:

-Amigos, ya nada nos liga a este lugar. Será mejor que regresemos y nos preparemos para lo peor. Lo único que estamos haciendo aquí es destrozar las vidas de gente inocente. Con un poco de suerte, el enemigo dejará tranquilo el hospicio.

Para colmo de males, llegó una comunicación de X-17. Había encontrado a Mermadon completamente desarmado, con las piernas arrancadas de cuajo y un brazo de menos, aunque afortunadamente dentro de la aciaga suerte que parecía perseguirnos ese día, sus módulos de memoria estaban bien y sus sensibles circuitos internos parecían intactos. Cerré la comunicación apagando el transmisor que llevaba en la muñeca, y tomando aire anuncié a Haltoran y a Carlos:

-Mermadon, Mark lo ha puesto fuera de combate cuando intentaba cerrarle el paso para que no saltara en el tiempo. X-17 lo ha encontrado y lo trae para acá. Cree que saldrá de esta. Le ha arrancado las piernas y un brazo, pero aparte de sus dolores –dije al recordar que Haltoran lo había programado para simular las emociones humanas- se podrá reparar. La mala noticia, es que Mark ha logrado viajar en el tiempo.

11

Mark maniobró con destreza a través de los grandes bancos de antimateria de la dimensión del tiempo. Estaba tratando de llegar al momento en que Candy iba a perder la vida. Entre los claros que la material temporal formaba y en los que se percibían retazos de distintas épocas, vislumbró finalmente la pequeña e inestable barca zarandeada por la embravecida corriente que desembocaba en una catarata que caía a plomo por entre las rocas.. La muchacha se había subido a la embarcación para alejarse de Lakewood porque creía que Anthony no quería saber nada de ella. Había encontrado sus rosas destrozadas y se figuraba que le echaría la culpa de ello, aunque todo era una trampa urdida por Neal, para desacreditarla ante Anthony.

-Posiblemente provoque un cataclismo, pero creo que podré salvarla.

Sin embargo el iridium permaneció estable y tras atravesar la estratosfera a una velocidad de Mach 5, consiguió reducirla hasta unos pocos kilómetros por hora.

-Allí está.

Pegó los brazos a los costados del cuerpo y reaceleró para ganar agilidad. Debía tener cuidado porque si no le podría segar la cabeza tan solo con la masa de aire que desplazaría con semejante fuerza. La barca ya estaba acercándose con la aterrada Candy a las primeras rocas entre las que se deslizaba las enfurecidas aguas.. Justo en el momento en que Candy iba a precipitarse al vacío, una flecha humana se interpuso y la elevó por los aires evitando el mortal golpe.

-Tápate los oídos. Va a producirse mucho ruido y podrían estallarte los tímpanos. Y no hables ni te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Mark liberó el iridium de su cuerpo para formar un colchón protector. Esperaba no dañar los oídos de Candy. Un fortísimo silbido producido por la liberación de iridium puro en el aire perturbó la idílica paz del lugar. Pero Candy estaba a salvo. Mark la soltó y dijo:

-Estás a salvo, pero no te muevas aun, quédate aquí. Debo hablarte a solas unos instantes –dijo escuetamente.

Luego se giró. En ese momento, Candy le aferró por el brazo derecho. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mark, ¿ por qué lo has hecho ? ¿ por qué tuviste que cambiarlo todo ?

Se quedó de piedra, lo sabía, sabía que saltaría en el futuro para cambiar el pasado.

-Por que te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Adios amor mío, jamás te olvidaré.

Ahogando sus lágrimas y sus deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, salió corriendo. Candy había tenido un presentimiento de que él vendría otra vez para quedarse a su lado, pero para su desgracia, se equivocaba.

Mark no volvió la mirada atrás. Lloraba. Y sus lágrimas eran desprendidas por el viento de la noche. Candy le llamaba desesperada. Entonces tropezó y una de las lágrimas de Mark brillante como una perla se posó en su mejilla.

Vio la estela de luz elevándose hacia lo alto, mientras unas palabras resonaron en su mente. Era la despedida de Mark:

-Adios ángel mío, siempre te recordaré, y siempre estaré cuando me necesites, para protegerte y cuidarte. Cuando mires a las estrellas búscame entre ellas, allí estaré yo, velando por tu felicidad.

-No Mark, no quiero olvidarte, no me dejes, por favor, no. Te quiero, te quiero.

-Muy pronto, las ondas del tiempo harán que olvides este dulce momento. Olvidarás que durante muy poco tiempo nos amamos. Seré solo el molesto y temible desconocido que perturbó algunos momentos de tu vida, pero que no la arruinó por completo. Sé feliz con Anthony, se feliz como si yo fuera un mal sueño, como si nunca hubiera pasado por tu existencia. Nadie te hará el menor daño, porque yo volvería del infierno para protegerte ángel mío. Jamás dejaré de quererte, jamás.

Anthony contempló a Candy mirando fijamente la estela de luz. No sabría decir porque, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir su silencio, porque suponía que algo muy importante estaba pasando.

Finalmente la estela de luz se esfumó. Mark ya no era más que una mancha lejana en el firmamento. Y tal como pronosticara Mark, aquello se borró de la mente de Candy, pero no del todo. Siempre sentiría algo especial cada vez que pasase por aquel bosquecillo y una profunda tristeza pasajera.

12

Después de aquella dramática experiencia Candy sufrió un fuerte shock y se desmayó. Tal y como pronosticara en su dramática despedida, olvidó que hubiera mantenido un romance muy breve con él. A las voces de Anthony acudieron algunos criados. Llevaron a Candy rápidamente a la mansión donde le prepararon una habitación y la acostaron. El médico llegó lo antes que pudo, y por fortuna, no presentaba ningún síntoma o cuadro reseñable.

El viejo y amable doctor la auscultó largo rato. Anthony les miraba ansioso y preocupado. Sus dos amigos, estaban con él.

Cuando el doctor retiró el estetoscopio del pecho de Candy asintió y mirando a los nerviosos y preocupados amigos de la chica dijo:

-Pueden estar tranquilos. Esta pequeña es fuerte como un roble, que digo, como un toro, y aparte, de haber tenido una fuerte impresión por un hecho que solo ella conoce, está perfectamente. No obstante, si mañana presenta alguna alteración o complicación, llámenme lo antes posible. No hay fiebre, ni problemas respiratorios ni tiene ninguna lesión, así que por el momento –dijo mientras guardaba sus instrumentos en su maletín de cuero negro- no tengo nada más que hacer por ahora.

Que no salga aun de casa, y contrólenla un poco. Pero no hay cuidado. Le he dado un sedante suave para que descanse esta noche.

El anciano médico tomó su sombrero. Alister le ayudó a ponerse el gabán y le acompañó hasta su coche situado junto al portal de las rosas.

Pero si que conocía lo que había alterado tanto a Candy. El mismo aun estaba en un estado de miedo y de indefensión. Se rascó la cabeza y creyó recordar haber visto a un hombre joven muy alto y de largos cabellos, que se alejó después de depositarla sana y salva en el suelo, hacia la estratosfera dejando una cola de luz a su paso Aquel ser salvó a Candy de morir ahogada o aplastada contra las rocas de la catarata.. Estaba envuelto en una luz iridiscente muy intensa y su voz era firme pero melodiosa. Lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos tristes de azabache, que miraban a Candy con infinita pena. Hasta le pareció ver que lloraba. Candy miraba aquel fenómeno con lágrimas en los ojos bajo los efectos de lo que parecía ser un dolor muy profundo y lacerante. Nadie presenció aquello, lo cual era preferible. Confiaba en que Candy se repusiera de aquello y en cuanto a él, guardaría el secreto.

13

Mark aceleró a Mach 25. Quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes. El dolor por su amor perdido le estaba desgarrando el alma. Ni siquiera Naru, aunque volviera con él podría hacerle olvidar a su único y gran amor.

Lo tuvo entre sus brazos y por su propia estupidez la había perdido de nuevo, tal vez, para siempre. Ahora solo restaba culminar la parte más dura del proceso, la única que con un poco de esperanza podría devolver a Candy lo que él tomaba por su felicidad perdida, y echada a perder por culpa suya, cuando se la robara, de forma tan harto dolorosa para ella. Tenía que destruir el recuerdo de un joven atormentado, de ojos de azabache que la enamoró por su fragilidad y abatimiento, de la mente de Candy. Entonces se vio así mismo, viajando asustado e incrédulo por el torbellino temporal, más joven e inexperto. Bastaría con un pequeño encontronazo para desviar a su otro yo hacia la época en la que supuestamente conocía a Candy por primera vez pero obligándole a materializarse en otro lugar distinto donde no coincidiría con la muchacha. De esa manera, Candy conocería al príncipe, como ella llamaba al hombre de la colina, con el que se encontró involuntariamente, ataviado con el traje tradicional escocés y que si existió, solo que Mark llegó antes, y así ningún recuerdo pasado amenazaría la felicidad que tan desesperadamente, Mark trataba de devolverle.

-Bien, hagámoslo cuanto antes –musitó entre lágrimas de rabia- perdóname mi otro yo, perdóname Candy. Allá voy.-. Bajó a Mach 2 y pasó muy cerca del aterrado muchacho , no tanto como para que se reconociera así mismo pero si lo suficiente como para crear una corriente de aire que le desvió justo hacia donde Mark pretendía. Su otro yo salió despavorido profiriendo gritos y gemidos de pánico, pero ya, restablecido el curso temporal previsto por Mark. Se materializó en el siglo XXI sobre el Pacífico. Voló a velocidad subsónica durante un rato para que no le detectasen los radares japoneses, no por miedo a que lo localizaran. Le daba prácticamente igual que medio mundo supiera de su secreto, pero quería permanecer un rato a solas antes de que ese mundo volviera a presionarle otra vez. Aunque no podía volar durante mucho rato en la atmósfera terrestre, fuera de lo que era la dimensión del tiempo, continuó por espacio de unos minutos así y finalmente se dejó caer a las aguas azules del Océano. Mientras iba cayendo lloraba, lloraba por el amor perdido de Candy que ya nunca más sería para él. Sus lágrimas se las llevó el viento huracanado que soplaba a gran altitud. Se precipitó con gran estruendo al agua, produciendo una salpicadura de algunos metros de altura haciendo que la superficie del mar hiriviera por espacio de varios segundos, debido al tremendo calor que arrostraba consigo.. El contacto con las frías aguas pareció serenarle y devolverle parte de la paz perdida. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el mar le acunara y arrastrara su cuerpo a la deriva hasta que decidiera ponerse en marcha, nuevamente.

14

Mark nos envió un mensaje a través de un pequeño receptor que se había olvidado de destruir y que yo le había regalado diciéndole que si no quería aceptarlo, simplemente lo aplastara de un taconazo. Pero se ve que no lo hizo y me sorprendió que nos avisara de su paradero.

-Maestro, estoy en mitad del océano Pacífico. No me busquéis. Yo me pondré en contacto con vosotros. Ahora prefiero estar solo.

Habíamos retornado del año 1912. Estábamos todos peleados y de un humor pésimo. Discutíamos por cualquier tontería. Haltoran me culpaba a mí de no haber instalado un red termoeléctrica que hubiera impedido la fuga de Mark. Yo a mi vez, saltaba airado diciendo que aquel armatoste asustaría a los niños y atraería la atención del gobierno norteamericano. Una red termoeléctrica era un dispositivo de anulación de las ondas de iridium, quitando así a Mark la capacidad de volar y saltar en el tiempo Con el aspecto de una semiesfera de ominosa apariencia, se hubiera percibido en veinte o treinta kilómetros a la redonda, como una cúpula de un siniestro color negro brillante, de varias decenas de metros de altura por otros tantos de diámetro, recortándose por encima del horizonte. No habríamos tardado mucho en recibir la imprevista y no deseada visita de unidades militares del ejército norteamericano de la época, aparte de miríadas de curiosos, que habrían puesto en serios aprietos nuestros planes. Pese a que no nos había quedado más remedio que revelar nuestros más íntimos secretos a los habitantes del Hogar de Pony, debíamos mantener la mayor discreción que fuéramos capaces de desplegar en torno a nosotros.

Y Haltoran se quejaba de que tenía que haberle ajustado las cuentas a Albert por manipular la débil voluntad de Mark haciéndole susceptible a la locura que había cometido, y que se lo hubiésemos impedido también, disuadiéndole a duras penas.

Finalmente estallé porque no podía más, y dando puñetazos en la mesa de mi despacho dije fuera de mi:

-Ni redes termoeléctricas ni puñetas. Recuerda en que estado encontramos a Mermadon, desmontado y con los circuitos internos fritos cuando intentó detener a Mark y si tú hubieras intentado pararle habrías muerto. No perdimos a Mermadon porque es un robot y aun así cerca estuvo de no volver a funcionar jamás.

Estaba tan alterado que había acabado dando voces en español con voz estridente y completamente alterado, con los nervios a flores de piel. Los empleados que pululaban por allí se nos quedaron mirando. Debió enterarse medio edificio de mi imprevista rabieta y posterior salida de tono.

Recuperando la compostura, como pude, crucé los brazos y agaché la cabeza con gesto huraño y añadí:

-De sobra sabes, que cuando Mark actúa así más vale quitarse de en medio.

Haltoran pareció darse cuenta de que había sido injusto conmigo y pidió perdón por excederse:

-Bah, -dije encogiéndome de hombros- es igual, ya sabes que no soy rencoroso.

-Supongo que habrá que resignarse y admitir que nadie tuvo la culpa.

-Se hizo cuanto se pudo. –me giré para observar por los amplios ventanales de mi despacho, el tráfico de Tokio- La red termoeléctrica no habría aguantado ni un segundo, es más, Mark habría generado tal onda de choque al encontrarse atrapado, que hubiera provocado una reacción semejante a una bomba termonuclear, porque la energía no habría podido disiparse en la atmósfera por efecto de la red, arrasando la superficie que hubiera cubierto. Habríamos perdido la vida todos. Por eso me negué en redondo a instalarla.

-Y la red habría saltado en pedazos finalmente.

-Junto con todos nosotros Haltoran.

-¿ Que haremos ahora Maikel ?

-De momento nada. Esperar a que Mark vuelva. Luego ya decidiremos lo que hacer.

-Si es que vuelve.

-Volverá, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, necesitará a sus amigos para llorar esta desdicha, y lo digo sin asomo alguno de ironía, Haltoran.

Apreté el botón del interfono de mi mesa y pedí que me pusieran en comunicación con el departamento de Reparaciones para interesarme por el estado de Mermadon.

15

Me encontré con Mark una hora después en un parque. Me pidió como única condición que acudiera solo, porque no deseaba ver a nadie más. Sólo quería hablar conmigo. Decidí no avisar a los demás siguiendo sus expresos deseos. Le ví inmensamente triste, incapaz de articular palabra pero no hizo falta. Sus ojos me lo dijeron todo.

-De modo que finalmente, lo hiciste.

Lancé un suspiro y me derrumbé abatido en un banco.

-Mark, Mark, no hay quien te entienda. Toda tu vida buscando algo así, y finalmente, cuando consigues ser feliz, y que ella te corresponda, lo echas todo por la borda.

Mark me dio la espalda y recogiendo una flor de un parterre dijo lacónico:

-Debía hacerlo maestro, era algo que…-se mordió los labios para no llorar- era algo que debía llevar acabo, aunque me esté sangrando el alma.

Pusé mi mano sobre el antebrazo de Mark y dije a modo de consuelo:

-Muchacho, cambiaste la línea temporal, solo porque creías que ella no te merecía, que debía estar con Anthony antes que contigo. Pero ella te amaba finalmente.

-Déjelo maestro, es inútil insistir más. Ya está hecho. Candy será más feliz con un muchacho normal y gentil, que con un reactor nuclear humano, que tiene plutonio e iridium en vez de sangre en las venas.

-Mark, amigo, no digas eso, yo….

-Que no sufra accesos de fiebre provocados no por una gripe que ella cuide con amor, sino porque el calor del iridium provoque reacciones nucleares a escala infinitesimal que deban liberarse por los poros de la piel de su frente….

-Que no sea un monstruo….-las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas provocándome una inmensa pena. Yo también estaba a punto de llorar. Por eso ni quiso que los demás lo viesen.

-Maestro, no insistas, no intentes ayudarme, porque este dolor no tiene remedio. Pero en el fondo estoy contento, porque me he convertido en su ángel guardián. Ella es la única razón por la que aun no he decidido poner punto final a mi vida.

Se volvió hacia mí. Parecía más viejo y débil que el Mark que había conocido en plenitud de su fuerza y poder.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, por eso he venido a despedirme de ti.

-¿ Que les diré a los demás cuando me pregunten por ti ?.

-Diles la verdad. Que no me busquen, que sobrellevaré mi dolor y estaré bien. Es curioso, ahora que cambié el destino de Candy me siento mucho mejor.

Mark estrechó mi mano y me dijo:

-Siempre os estaré agradecido a todos, por ser mis amigos, por haberme ayudado en los peores momentos, pero ya es hora de que afronte esto yo solo sin involucrar a nadie más.

Hice un último esfuerzo.

-Precisamente por eso Mark, si estás con nosotros tu pena se soportará mejor. Ven con nosotros Mark, quizás podamos encontrar una solución. Y además está tu hijo Rand.

-Mi hijo. Rand me detesta porque me culpa de hacer infeliz a su madre, cuando fue ella quien me dejó y no derramó ni una lágrima cuando yo lo hice con creces. Rand no es mi hijo, si no de Naru.

Ante mi más que evidente asombro, Mark hizo un gesto pidiéndome un poco de paciencia para que pudiera contarme el resto de la historia de la imprevista y sorprendente revelación. Mi estupor fue tal que el sombrero de fieltro estuvo a punto de desprenderse de mis sienes. Pensé que de un momento a otro, cobraría vida y saltaría por encima de mi cabeza, como en los tebeos humorísticos que solía leer para distraerme, para denotar el más que evidente asombro de uno de sus personajes. Guardé silencio, escuchando el imprevisto desenlace de tan retorcida historia. Me pregunté cuantas más como esa, escondería o guardaría para sí Mark, en lo más recóndito de su hermético interior.

-Naru me hizo olvidar a Candy y por eso le dí mis apellidos a su hijo, pero cuando me abandonó, se reabrieron las viejas heridas. Además le faltó tiempo para contarle a Rand que yo no era su verdadero padre, hecho que hizo que aun me odiara con mayor intensidad, sumado al daño moral de su madre, que me atribuye a mí. Como no sabéis de muchos hechos de mi vida, logré convenceros de que conocía a Naru desde tiempo atrás y así poder haceros creer que Rand era hijo mío. Lo lamento maestro, pero en esos momentos tenía tanto miedo de perder a Naru, como había perdido a Candy, o lo suponía yo, que me plegué a sus condiciones. Siento haberos decepcionado a todos mintiéndoos tan descaradamente. Lo siento de veras.

-Pero tú quisiste intensamente a Naru –dije sin ahondar ni hurgar en aquella herida, otra más de las muchas que jalonaban la ajetreada existencia de Mark, lo cual sería lo mejor sin duda no acrecetando la pena que de por sí, ya experimentaba Mark.

Naru era una muchacha que había conocido durante uno de sus saltos temporales a la actualidad, tratando de olvidar a Candy sin conseguirlo y que tenía un hijo de otra fallida relación anterior. Fue la época durante la que sostuvo diversos y fracasados romances, para lograr apartar a la única mujer que había amado de verdad de su mente. Con Naru, la relación llegó más lejos, casándose con ella pero aquel matrimonio, de tan fugaz no duró ni un mes, siendo aun con todo la más consistente que mantuvo durante aquellos erráticos tiempos, sin contar el breve romance que sostuvo con Candy.

-Sí, pero en el fondo a quien verdaderamente quise es a ella.

Se refería a Candy.

-Y aun la amas.

Mark asintió. Dos lágrimas como perlas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Me voy maestro. Dale recuerdos a Kaori y que seáis felices.

Aquello me dolió, porque aunque Mark no lo había dicho en sentido irónico o con ánimo de fastidiarme, aunque su apreciación caló hondo en mí. Estaba inmerso en pleno proceso de divorcio de mi esposa, y no lo estaba llevando precisamente muy bien, que pudiera decirse, lo mismo que ella. Y naturalmente, mi amigo desconocía ese detalle.

Nos dimos un abrazo. Conformábamos una extraña pareja, un hombre tan alto despidiéndose de un amigo tan enano en comparación. Los pocos niños que jugaban en aquel parque y sus madres nos miraron con curiosidad.

Mark se fue y tuve la sensación de que quizás no le viera más.

Una vez que Mark y yo nos separamos, tras caminar durante algunas horas llegó hasta un paraje lo suficientemente solitario y despejado como para hacer lo que se proponía. Había tomado una decisión tras meditarlo largamente y considerado los pros y los contras. Una decisión que emprendería, aunque le desgarrase el alma y le rompiera el corazón, porque presentía que tal vez, volviera a ver jamás a Candy, o a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Mark me había mentido. De hecho, había realizado un viaje en el tiempo para ayudar a Candy, pero no con el carácter definitivo que estaba a punto de conferir a sus intenciones, para garantizar la definitiva felicidad de la muchacha, aunque volviera a errar otra vez en la apreciación de las consecuencias de sus actos, que serían otras muy diferentes a las que había previsto inicialmente.

Aun no había hecho, lo que me había confesado llevar a cabo, esto es, salvar a Anthony de fallecer, con la cabeza aplastada contra el suelo. Me enteraría más tarde de su extraño proceder, que no lo era tanto al analizarlo a la luz de aquellos dramáticos acontecimientos sobre todo al pensar en la enigmática y sentida mirada que me dirigió poco antes de separarnos, quien sabía, si con carácter definitivo. Realmente se estaba despidiendo de mí, contándome que lo más dramático de su plan había pasado ya, para tratar de tranquilizarme, a su modo. Es decir, aun no había variado la corriente temporal,si no que era ahora cuando se disponía a hacerlo, una vez que los dos mantuvimos aquel triste diálogo en un apartado y recóndito parque, perdido en la inmensidad de la geografía de la capital nipona, gigantesca urbe, megápolis de desmesurado tamaño, difícilmente igualado por otras pocas metrópolis similares en el mundo. Pero Mark no tenía prisa, aunque le llevase varias horas encontrar el lugar apropiado para saltar en el tiempo. A fin de cuentas, él era en cierto sentido, ese tiempo o por lo menos, lo controlaba casi a su antojo. Cuando halló el emplazamiento idóneo para viajar hacia el pasado, a las afueras de Tokio, se detuvo y observó en derredor durante unos instantes, como si también quisiera despedirse de su época de origen.

A salvo de miradas indiscretas, o que por lo menos, pudieran ser un obstáculo en sus planes, el joven enfocó sus ojos como la noche en el plomizo cielo que amenazaba tormenta. Las nubes que se asomaban al horizonte, preparadas para descargar todo el agua que a duras penas conseguían contener, tenía el mismo color que los sentimientos que anidaban en su corazón. Suspiró y los ojos de esmeralda de la única mujer que había amado de verdad, con tal intensidad durante su breve y agitada vida, se aparecieron ante él, sonriéndole e impulsándole a realizar lo que tenía en mente. Debía darse prisa. Si la tormenta estallaba antes de que saltara en el tiempo, podía desestabilizar el iridium, dando al traste con sus intenciones. Se ajustó la ajada y deslucida cazadora negra en torno a su cuerpo y dobló las grandes solapas que un incipiente y frío viento se empeñaba en hacer variar de posición constantemente. Mark crispó los puños y empezó a caminar lentamente pero con decisión. Poco a poco fue aumentando la amplitud y el ritmo de sus zancadas, para comenzar a emprender una veloz carrera que desataría el demoledor poder del átomo de iridium. Su corazón bombeó la sangre por sus mutadas venas y arterias, con tal frenesí y virulencia que creyó que le estallaría dentro del pecho, pero el joven no se amilanó y aumentó el ritmo, exigiendo más al iridium. La sustancia anaranjada, como respondiendo a su reclamo, hizo que su frecuencia cardiaca subiera hasta extremos imposibles y peligrosos, más allá de la tolerancia humana, aunque Mark no era un ser humano común y corriente, por lo menos en lo que a ese aspecto se refería, porque en lo referido a las emociones era tan vulnerable, si no más que otras personas. El iridium espoleó su sangre y sus venas vibraron siendo sometidas a una dura y tremenda presión. Mark ahogó un grito y crispó su rostro en una mueca de dolor que aguantó a duras penas.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –exhortó al iridium con voz agitada y furiosa, para que le envolviera con su manto de fuego una vez más.

Finalmente las válvulas biológicas se abrieron en su piel como hambrientas bocas dispuestas a tragarse todo cuanta su voraz apetito pudiera digerir, y el iridium emergió del cuerpo de Mark, brotando desde su espalda y sus antebrazos a través de aquellos desgarrones en su carne, que brillaban levemente debido al resplandor anaranjado del iridium. La sustancia, antagonista del aire se inflamó inmediatamente cuando se mezcló con este y siseó con rabia inflamándose rápidamente. Las voraces llamas que danzaban como inquietas serpientes animadas por un misterioso encantador, tornaron la estructura atómica y molecular de Mark, tan liviana, que muy pronto el joven abandonó la tierra envuelto en una llamarada de fuego que eruptó de todo su ser y que se extendía, tras de él a su paso, como la larga e inacabable cola de un cometa. Como no había nadie por allí al ser un lugar desértico y arenoso poco frecuentado alejado de cualquier núcleo de población habitado de cierta importancia, Mark no tuvo que retener la furia del iridium más allá de lo necesario, y un bramido espantoso y sordo, producido por el furioso viento que suscitó a su paso fue uno de los escasos testigos de su inusual viaje hacia otra época ya olvidada y pasada, más no para él. Los otros imprevistos observadores de su partida fueron una pareja de conejos albinos que clavaron sus ojillos en el haz de llamas danzantes, que por un momento, comunicó la tierra con las capas más alejadas de la atmósfera. Los pequeños animales temblaron con la visión de una columna de fuego que partía en busca de la imensidad, mientras olisquearon el aire, percibiendo con sus finos olfatos, el aroma dulzón del ozono que el iridium dejaba en el aire al liberarse. Finalmente, se alejaron saltando de allí en busca de refugio, mientras los últimos ecos del estampido sónico producido por Mark al abandonar el siglo XXI, llegó hasta sus sensibles orejas que movieron frenéticamente mientras corrían hacia la relativa seguridad de una madriguera recientemente excavada en tierra caliza por algún otro animal que la había desechado, hacía mucho. Se internaron en las retorcidas galerías, agazapándose allí hasta que los ecos del salto en el tiempo de Mark, se fueron apagando gradualmente.

"Candy, vas a ser feliz, por encima de todo" –pensó Mark muy abatido, mientras los dientes le rechinaban y algunas lágrimas vertidas desde sus grandes y tristes ojos negros, que cerraba furiosamente con harto dolor, se vaporizaban al contacto con las voraces y ondulantes llamaradas del iridium que se agitaban frenéticas en torno suyo, transportándole a principios del siglo XX, nuevamente. El aire a su alrededor, se distorsionaba girando en violentos vórtices y vertiginosos remolinos, inducidos por el tórrido calor de fusión que generaba con las emanaciones a la atmósfera, de la explosiva y prodigiosa sustancia que bullía en sus venas y por todo su sistema circulatorio, inyectando adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo en ingentes cantidades, espoleado por la furiosa determinación que generaba en él el amor, mientras fuera del caparazón protector de luz, el penetrante silbido que producía al rasgar el aire a tan elevadas velocidades se tornaba insoportable por momentos. El iridium liberado a través de las heridas que se abrían en su piel lacerada, sometida a una altísima presión, a modo de palpitantes válvulas producía un espectáculo pirotécnico de serpenteantes lenguas ígneas anaranjadas, que no tenía nada de festivo. Mark cabalgaba el tiempo en pos del pasado, impulsado por sus candentes alas de fuego, una vez más, en medio de un espantoso bramido que se difundía por aquellos lares con un bronco eco, normalmente reservados a la quietud y al silencio más absolutos.

Candy sería feliz desde luego, pero no del modo que él imaginaba, y muchísimo menos estaba en disposición de saber que esa felicidad terminaría alcanzándole a él de forma definitiva, sin que ya pudiera eludir su verdadero destino, ni escapar de los sinceros sentimientos que se albergaban en su corazón, y que pugnaban por liberarse. Aquel amor que ligaba las vidas de ambos jóvenes era tan fuerte e indestructible, que ya no podrían seguir negando la evidencia por más tiempo, ni por más que se empeñaran en ello.

Mark tenía en mente salvar a Anthony como fuera, sobre todo tras no apreciar en el iris de sus atrayentes pupilas azules, el funesto indicio de la inevitabilidad en forma de leve resplandor. Su principal objetivo era conseguir que la muchacha que había cautivado su corazón durante una lejana mañana de Mayo, en una ubérrima e idílica colina presidida por un árbol enorme, muy cerca de un pequeño y humilde hospicio encalado de blanco y rematado por un pequeño campanario, consiguiera la anhelada felicidad, pero sus previsiones no serían como él esperaba o imaginaba, ya que tomarían un sesgo completamente opuesto. Poco antes de que la feroz tempestad se desatara con carácter definitivo, una brillante y rutilante estrella fugaz titiló por un instante, antes de dirigirse sin más demora hacia el pasado.

Saburo Godai era uno de los más prometedores pilotos de su promoción, y por ende, del 325º Hikotai o Squadron. Tras pasar unos duros exámenes y un riguroso entrenamiento había conseguido finalmente la culminación de su principal sueño que había perseguido con fervor, y sin desfallecer durante años. Sentarse en la cabina de un avión de caza y pilotarlo, era su mayor aspiración y ahora que su determinación le había llevado a culminar exitosamente sus metas, esperaba labrarse una prometedora carrera en la rama aérea de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa Japonesa, pero lo que no esperaba aunque era algo que asumía que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, como entrar en combate, por lo menos con la prontitud que tal repentino bautismo de fuego tuvo lugar, tan inesperadamente, de sopetón. Mientras estaba patrullando en solitario, al este de la Bahía de Tokio siguiendo un plan de rutina adentrándose en el Océano Pacífico, los sensibles sensores de alerta temprana de su caza empezaron a pitar con alarmante insistencia. El joven piloto observó los monitores de su cuadro de mandos y su vista estuvo saltando alternativamente entre estos y el display de su HUD situado, a la altura de sus ojos que le iba suministrando información, que sin embargo resultaba confusa cuando no errónea o imprecisa. Los datos arrojados por los sofisticados ordenadores de abordo, del avión le estaban comunicando que tenía delante suyo por lo menos una docena de aparatos hostiles, aunque no conseguía ver o distinguir nada, pese a que el radar le señalaba también que estaban al alcance de sus misiles, así como de sus ojos. Entonces lo vio. Aquello no se parecía a nada construido por la mano del hombre. Ni por lo más remoto.

Un torrente de fuego que surcaba el aire a velocidades imposibles, avanzaba impasible hacia él sin desviarse ni un ápice,. El joven tuvo que variar su trayectoria, para no colisionar contra el bólido igneo que pasó rozándole a muy poca distancia, aunque Mark en el último momento varió su ruta. Saburo notó como un sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal, y aun así mantuvo la calma aunque el F-15 se agitara debido a la frenética finta aérea a la que había sometido a su caza. Realizó una maniobra evasiva trazando una cerrada espiral para situarse a la cola del extraño fenómeno. El piloto se dispuso a solicitar permiso formal para abrir fuego contra el haz llameante, que le fue concedido desde la sede del mando de la defensa aérea. Saburo asintió brevemente, manipulando los controles del armamento misilístico de su F-15, para disponerse a combatir contra lo que fuera, que había invadido el espacio aéreo japonés, suscitando la alerta en buena parte de la cadena de radares militares, diseminados por las principales islas del archipiélago nipón. Los ocho misiles aire-aire alojados bajo las alas, aguardaban pacientemente el momento en que serían lanzados contra su objetivo, brillando siniestramente a la mortecina luz del atardecer, a la que arrancaban intensos brillos dorados, reflejados en sus pulimentadas carcasas, pintadas de un blanco impoluto.

Aceleró al máximo su avión. El F-15 Eagle se encabritó levemente, cuando el posquemador alcanzando la cúspide de su potencia, impulsó el gran caza hacia delante en pos de su adversario, pero para decepción y sorpresa de Saburo, su enemigo era aun más veloz y esquivo de lo que en un primer momento se había figurado sin mencionar el hecho de que se enfrentaba a algo más, de lo que en apariencia era tan solo una errática columna de fuego. Saburo meneó la cabeza para mantener su mente despejada. Sabía, intuía que había un ente inteligente dentro de esa estela de fuego, o que alguien o algo dotado igualmente de dicha inteligencia, la estaba controlando a distancia de alguna manera, porque el fuego era tangible y real, efectuando continuamente evasivas maniobras cerradas que casi no era capaz de seguir o imitar con su F-15. Como era obvio, tales zizgagueos y acrobacias eran meramente imposibles para un meteorito e impensables en cualquier aeronave militar, y menos civil. Ni el piloto más experimentado, a los mandos del mejor avión acrobático, habría podido igualar ni de lejos los imposibles movimientos de Mark, envuelto en el haz de fuego y luz.

Aferró con fuerza la palanca de mando y oprimió el botón rojo de disparo, cuando un pitido le indicó a través de sus auriculares, que los misiles estaban armados y listos para ser disparados. Los cohetes partieron de sus guías a gran velocidad, dirigidos certeramente contra Mark y acortando cada vez más la distancia que les separaba de su objetivo al que se habían esclavizado gracias a sus calibrados sensores alojados, en las ojivas de los proyectiles. Pero los misiles Aim 9 Sparrow pese a llegar a su objetivo, no lograron traspasar la coriácea protección luminosa que rodeaba a Mark, estallando con fragor y desviándole un poco de su ruta pero nada más. El joven viajero del tiempo, corrigió su rumbo nuevamente y siguió ganando altura.

El F-15 le lanzó otra pareja de misiles aire aire, pero Mark los dejó atrás antes de que el asombrado Saburo fuera capaz siquiera de elucubrar que había sucedido o reaccionar obrando en consecuencia. Los misiles continuaron volando hasta quedarse sin combustible y caer al agua estallando con gran fragor, varios miles de metros más abajo, levantando grandes surtidores de espuma blanca, tras su detonación.

Saburo optó por no continuar persiguiendo al haz flamígero porque se estaba adentrando en demasía en el Océano, y andaba corto de combustible. Tenía la suficiente autonomía para retornar a su base, pero nada más y no estaba en disposición de emprender arriesgadas persecuciones sobre el vasto mar Pacífico y menos entablar maniobras de combate aéreo, aunque hubiese querido averiguar que era aquello, y que estaba detrás de aquel penacho de fuego y luz que le esquivaba tan descaradamente, poniendo en entredicho la potencia de su caza de superioridad aérea, de casi cincuenta millones de euros, lo cual le soliviantó, pero prevaleció su buen juicio tras meditarlo durante unos instantes. Con un suspiro de resignación, manipuló los controles e hizo que el rugiente avión se encarara de vuelta hacia su base, tras virar en redondo para decepción del joven y audaz piloto. Saburo, muy a su pesar, prefirió no indagar que podía ser aquello contra lo que había disparado infructuosamente cuatro misiles porque le simpatizaba menos la idea de amerizar en mitad del Pacífico y aguardar un rescate que podría prolongarse en el tiempo. Lo único que sabía es que cuando volvió la cabeza para observar a través del visor tintado de su casco, lo que fuera aquello ya no estaba presente, y ni siquiera se destacaba en la línea del horizonte. Había pensado en utilizar el cañón rotativo que el avión llevaba instalado justo en el encastre derecho donde la estilizada ala de ese lado, se unía al fuselaje, pero consideró que era mejor no continuar malgastando munición. Inspiró lentamente. Los tensos momentos vividos habían hecho que su acelerada respiración empañara el plexigás de su visor, con el vaho de su aliento sin que se diera cuenta. Aferró los mandos con dedos sudorosos pero firmes, y regresó a su base.

Mark acusó con un gesto de fastidio y dolor el impacto de los dos cohetes pesados contra su cuerpo, pese al escudo de iridium que le envolvía, pero no tenía tiempo de lamentarse y menos de responder al ataque, lo cual tampoco era su intención. Se limitó a acelerar para ganar altura y finalmente, tras dejar atrás al insidioso e insistente caza logró saltar en el tiempo, rumbo hacia 1912. No era la primera vez que se veía involucrado imprevistamente en un combate aéreo. Le habían atacado con Sopwith Camel, e incluso disparado con un mosquetón de pólvora desde la frágil barquilla suspendida precariamente de un globo de observación, empleado para la dirección y corrección del tiro de artillería. También se tuvo que medir y enfrentar contra un P-38 Lightning de doble fuselaje y extraña cola, o contra el mítico P-51 Mustang. Incluso una vez llegó a perseguirle un reactor alemán, Me-262 durante una encarnizada batalla aérea en las postrimerías de la Segunda Guerra Mundial sobre la vertical de Hamburgo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que un reactor moderno, contemporáneo y oriundo de su época de procedencia, le hacía blanco de su ira nunca mejor dicho, aunque se las hubiera tenido que ver con algún que otro Mig-17 o un Super Mistere de los que logró zafarse sin mayores consecuencias.

16

Mark manobró diestramente en las inmensidades del tiempo, una vez que dejó atrás al persistente y audaz caza de combate, que había volado en pos suyo desistiendo por fin de derribarle.

Le había parecido distinguir, por entre los retazos de la densa y gelatinosa materia de la que parecía estar hecha la dimensión que separa unas eras de otras, a medida que iba materializándose en la época de Candy, lo que semejaba una especie de multitudinaria reunión en torno a un templete de estilo neoclásico. En él, una muchacha rubia se dirigía a una congregación de damas y caballeros que escuchaban su improvisado y ocurrente discurso, ante el disgusto de la tía abuela. Pese a la altura y a la velocidad a la que volaba, Mark pudo distinguir sus rasgos petreos, los ojillos inteligentes y la ganchuda nariz de la anciana dama que llevaba una aparatosa pamela de color azul claro a juego con su ampuloso vestido. Se mantuvo a la expectativa hasta que Candy, acompañada por Anthony comenzara a cabalgar. Aquellos tensos instantes le estaban destrozando, porque no podía soportar ver a su amada en compañía de otro, pero sobreponiéndose al dolor, siguió vigilándoles a distancia. Mark había conseguido atenuar el tremendo bang sónico que se producía tanto al abandonar una era, como en la reentrada que se producía al alcanzar otra y camuflaba su presencia, tornándose invisible al ojo humano manipulando el espectro de luz en torno suyo. Y atenuando la intensidad del enorme bramido que iba emitiendo, se materializó nuevamente en el pasado. Buscó rápidamente entre los participantes de la cacería organizada para festejar la adopción de Candy, por parte del patriarca de la familia Andrew que seguía empeñado en esconder su verdadera identidad, acerca de la cual todos se hacían cábalas.

Un hombre a caballo, con un prominente mostacho, y vestido a la antigua usanza escocesa hizo sonar un cuerno de caza alzándolo con el bello atardecer como telón de fondo, y a su señal, los sirvientes soltaron los perros de la jauría. Los invitados al evento organizado con ocasión de la adopción de Candy, fustigaron a sus caballos haciéndoles galopar frenetícamente. La cacería había dado comienzo.

-Debo apresurarme –dijo Mark para sí mientras intentaba que sus fuerzas no le abandonaran, por estar a punto de traspasar el umbral de su resistencia física. Haber llegado a conventirse en el punto jumbar de todo aquel cúmulo de nuevos derroteros y cambios tan imprevistos como brutales producidos no solo en su vida, no había sido precisamente fácil ni agradable y era algo que en sus inicios, estaba fuera de su control. Pegó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo e inició un largo y veloz picado avivando las llamaradas que salían de él, en dirección hacia Candy y Anthony, que continuaban cabalgando, ajenos a su presencia, por el momento.

Sin embargo, pese a sus estrictas precauciones, y a que surcaba el aire a gran altura, Candy presintió su presencia o por lo menos, intuyó que allí había algo o alguien que no debía estar allí. Mientras hablaba con Anthony acerca de la Colina de Pony e iba a preguntarle si él era el misterioso muchacho que la había encontrado desmayada a los pies del gran árbol que coronaba su loma, notó el calor proveniente de las alas de fuego con las que el iridium había dotado de una forma, que poco tenía de metafórica, a Mark.

-¿ Eh ? –preguntó sorprendida mientras miraba instintivamente hacia arriba y su caballo se encabritaba levemente, debido a las emanaciones del iridium que el nervioso corcel presentía con temor. Algunos animales eran muy sensitivos a las mismas. La muchacha imprimió un leve tirón a las riendas para obligar a su montura a que se detuviera, cosa que hizo al punto.

-¿ Sucede algo Candy ? –preguntó el solícito Anthony contrariado, que desde el aciago día del baile no podía sacarse de la cabeza la irrupción del extraño joven moreno, cuyos penetrantes ojos oscuros le impresionaran tanto.

-Nada, nada Anthony –mintió Candy, cuyo corazón dio un vuelco al intuir lo que no se atrevía a confirmar -sigamos cabalgando.

La muchacha había aceptado la amistad del joven rubio, pero su alma volaba en pos de Mark, que hacía lo mismo, sin perderles de vista y siguiéndoles estrechamente. Candy pareció serenarse y empezó a reír entablando una animada conversación con Anthony. Ambos jóvenes espolearon a sus caballos y dieron inicio a una frenética carrera a través de las verdes y vastas extensiones de Lakewood.

Pero algo salió mal, rematadamente mal. El caballo del joven y distinguido Anthony introdujo la pata en una trampa hábilmente disimulada, y encabritándose tiró al joven hacia atrás ante los gritos desesperados y la mirada perdida de Candy que se quedó petrificada, incapaz de articular palabra o de moverse. Entonces una luz iridiscente, un resplandor naranja iluminó el área circundante efectuando una pasada rasante sobre el aterrorizado joven. Un par de brazos musculosos y curtidos, emergieron del interior del haz de luz naranja, para aferrarle con fuerza por las axilas frenando en seco su caída hacia atrás de espaldas, contra la hierba. Candy había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo destrozado de Anthony a sus pies, vio como una majestuosa figura la sobrevolaba llevando en brazos a Anthony, medio desmayado, pero sano y salvo. Anthony recobró el conocimiento en manos del desconocido. Intentó mirar a su alrededor y un cegador brillo le impedía distinguir nada, aunque le dio la impresión de que estaban volando.

-Tápate los oidos –le dijo una voz masculina grave- y una mano firme y curtida le tendió unos tapones- voy a liberar el poder del iridium para aterrizar y puede que el silbido que se va a producir te perturbe.

Sin saber si estaba soñando, sus sentidos le estaban gastando una pesada broma o había perdido el juicio, no obstante obedeció. Mark se aproximó a tierra intentando que la luz o el irritante silbido que despedía al liberar iridium en el aire, no alertara a todos los demás invitados ni destrozara los tímpanos de Anthony. Afortunadamente, el área estaba desierta, aparte de ellos tres, y nadie escuchó o vio los sonidos o la luz que el joven provocaba. Mark logró aterrizar verticalmente, depositándole sano y salvo en la hierba Antes de que Anthony pudiera reaccionar, huyó corriendo despavorido, temeroso de que pudieran cogerle. Pero aquella vez no conseguiría escaparse. Se detuvo agotado, notando como la sangre le bullía y empezaba a verterse por las cicatrices que el iridium dibujaba en su cuerpo torturado. Pasó algo de tiempo. El valeroso joven permanecía reclinado contra una pared jadeando por el esfuerzo. Quiso marcharse antes de que Candy le reconociera o pudiera hacerle preguntas embarazosas, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado. Cada vez que liberaba el portentoso poder del átomo de iridium, terminaba agotado y deshecho. Y el deseo de permanecer junto a ella, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes le contuvo. Mark se mareó y cayó a tierra, pero Candy corrió a su lado sosteniéndole entre sus manos con dificultad, debido al excesivo peso del joven moreno.

-¿ Quien eres ? –le preguntó Candy no para conocer su nombre que ya sabía, si no para intentar adivinar de una vez por todas, porqué aquel hombre moreno de oscura mirada aparecía siempre en los momentos más decisivos de su vida -¿ por qué siempre acudes cuando estoy en peligro para salvarme o ayudar a la gente que quiero ?

Mark intentó zafarse, pero no podía. Estaba muy débil. Entonces un chorro de sangre brotó de su pecho asustando a Candy, que esta vez, no se desmayó aunque fuera por el escaso margen que le dejaban sus ansias de averiguar de una vez por todas, quien era aquel joven tan extraño como misterioso.

-No te preocupes por mi…..lo importante es que Anthony está a salvo y ya no….

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de los primos de Candy, Alister y Archie se adelantaron furiosos para atacar a Mark porque creyeron que pretendía hacer daño a Candy.

-¡!No quietos, ¡! ¡! No le hagáis daño, ha salvado a Anthony !. Pero no se que le ocurre. Se ha desmayado de pronto y no deja de sangrar.

Candy empezó a llorar agitando a Mark para que se despertara.

-No, no puedes morirte, no sé lo que tienes, pero no puedes hacerme esto, no sin que te agradezca lo que has hecho por mí. Tengo que saber quien eres, tengo que averiguarlo.

Finalmente Anthony reaccionó saliendo del shock. Aun estaba un poco mareado y desorientado por la caída, pero ileso y fuera de si, porque creía que a Candy le había ocurrido una desgracia. Pero cuando vio a Mark se quedó helado.

El joven, que había evitado que se destrozara el cráneo contra el suelo, estaba sangrando, pero aquella sangre, aquellas hemorragias no se parecían a nada que hubiera podido ver o conocer antes. Mark lanzaba a presión desde su espalda y hombros, un líquido negruzco que le hacía contorsionarse de dolor de tal forma, que tuvo que aferrarse al nudoso tronco de un árbol para no caer desmayado sobre la hierba. Finalmente, pareció calmarse y una sangre de tonalidad roja sustituyó los furiosos embates de la de color oscuro, ya expulsados de su cuerpo los venenosos compuestos que generaba en su sangre la utilización del iridium a plena potencia. Mark tenía intención de huir hacia el siglo XXI, pero no era capaz de moverse, o más bien no deseaba hacerlo, harto de huir, de esquivar y de negar la inexorable certeza de unos nobles y dulces sentimientos que le iban invadiendo con una sensación de paz y de ingrávida quietud, cuando vio como una muchacha de coletas rubias que asomaban bajo una boina adornada con una pluma de faisán, y ojos del color de las esmeraldas más puras y perfectas se le acercaba gritando su nombre de forma desgarradora, enfundada en suntuosos ropajes escoceses una vez se apeó de su caballo para correr hacia él. La corta capa carmesí que ceñía su cuello de cisne revoloteaba en torno a ella por efecto de la veloz carrera emprendida para reunirse con Mark lo antes posible. La muchacha llegó sin aliento al lado del inerte joven que permanecía en medio de un gran charco de sangre, observándole con una mezcla de alegría y desazón.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte" –pensó Mark sonriendo entristecido, pero feliz por vez primera en mucho tiempo –"esta vez no" –se repitió así mismo, mientras la llorosa figura de Candy iba llenando su campo visual hasta arrodillarse a sus pies para aferrarle con sus brazos sedosos. El atormentado muchacho notó como unas lágrimas calientes mojaban su rostro y su cuello, mientras experimentaba el nectar de unos labios carnosos que le besaban brevemente pero cada vez con mayor fervor y ansia, mientras una voz de mujer atribulada coreaba su nombre incesantemente entreverado con palabras de amor y de reproche por haberla dejado sola durante tanto tiempo.

"Cielos, este hombre…este hombre, me acaba de salvar la vida.". –pensó Anthony aterrado, porque había volado por el aire por unos breves y angustiosos instantes suspendido por las firmes manos de un ser imposible, que no debía de estar allí.

Candy se giró, destrozada, hacia Anthony golpeándole el pecho de pura desesperación.

Los ojos azules de Anthony se encontraron con los de Mark, oscuros como la más negra de las noches, al igual que la que había dejado caer su funesto telón, al finalizar el último acto de la tragedia que se escenificaba en su desgajado corazón. El joven y apenado aristócrata, sabía perfectamente que ya nada volvería a ser igual jamás, sobre todo cuando le reconoció

-Tú –dijo con una inflexión mezcla de puro terror, sorpresa y rabia al identificarle como el joven intruso del baile.

Mark asintió lentamente y no dijo nada, guardando un revelador silencio.

. Siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que el mismo hombre que le había salvado la vida hacía escasos instantes, interrumpiera la fastuosa fiesta a la que había invitado a Candy junto con sus primos golpeando las cristaleras con sus grandes puños y llorando amargamente. No habría tenido la mayor importancia, si no hubiera sido, porque Candy estaba comportándose exactamente igual que él reaccionando a su llamada, correspondiendo a sus sentimientos. A través de la fina cristalera, Mark y Candy se declararon su mutuo amor y Anthony tuvo que asistir adolorido y contrito a aquella, para él, terrible escena. El joven se había marchado, pero sabía que regresaría, y que cuando lo hiciera, sería para quedarse definitivamente. Y ese fatal momento, había llegado por fin.

-Anthony tenemos que ayudarle, se muere, y no se porqué.

Pero Anthony no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo por ayudarle. Temía algo que no se atrevía a confesarla, a pesar de que el joven le había ayudado. Apretó los puños y aferrando a Candy firmemente por la mano trató de alejarla de él.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo Anthony ? ¿ por qué quieres separarme de su lado? ¿ que te pasa Anthony ?

-No podemos hacer nada por él, Candy, este hombre está en las últimas.

-¿ Pero como puedes decir eso ? ¿ no pretenderás dejarle así ?

-Enviaré al doctor, pero mucho me temo que ya no podamos hacer nada por este desgraciado.

En ese momento, Mark sufrió una convulsión y un chorro de sangre brotó de su brazo derecho. Tosió. Parecía presa de una fiebre altísima. Candy se aferró al desconocido y mirando a Anthony con ojos inyectados de ira dijo:

-Si le pasa algo, jamás te lo perdonaré Anthony, no volverás a verme más, lo juro.

Sabía que hablaba en serio y terminó por claudicar ante su evidente amenaza. Hizo que le trasladaran a una de las habitaciones principales de la mansión y dispuso un equipo médico de enfermeras y doctores que le cuidaran día y noche. La fiebre de Mark era muy alta. El doctor que le visitó se asustó. Movió la cabeza y dijo apesadumbrado:

-Es milagroso que este hombre viva aun. No sé porqué pero juraría que una voluntad muy fuerte, le mantiene con vida a duras penas.

Candy le veló durante horas, hasta que de pronto la fiebre, pero más bien el amor le hicieron confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Candy, Candy, te….te….quiero. Soy….soy Mark, angel mío.

De pronto Candy se quedó petrificada. Recordó de golpe algo que se le había pasado por alto durante aquellos años. Un muchacho asustado, de ojos de azabache con el largo cabello desplegado al viento, que la observó fascinada cuando la encontró por primera vez en la colina de Pony. Ella también se quedó prendada de él. Pero se desmayó sin saber porqué y cuando recobró el conocimiento, había desaparecido de repente y en su lugar estaba al que había considerado erroneamente su primer amor durante tanto tiempo. Mark no tuvo el cuidado de seguir a su otro yo y este continuó el curso equivocado de forma que la antigua línea temporal no se había perdido. Y tuvo una visión de una conversación que mantuvo con él, durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron enamorados.

-El amor tiene caminos retorcidos e inescrutables –declamó vertiendo sus lágrimas sobre la frente de Mark mientras sujetaba sus manos con fuerza-. Entonces abrió los ojos y él continuó por ella.

-Y siempre se acaba abriendo camino.

-Mark, Mark, eres tú, ahora lo recuerdo todo.

Su llanto empapó también la cara de Mark. Ambos acabaron fundidos en un largo abrazo besándose apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas de ambos jóvenes se entremezclaban formando un torrente de perlas que brillaban bajo las arañas de cristal de la suntuosa alcoba.

-¿ Por qué me dejaste ? ¿ por qué cambiaste el futuro ? la de noches que me despertaba llorando con tu nombre en los labios, la ira y la tristeza que sentía por no poder ponerle un rostro a tu nombre. Hasta que te recordé solo y desvalido en la colina de Pony y me dijiste tu nombre. Mark, incluso intentaste sonreírme y resbalaste haciéndome reir.

Fue cuando me enamoré de ti porque era tu rostro y no el del Príncipe el que estaba en mi mente y en mi corazón, solo que no se bien porqué mi mente lo olvidó..

-Quizás lo olvidaste porque algo te traumatizó.. Te hice reír, pero te desmayaste cuando aquel maldito chorro de sangre que salió de mi hombro te asustó. Cuando despertaste, yo imbécil de mí me marche asustado y él ocupó mi lugar sin darse cuenta.

Mark la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola tiernamente:

-Mi dulce ángel, mi querida y preciosa niña –dijo Mark derramando su llanto sobre sus hombros y su pelo- Jamás volveré a dejarte, me da igual el mundo, me da igual sus leyes y convencionalismos. Te quiero y eso para mí es suficiente.

-Para mí también amor mío. Yo también te quiero. No quiero separarme jamás de ti.

Entonces Candy recitó con su dulce voz, la emotiva despedida que Mark le dedicara poco después de salvarla de la catarata, palabra por palabra. A Mark se le saltaban las lágrimas al recordar su cobarde huida de su lado.

-Entonces una de tus lágrimas se posó en mi mejilla. Juraste protegerme y amarme para siempre. Jamás pude olvidar tus palabras. Cada noche lloraba en silencio al recordarlas. Te eché tantísimo de menos. No pude olvidarte. El mal sueño no eras tú mi amor, sino la separación que nos tuvo tanto tiempo alejados sin poder amarnos.

-Candy, amor mío.

Volvieron a besarse, sin importarles que a pocos metros al otro lado de las puertas del dormitorio estuviese todo un mundo que no comprendería su imposible y puro amor.

17

Anthony paseaba de arriba abajo por el pasillo. Hacía tiempo que Candy permanecía en la habitación. Alister le tomó del hombro izquierdo y dijo:

-Tranquilo muchacho, no le pasará nada. Estando nosotros aquí ese hombre no podrá hacerla ningún daño.

-Es eso lo que me preocupa –dijo el joven deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo- hay algo en él…No es de este mundo, Alister, llámame chiflado o loco, pero tiene un poder, algo que percibí cuando me salvó del accidente.

-¿ Qué ? –Archie se giró sorpresivamente- si nos dijiste que unos arbustos amortiguaron tu caída.

Anthony bajó la cabeza, pesaroso y dijo:

-Os mentí. Lo siento, pero aquello, aquello que ví, es algo imposible de creer.

-Prueba a contárnoslo. Nosotros decidiremos.

Anthony bajó la voz para que Candy y el joven yacente en la alcoba, no pudiera escucharles desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando acabó su relato de un hombre que volaba envuelto en una cegadora luz y que alcanzaba velocidades imposibles, sus dos amigos le observaban con la boca abierta.

-¿ Entendeis ahora por qué mentí ? –suspiró- podéis tomarme por loco, o cínico, pero es la verdad. Podéis pensar lo que queráis.

-Te creemos a ti amigo, es difícil de asimilar, pero, sabemos que no has contado una mentira en tu vida, excepto lo de tu caída –observó Stear, mientras Archie aun dudaba receloso de creer o no a su primo.

Anthony continuaba mirando con angustia hacia la puerta de la habitación. Candy seguía sin salir.

-Si quieres entramos y la sacamos aunque sea a rastras –dijo Stear atribuyendo su preocupación a aquello.

Anthony permaneció en silencio, con los puños crispados y casi a punto de llorar.

-¿ Que sucede Anthony ? –le preguntó Archie- ¿ acaso hay algo más que nos estás ocultando ?

Anthony giró la cabeza desviando la mirada de sus amigos y confesó:

-Se trata de Annie.

-¿ Que estás intentado decirnos ? –le sacudieron frenéticamente de las solapas de su chaleco- ¿ que tiene que ver ella con todo esto ?

-Nos hemos enamorado. Fue algo accidental, pura casualidad, en la fiesta de hace dos meses, en honor a la tía abuela. Estuvimos bailando, nos reímos juntos, y volvimos a quedar para dar un paseo a caballo. Congeniamos, nos atraíamos…. Cada vez nos fuimos gustando más, hasta que en un par de citas más…..ella me besó y yo no pude resistirme y le correspondí. Me empecé a prendar de ella en aquel baile, pero no me atrevía a confesarle mis sentimientos, por miedo a ser rechazado….y por no hacerle daño a Candy, pero ya no podemos seguir escondiéndolo. Nos han visto justos varias veces.

Anthony amaba a Candy con todas sus fuerzas, pero dándola por irremisiblemente perdida, optó por no hundirse en la desesperación intentando reflotar su vida, compartiéndola con otra muchacha que resultó ser casualmente la mejor y más íntima amiga de Candy, aunque ese detalle lo averiguase por boca de la muchacha. Su madre adoptiva había decidido que había que silenciar a toda costa su humilde origen e infancia en el Hogar de Pony, para evitar que de saberse, acarrease imprevistos contratiempos en el detallado y elaborado futuro dentro del jerárquico esquema de la alta sociedad, que Sarah Brighten había organizado y planeado meticulosamente para ella, sin contar con su opinión, y mucho menos con la aprobación de la tímida muchacha morena de grandes ojos azules.

Por su parte, presentía que Annie estaba desarrollando una suerte de comedia pareja a la suya, porque le daba la firme impresión que ella también estaba intentando olvidar desesperadamente a alguien como fuera. Solo que Annie lo disimulaba peor que él.

Archie estuvo a punto de descargar un puñetazo contra su amigo. Anthony no se resistió. Se sentía culpable y ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero en el último instante, se detuvo y le soltó. No llegó a sentir el demoledor impacto de los nudillos de su primo, colisionando contra su cara.

-No vamos a arreglar nada a puñetazos –dijo Stear conciliador viendo aliviado, que su hermano decidía no pegar a Anthony- supongo que tu decisión es firme Anthony.

-Completamente. Amo a Annie –mintió- y ella a mí. Sé que vamos a hacerle mucho daño a Candy, pero cuanto antes se lo digamos, menor será su sufrimiento.

Archie esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. Parecía que casi hasta suspiraba aliviado al conocer aquella noticia.

18

Los sentimientos de Anthony eran contradictorios, por un lado deseaba fervientemente entrar para agradecer a aquel joven el que hubiera salvado su vida, pero por otro, temía encontrarse con Candy para contarle su romance con Annie porque sabía que su dolor sería inmenso y que probablemente rompería la amistad entre las dos muchachas, pero lo que más le dolía y temía era confirmar sus peores temores, que finalmente se habían materializado. Candy amaba a ese hombre y él no podía hacer nada para detener los engranajes del destino. Al otro lado de la puerta la situación no era mucho mejor. Candy temía lo mismo, pero en relación a Anthony.

-No podemos decírselo –decía meneando la cabeza mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes observaban con aprensión las puertas del domicilio –le romperé el corazón.

Mark suspiró e intentó incorporarse de la cama. No estaba muy habituado a la comodidad. Trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer pero Candy le sostuvo.

-Mark, aun estás muy débil, no puedes hacer esfuerzo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, si no tu felicidad Candy. ¿ Aun le amas, verdad ?

Candy negó con la cabeza y le besó largamente con gesto lánguido y meloso. Aquella era la mejor respuesta que Mark podía recibir disipando sus temores, pero confirmando los de Anthony.

-Solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti –susurró Candy en voz baja y queda en su oído.

Mark se irguió con dificultad, inesperadamente feliz, pero apenado porque estaba a punto de destrozar las esperanzas y aspiraciones de un hombre, junto con su corazón y las emociones que bullían en su intrincado interior.

El esfuerzo hizo que un hilo de sangre resbalara por su hombro cayendo al suelo asustando a Clean que dormitaba placidamente en una canastilla..

Entonces Mark abrió una ventana. La habitación se iluminó tenuemente, cuando las primeras emanaciones de iridium entraron en contacto con el aire.

Mark miraba la luna y en su superficie vio reflejada la dulce faz de Candy.

-Si lo deseas me marcharé. Te quiero, pero no deseo que sufras por mi culpa. Sal ahí fuera y acude a los brazos de Anthony. Yo me iré…para no entrometerme más, y está vez para siempre..

-Noooo –le abrazó fuertemente por la espalda- no quiero que te vayas, Mark, no, tu eres mi verdadero príncipe. Por favor, apaga esas llamas. Se lo diré y lo entenderá.

-Le harás mucho daño y conozco bien esa sensación. No quiero lastimaros. Yo….

-Yo me encargaré. Tendrán que entenderlo, por mucho que me duela. Ven, saldremos los dos. Nadie podrá doblegarnos amor mío.

19

Harto de la tardanza de Candy, Anthony abrió la puerta de golpe, justo al mismo tiempo que ella se disponía a hacerlo. Se miraron por unos instantes. Tanto ella como él, no tenían valor para empezar a hablar primero. Finalmente, fue Anthony que habló primero.

-Candy, debo decirte algo, a solas.

Yo también tengo que hablarte Anthony, pero no aquí.

Anthony pidió a Candy que aguardase un momento.

Anthony miró a Mark, el hombre que salvara su vida y le pidió que le acompañara unos metros donde el grupo no pudiese oir sus palabras.

-¿ Por qué lo hiciste ? ¿ no te das cuenta de que ella te ama realmente? ¿ acaso no temiste que conmigo vivo, ella quizás podría haberte no correspondido ?

Mark frunció el ceño y poniendo su ancha mano en el hombro de Anthony dijo:

-No podía ser feliz a costa de tu vida Anthony. De hecho, hice todo lo imposible para que ella permaneciera contigo, creyendo que así sería más feliz que conmigo, pero no lo he logrado. Está firmemente decidida a quedarse conmigo.

Anthony le miró incrédulo.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ te estás disculpando ?

Y no solo eso. Aquel hombre estaba llorando. Dos hilos de plata recorrían sus mejillas mientras Anthony se quedaba boquiabierto.

-¿ Por qué lloras Mark ?

El alacrán se giró y miró de soslayo al joven aristócrata.

-Porque acabo de destrozar tu felicidad. No puedes entenderlo, pero yo sí, se lo que es que le rompan el corazón a alguien.

-Tengo que hablar con Candy un momento, ¿ no te importa verdad ?

-En absoluto, aunque si ella cambiase de idea en el último momento…..lo entenderé. No me enojaré, lo prometo.

Anthony sintió piedad por el gigantesco joven. Esta vez posó él su mano en su antebrazo derecho y dijo:

-Salvaste mi vida, y no solo eso, intentaste sacrificar tu felicidad por la mía. Es algo que no olvidaré jamás, Mark.

-Ve con Candy –dijo Mark. Temía que ella cambiaría de idea y nuevamente quedaría solo.

-Pero ya estoy acostumbrado –masculló con voz triste.

-¿ Decias ?

-Nada.

Anthony se acercó a Candy y se la llevó aparte.

-¿ Le amas verdad Candy ?

-Anthony yo….yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero….

Anthony sonrió y entornó los ojos.

-¿ Sabes ? es muy curioso.

-¿ Eh ? no te comprendo Anthony.

-Es muy sencillo…Yo también he…..he….encontrado otro amor. Tampoco quería romperte el corazón.

Candy se quedó muy sorprendida, pero sus sentimientos de culpa desaparecieron de pronto. Entonces abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a los labios:

-Annie. Ella es la….

Anthony pensó que pese a que ella quería a Mark, se sentiría triste y decepcionada, y hasta traicionada, pero en lugar de eso, le cogió las manos deseándole felicidad.

-Anthony, ojalá seas tan feliz como espero serlo yo.

Anthony se quedó pensativo y observando a la sombría y callada figura que destacaba muy por encima de las cabezas de sus dos amigos dijo gravemente:

-No Candy, creo que él lo merece tanto o más que nosotros dos. Intentó cambiar nuestros destinos para hacernos dichosos, pero al final, fue alcanzado por esa felicidad de la que intentaba desprenderse y escapar porque creía que nos haría sufrir por lo que el tomaba por su propio egoísmo, cuando era un profundo sufrimiento que le estaba ahogando. Pobre alma atormentada.

-Pobre Mark, él, ¿ un egoísta ? tienes razón Anthony, si alguien merece ser feliz por encima de todo es él.

-Por cierto Candy, ¿ como supiste que Annie y yo ?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-Entonces ya lo sabías.

Candy y Anthony se abrazaron. Mark vio aquello y agachó la cabeza. Sonrió amargamente y un débil resplandor iluminó de nuevo la estancia.

-Se feliz Candy, y nunca renuncies al verdadero amor.

-Lo haré.

Candy retornó al lado de Mark que se había marchado desoyendo a Archie y Alister. La muchacha le dio alcance en el patio. Le llamó por su nombre y le besó apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Mark.

-¿ Por qué estás llorando Mark ? Estoy contigo…esta vez para siempre.

-Creía que te había perdido de nuevo.

Candy le abrazó y recordó las últimas palabras de Anthony:

"Yo también supe que le amabas, el mismo día en que le ví salvarte de aquella barca a la deriva. No hacías más que repetir su nombre por las noches y llorabas en silencio. Me alegro por los dos Candy".

Anthony contempló a la pareja desde el balcón. A su lado estaba Annie que se sentía aun remordimientos, pese que Anthony estaba logrando convencerla de que no había ningún culpable. Se acurrucó junto a su amado y Anthony acarició sus cabellos castaños.

Mark les había unido. Annie lloró en el hombro de Anthony y musitó:

-Espero que seas tan feliz como nosotros, querida amiga mía, querida Candy Hasta siempre.

Archie se sumió en sus invenciones, pero Alister no podía dejar de pensar en Candy.

20

La noticia corrió como la pólvora. Candy salía con un completo desconocido sin oficio ni beneficio. Después de la conmoción que supuso que Annie y Anthony declararan su compromiso formal, saltaba aquel escándalo inadmisible. La tía abuela hizo llamar a Candy que obediente y sumisa escuchó la reprimenda de la anciana.

-Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, es vergonzoso, que alguien como tú, miembro de nuestra distinguida familia se relacione con semejante individuo. ¿ quien es ? su aspecto es desastrado, y no me gustan esos ojos tan torvos y tristes ni sus cabellos.

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte alboroto. Mark avanzaba hacia las estancias privadas de la matriarca de los Andrew sin que los criados y vigilantes que le salían al paso pudieran detenerle. Mark pidió que le abrieran la puerta o la echaría abajo.

Candy se asomó a la ventana y vio a su amado avanzar como una locomotora entre los asustados sirvientes que ya no se atrevían ni a mirarle.

-Por favor, tía abuela, permítale entrar. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Jamás. Ese individuo nunca pondrá un pie en la mansión de los Andrew.

Apenas terminara de hablar, Mark había arrancado la puerta de sus goznes como si fuera de papel y entrado en la estancia. La arrojó al suelo con estrépito y se encaró con la anciana que creyó lo peor.

-No se asuste señora, aunque he oído todas las lindezas que de mí ha contado, no voy a agredirla. Si Candy quiere estar conmigo lo debe de decidir ella y nadie más. Yo respetaré su decisión, pero no lo de una aristocracia rancia y anticuada.

Candy se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Mark.

-Lo siento tía abuela, pero le quiero y no voy a abandonarle. No, esta vez no.

Mark se sentía muy feliz.

La matriarca de los Andrew tuvo que sentarse para que la rabia y la desazón no nublasen su mente o le hicieran perder la compostura. Aquel joven había salvado a su nieto pero no por eso iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-Candy –dijo la anciana con voz seca y cortante- sal de la estancia y espera fuera. He de hablar con este joven.

Mark sostuvo la mirada de la anciana. Aquellos ojos tristes la impresionaron.

-Si es por la puerta, no se preocupe, se la arreglaré pero no soporto que me calumnien en presencia de mi novia.

-¿ Tu novia ? ¿ es que te has vuelto loco ? ¡!Es una niña que no sabe nada de la vida.

¿ Te has mirado acaso ? Si ya con tu estatura inspiras un profundo miedo. Y no digamos de la diferencia de edad.

-¿ Que tiene que ver eso con….?

-Lo anterior no tendría demasiada importancia si no fueras un plebeyo ¿ que vida podrías ofrecerle a Candy ? ¿ la de un errante vagabundo ?

-Señora, no le consiento…

-El que no te consiente nada soy yo. Si insistes en ver a Candy, tendré que alejarla de ti. Mandándola estudiar a otro país por ejemplo.

-Ella se opondrá. No….

Candy entró de repente para apaciguar los ánimos. Mark estaba a punto de explotar, de hecho rompió el cristal de la mesa del despacho de un puñetazo.

-No Mark por favor, no discutas con ella, por favor.

-Están todos locos, Candy, ¿ acaso quieres vivir como esta gente, amargada y resignada ? ¿ que clase de existencia es esta ?

-Mark yo, no puedo desobedecer….

Entonces Mark la atrajo contra su pecho. El corazón de Mark latía con mucha fuerza y el de Candy parecía galopar en pos del de Mark.

-Ven conmigo Candy, ven a mi mundo, donde nada de estas absurdas normas nos alcancen siquiera.

-Mark yo….

-No quiero que nos separen nunca más, siempre que ese sea también tu deseo.

-Sabes de sobra que no anhelo otra cosa en esta vida.

-Ya lo ha oído señora. Ella se viene conmigo.

Candy se giró mirando con tristeza a la señora Elroy. No apreció el más mínimo atisbo de comprensión en la anciana mujer.

Mark pasó su brazo en torno a la cintura de Candy y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida. La autoritaria voz de la anciana les detuvo por un instante:

-Candy si sales por esa puerta con ese sujeto, puedes dar tu relación con la familia Andrew por terminada. Serás expulsada sin remedio de nuestra familia.

Candy miró a Mark buscando consejo:

-Debes elegir Candy. Sea cual sea tu decisión, la respetaré.

-Vámonos Mark. Quiero irme contigo.

21

-Mark contemplaba la colina de Pony con el gigantesco y venerable árbol que crecía allí y cuyas ramas mecían una suave que traía la fragancia de la primavera. Observó el pequeño hospicio donde Candy abrazaba a sus dos madres adoptivas y a los pequeños huérfanos que parecían sentir una devoción especial por ella.

-Tiene gracia –se dijo recordando el momento en que el iridium le llevó por vez primera hasta allí- se ve que no desvié lo suficiente a mi otro yo.

Se sentó al pie del árbol y respiró hondo:

-Me convertí en príncipe a pesar de todo, y esa anciana dijo que era un plebeyo.

Pero le daba igual, porque tenía a su ángel con él. Para su sorpresa Candy le hacía gestos para que bajara. La muchacha recordaba también aquel chico de ojos asustados pero hermosos que la encandilara sin palabras. Como Mark no lo hiciera, subieron todos a verle. Los niños contemplaban al joven con curiosidad y pronto congeniaron. Después de las presentaciones, Mark se quedó jugando un rato más con los niños. La hermana María que parecía preocupada, le preguntó entonces:

-¿ Le quieres Candy ?

-Más que a mi propia vida.

-Que seas feliz, querida niña –le dijo la señora Pony llorando. Sentía que había perdido a Candy.

Entonces Mark se fijo en algo que brillaba al pie del árbol. Era la ojiva de su lanzacohetes. Alguien lo había cubierto de tierra y había pasado inadvertido todo aquel tiempo. Afortunadamente, la carga explosiva estaba desactivada. Desenterró el pesado RPG-12 y de pronto se acordó que fue él quien lo ocultó y desarmó, por si tenía que servirse de él. Y lo había olvidado allí todo ese tiempo. Cerró su puño en torno al arma y la rompió en dos pedazos que luego aplastó con sus poderosos pies.

-Ya no me hará falta –musitó feliz con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Se quedaron algunos días por expreso deseo de Candy. Mark se alojó en un pequeño cobertizo que pusieron a su disposición para no perturbar demasiado aquellos momentos tan emotivos para Candy.

La noche anterior a la partida de ambos amantes, Candy subió con él a la colina.

-Mi príncipe, mi amor, mi único amor –dijo ella llorando emocionada hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel, mi único amor –recalcó él abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura mientras su dulce aroma embriagaba al joven.

Y se besaron bajo la luna sellando definitivamente su amor.

-Perdóname Mark –dijo ella repentinamente.

-Pero mi amor, no hay nada que…

-Sí Mark, porque te olvidé, te borré de mi mente y eso te ha hecho sufrir lo indecible.

-No pienses más en ello. Lo importante es que aquí empezó nuestra felicidad –dijo Mark besándola el pelo, justo sobre uno de sus lazos..

-Te quiero Mark.

-Yo también.

22

-¿ Estás segura de querer ir Candy ? A mí me da lo mismo quedarme aquí o donde sea, con tal de estar contigo. Si quieres nos instalaremos cerca del Hogar de Pony, o en Chicago o donde tú quieras.

-No Mark, quiero conocer tu mundo, aunque solo sea una vez. ¿ Me llevarás?

-Sabes que por ti sacaría la Tierra de su eje si me lo pidieras, Candy.

Mark asintió. Fueron a un paraje desierto, donde nadie les molestaría. Mark pidió a Candy que se alejara unos pasos. Y Mark desató gradualmente el inmenso poder de los átomos de iridium. Tendió hacia Candy un par de tapones de metacrilato aislante. La chica parpadeó extrañada y Mark le dijo:

-Póntelos en los oídos cuando te diga. Si no el fragor del iridium al mezclarse con el aire te podría destrozar los tímpanos.

Candy asintió y Mark siguió hablando:

-Ahora cógete a mi cintura muy fuerte y cierra los ojos, aunque puedes abrirlos si lo deseas. Más que nada es para que no te impresione lo que vas a ver. Las radiaciones que voy a desprender son letales, pero yo te protegeré. Simplemente déjate llevar y no tengas miedo. ¿ Estás segura de querer hacer esto ?

-Completamente y deja ya de sermonearme. Pareces la tía abuela, solo que más guapo, varonil y adorable.

Rieron a carcajadas y cuando Candy estuvo dispuesta, Mark le pidió que se protegiera los oídos y cerrara los ojos.

-Cierra los ojos, mi amor, alla vamos.

Mark empezó a correr a grandes zancadas. Candy iba sujeta a su cintura oyendo latir vigorosamente el joven corazón del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Y su amor crecía a cada momento que estaba a su lado. Candy notó unas poderosas vibraciones y como todo subía y bajaba. El estómago se le revolvió pero logró contenerse. Aunque Mark le dijo que no mirase, abrió los ojos y vio como iba cimbreando colgada de él, como si fuera la bufanda de Mark en vez de una mujer que por amor saltaba en el tiempo con su amado. Mark desató furiosas reacciones químicas y un chisporroteo de electricidad estática y olor dulzón a ozono llenó el ambiente. Mark saltó mientras el temible silbido del que hablaba Mark ensordeció el valle. Se elevaron gracilmente dejando una estela de fuego a su paso. Candy miró y se emocionó ante el prisma de colores y bellas formas que conformaban la dimensión que separaban las distintas dimensiones y universos.

"Es, es maravilloso. Mark eres…eres…. excepcional"

Mark le había comentado que viajarían a Mach 25. Le explicó que serían unos veinticinco mil kilómetros por hora.

Llegaron al siglo XXI aterrizando suavemente en una playa desierta. Mark redujo al mínimo el siseo del iridium para no atraer la atención de nadie y camufló su descenso con una fina cortina de electrones que les hacía invisibles hasta que tocaron el suelo. Entonces Mark soltó a Candy. A lo lejos se divisaba una enorme ciudad de edificios de hormigón y acero. Un avión volando a baja altura asustó a Candy que se abrazó con fuerza a Mark.

-No es nada cariño, no te hará el menor daño. Además yo estoy contigo, a tu lado.

Fueron caminando hasta la ciudad que no distaba mucho de la playa. Allí Candy, encontró aquel nuevo mundo, caótico, sucio, ruidoso y triste. Un coche de policía pasó con la sirena aullando, a toda velocidad y Candy tuvo otro fuerte sobresalto.

-No tengas miedo mi vida, te iré explicando en que consiste cada cosa que veas.

Pero Candy parecía muy entristecida. La gente con la que se cruzaban parecía hosca, cruel, triste, todo era gris y marchito, pese a los grandes rascacielos, y las brillantes luces de colores. Un manto de tonalidades sucias y deslucidas, parecía extenderse en el pesado y opresivo ambiente de la urbe, tornando opresiva aquella realidad que resultaba ya de por si, tan desalentadora y dura, a ojos de la muchacha.

Además la contemplaban con hostilidad y rudeza. Tal vez se debiera a la delicada belleza de Candy o a sus ropas ostensiblemente pasadas de moda. Mark y ella convinieron que comprarían ropa nueva cuanto antes, sobre todo para ella.

-Si el dependiente pregunta diremos que estuvimos en una fiesta de disfraces –comentó Mark.

Candy pareció indignarse, aunque tuvo que reconocer que Mark opinaba con acierto. Estaban llamando mucho la atención. A Candy le pareció muy irónico que su ropa nueva hubiera quedado desfasada. La joven se encaró con Mark cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo:

-Me aseguraste que muchas mujeres en tu época llevaban falda larga. No puedo entender porqué todo el mundo me observa. Yo no creo que desentone tanto la verdad –exclamó airada, abriendo los brazos en un gesto de enojo y desviando la mirada, visiblemente alterada.

En ese instante, Candy sacó la lengua a un hombre mayor que se había quedado mirando boquiabierto, -para la época- el exótico y recargado vestuario de la muchacha. El hombre se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino sin prestar mayor atención a aquella chica tan hermosa de las coletas, y apariencia más que anticuada que seguía lanzándole furibundas miradas, y con todas las trazas de tener un genio muy vivo. No quiso meterse en problemas y continuó andando por la acera pasando de largo, ante Candy y Mark.

-Parece una muñeca antigua –se mofaron a coro unos estudiantes cargados con libros de texto y libretas, señalándola con el dedo. Un conductor casi colisionó su vehículo contra un camión de reparto que estaba en doble fila descargando, al distraerse por quedarse mirando fijamente a Candy durante unos instantes. A punto de estrellarse, el conductor recobró el control de su coche con una imprecación, enderezando la dirección en el último momento, para perderse de vista entre el bullicioso tráfico, del que provenían ensordecedores e inacabables pitidos entreverados con alguna que otra bronca, que atacaban los nervios de Candy. La muchacha se preguntó como una persona normal, según sus propios esquemas, podía vivir y desenvolverse en semejante casa de locos sin perder la cordura o la compostura.

Candy tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para tranquilizarse y no explotar, y Mark temía que en cualquier momento, su novia perdiera los estribos y empezara a repartir tortas a diestro y siniestro. Y conociendo el temperamento y el mal genio de Candy cuando se la provocaba tocando las fibras sensibles de su su ser, era muy capaz de hacerlo. Bajo cierto punto de vista, los descarados adolescentes llevaban algo de razón. Los muchachos terminaron por perderse de vista, intimidados por la mirada de Mark que logró ahuyentarlos poniéndose serio.

-Y te dije la verdad, pero las faldas en el siglo XXI, no llevan puntillas, ni tantos volantes como la tuya, ni esos lazos tan llamativos, que a mi me parecen preciosos, pero que ahora no están de moda, Candy, aparte de…-hizo una pausa antes de continuar y dudó si decir lo que tenía en mente, aunque finalmente lo hizo -que pueden llegar hasta por los muslos y por encima de la rodilla.

Candy se sonrojó violentamente y Mark desvió la vista incómodo, ante la embarazosa reacción que su novia había experimentado. Candy fingió no haber oído la última parte de la frase de Mark y siguió perseverando en la defensa de su vestuario.

La muchacha continuó en sus trece haciendo valer sus argumentos a su modo. Recordó de pasada, que Mark había comentado algo de que su ropa parecía un disfraz, aunque sin tener en cuenta el contexto en que había formulado esa opinión, y replicó enfadada al evocarlo:

-Esta ropa no es ningún disfraz cariño. Además no es nada extraña, y si muy corriente además de recatada y es la última moda –protestó Candy, escandalizada.

-Ya lo se cariño –dijo Mark comprensivo haciendo gala de una extraordinaria paciencia- En 1912 puede, pero ahora estamos en el 2010. A mí me parece muy hermoso, pero tu vestido tiene casi cien años, amor mío. Tienes que vestirte a la usanza de este siglo, aunque para ti resulte tan duro y chocante. Y no es para menos. El contraste es brutal. Mientras encontramos una tienda de ropa, ignora a cuantos pretendan provocarnos y no te separes de mí ni un solo instante. Pero si alguien se mete contigo, no tendré reparos en ponerle en su sitio.

Candy asintió, y admitió que su novio llevaba razón. Mientras, la muchacha se iba fijando en todo cuanto se desarrollaba a su alrededor, sin prestar atención, como Mark le había sugerido, y haciendo caso omiso a las jocosas burlas de algunos jóvenes acerca de su anticuado vestido con grandes volantes en la falda, o junto a su pequeño y discreto escote, o las miradas de asombro de los apresurados transeúntes que se cruzaban con ellos. Muchos hombres la contemplaban con lascivia, debido a su deslumbrante belleza que brillaba con luz propia en aquellas calles tan oscuras y grises, aunque con Mark a su lado vigilándola estrechamente de cerca y velando por ella, nadie se atrevió a importunarla o a propasarse. Para otros simplemente, la indumentaria de Candy les era indiferente. En aquella ciudad había gente, modas y usos para todos los gustos. En una esquina un joven descalzo, con una cresta amarilla, y vestido con un chaleco sin mangas y un ajustado pantalón vaquero bailaba frenetícamente al son de la música que entonaba otro compañero suyo tocando una flauta, para conseguir que algún caritativo ciudadano depositara unas monedas en el raido sombrero que habían posado frente a ambos, y al que el de la flauta, no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Candy miraba todo con detenimiento y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron. Se paró delante del escaparate de una tienda de modas. Los vestidos y prendas del nuevo siglo parecieron captar su interés, pero muy pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia otro escaparate contiguo, donde en una tienda de electrodomésticos, varias pantallas de televisión les observaban. Candy vio horrorizada imágenes de guerras y destrucción, vio tanques disparando, bombas nucleares en forma de hongo estallando, bombas convencionales desprendiéndose de la panza de siniestros y gigantescos aviones de varios motores, cayendo a tierra, sembrando caos y destrucción al estallar sobre la misma.

Mark notó su palidez. Candy apartó asustada sus bellos ojos verdes de la realidad de aquel mundo horrible.

-Vámonos de aquí Mark, vámonos enseguida, he visto cosas horribles en esas ventanas.

La gente les miraba y Mark decidió llevársela de allí porque se estaba formando un considerable corrillo de curiosos en torno a ambos. Tras conseguir calmarla, a duras penas, y salir de allí, se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa, y tras un tiempo, en que Candy indecisa, no sabía que prendas comprar, salió del establecimiento vestida con una camisa verde sin mangas y un pantalón negro. Por lo menos su aspecto era más acorde con el tiempo en que estaban, aunque su peinado continuara atrayendo miradas y comentarios, pero en menor medida y Candy se negó en redondo a cambiárselo o a modificarlo. Como tenían hambre, entraron en una cafetería y Mark pidió el menú del día. Comieron plácidamente y Candy pareció serenarse al probar las hamburguesas y las alitas de pollo, que le resultaron crujientes y apetitosas. Cuando Mark pagó la cuenta y salieron fuera, Candy caminaba apretujándose contra Mark buscando su protección. Entonces Candy le pidió perdón por la escena.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas. Tienes razón Candy. Pero en este mundo también hay cosas hermosas, lo que ocurre, es que siempre has vivido rodeada de belleza y es difícil asumir que el hombre no haya avanzado más allá de su propio egoísmo.

-Mark, quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que ví en esas imágenes.

Mark dudó de referirle la verdad a su novia. Inspiró aire. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que la cruda verdad desagradaría tremendamente a Candy.

-¿ Te refieres a la nube que parecía un hongo ?

-Sí, entre otras cosas, quiero conocer todo lo que pueda de tu mundo, para poder apreciar mejor su belleza cuando la descubra.

Mark habló lentamente insistiendo siempre que si algo no era de su agrado regresarían inmediatamente a 1912. Era tan bueno, tan gentil y amable que Candy lamentó todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar por su causa. Se sentía culpable.

23

Candy observó curiosa y fascinada la pantalla. El ordenador zumbaba levemente mientras los dedos de Mark volaban sobre el teclado mostrándole a la muchacha una variopinta suerte de imágenes, textos y artículos. Mark introducía una palabra en el Google y apretaba la tecla de ENTER. Al instante aparecían un sin fin de datos y páginas. Candy quería saberlo todo, conocer el devenir de la Historia , su curiosidad no tenía límites.

-¿ Me dejas probar a mí Mark ?

Mark asintió, cedió su puesto a la chica y la ayudó a acomodarse. En pocos minutos, Candy manejaba con destreza y soltura la máquina.

-Solo tienes que teclear en el buscador y darle aquí. Pero no siempre encontrarás el resultado deseado a la primera.

-Este mundo tuyo de ¿ como decías que se llamaba esta máquina ? –decía señalando con énfasis la torre del ordenador.

-Ordenador, teclado, monitor y..-no ahí no Candy, eso es el router.

Candy intentaba manejar el puntero arrastrando el aparato que conectaba el ordenador a Internet.

-Ah, ya tengo que mover la rata –decía con una cautivadora sonrisa.

-No, no, no, se dice ratón. ¿ Ves ? así, al moverlo desplazas el puntero, la pequeña flecha que se mueve por la pantalla.

Tu invento es formidable Mark, no sabía que fueras tan bueno con estas cosas.

El joven puso una cara de tal perplejidad que sumado a las carcajadas de Haltoran, que les acompañaba en su recorrido por la sede central de Industrias Parents haciendo de Cicerone, conllevó que Candy terminara por contagiarse igualmente de la hilaridad del pelirrojo, aunque no acertase, por lo pronto, a dar con la razón de semejante jolgorio. Haltoran palmeó la espalda de Mark, que entre cariacontecido y sorprendido no sabía como reaccionar ni como tomarse aquel error de apreciación de su novia. Haltoran pensaba que todo era una broma urdida por él, pero terminó por convencerse de que Candy lo creía sinceramente.

Candy creía que Mark había inventado Internet. Por más veces que intentó hacerla desistir de tan loca idea, le fue imposible. Candy se enfadaba y cruzando los brazos decía enfurruñada, haciendo que las carcajadas de Haltoran redoblasen, y atrayendo embarazosas miradas del personal hacia los tres:

-No puedo creer que mi Mark no haya creado esto.

Salí de mi despacho. Haltoran, me requirió doblado por un ataque de risa, para que sacara a Candy de su error.

Ahora el que refunfuñaba era yo, porque no me dejaban trabajar a gusto. Tuve que explicarle a Candy con mucho tacto y detenimiento que Internet había sido inventado ya, y que no tenía nada que ver con Mark en absoluto, pero que no por ello era menos formidable.

Pareció pasársele el mal humor y continuó buscando datos, absorbiendo información. Su memoria era prodigiosa y su inteligencia nada común. Le recomendé que entrara en la Wikipedia.

-¿ Que es eso ? me preguntó mirándome con sus verdes ojos de muñeca.

-¿ Sabes lo que es una enciclopedia verdad ?

Candy asintió y le expliqué que era una especie de enciclopedia mundial creada por gente anónima. Quizás la definición, no fuera muy exacta o precisa, pero eso era la idea que tenía en mente cuando yo también consultaba sus artículos de vez en cuando. No lo entendió muy bien pero se puso a buscar diversos conceptos con entusiasmo. Pero al cabo de pocos minutos gritó horrorizada. Acudimos todos como flechas. Temblaba de miedo y señalaba la pantalla. Por casualidad había accedido al artículo donde se hablaba de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, y los bombarderos atómicos que sufrieron. Las fotos crudas y aterradoras le arrancaron lágrimas que cayeron sobre el teclado. Cerramos la oficina para no atraer la atención del resto de empleados de la planta. Mark acudió rápidamente a consolarla.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿ por qué el hombre es tan malvado? ¿ por qué murió esa pobre gente calcinada ?

No supimos que responderla. Bajamos la cabeza. Entonces Mark dijo abrazándola:

-Quisiste conocer lo bueno y lo malo del futuro inmediato. …y esto Candy…es muy malo, fue muy malo. Yo…

-Apágalo Mark, no quiero verlo, no quiero seguir aquí, yo….

Salió corriendo. Mark fue detrás suyo. Haltoran apagó el ordenador y dijo meneando la cabeza, sin asomo alguno de chanza en su rostro:

-Pobre criatura inocente. No sé si Mark debió arrancarla de su medio, que bueno o malo era el que tenía.

Mark encontró a Candy llorando desconsoladamente reclinada sobre la pared de un pequeño cuarto trastero.

-Tú también Mark.

Mark parpadeó sin comprender a que se refería.

-Tú también estás lleno de esa energía maligna que puede destruirlo todo.

Recordó las imágenes del hongo atómico ascendiendo hacia lo alto que viera en las pantallas de la tienda de electrodomésticos, expuestas en el escaparate.

Mark permaneció sombrío, callado y en cierta forma culpable. Había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Haltoran cuando salió tras ella. Mark se sentó a su lado con la mirada perdida. Entonces dijo con voz hueca y triste:

-No debí traerte aquí y menos sacarte de tu mundo. Ahora lo veo claro.

Se puso en pie y dijo:

-Voy a devolverte a 1912 y además, esta vez crearé una línea temporal en la que no me recuerdes jamás. Será lo mejor.

Asustada Candy se levantó y le abrazó.

-No Mark, no quise herirte, perdóname, hablé sin pensar. Quiero estar contigo…no me dejes, te lo suplico.

Mark la besó en la frente.

-Sabes que jamás te haría ningún daño, porque antes mi quitaría la vida que permitir que sufrieras lo más mínimo, querida Candy, pero….

-¿ Eh ?

-La anciana tenía razón. Esta estatura tan elevada, este maldito veneno que me corre por las venas…no soy un ser humano Candy, -miró hacia la chica y dijo- no merezco tu amor en absoluto.

-No digas eso, por favor, no digas eso, me haces tan desgraciada cuando hablas así. Te quiero tal cual eres, no me importa el mundo, no me importa nada, solo me importas tú.

-Pero a mí si –dijo Mark con los puños crispados por la rabia y temblando de ira- te arrebaté de tu mundo, te aparté de las cosas que realmente amabas o deberías amar. No puedo seguir así –dijo llorando mientras sus dientes rechinaban y escondía la cabeza entre las manos- no puedo, pero cada vez que he intentado hacer que vivieras tu auténtica existencia, he fracasado o he sido débil, porque este maldito amor por ti me consume hasta los huesos. No puedo sacarte de mi mente Candy, ni de mi alma, pero tampoco quiero que vivas así, por mi culpa, por mi única y tremenda culpa.

-Mark no llores, porque ese amor del que hablas no está maldito ni corrompido. Es un amor puro y dulce…además, sabía que vendrías, que llegaría un príncipe a la Colina de Pony.

-¿Eh? –dijo Mark mostrando su rostro enrojecido por el llanto- lo dices para que no me sienta culpable.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad. Soñé con tu llegada. Te presentí, no se como algo así es posible, pero lo presentí. Además amor mío, jamás me obligaste a hacer nada que yo no quisiera.

Mark no podía dejar de llorar. Sentía el peso de la culpa como una losa, pese a que el amor de Candy era desinteresado y puro, pero Mark creía que le amaba solo por compasión.

-No tienes porque quererme por lástima Candy. Jamás aceptaría algo así, antes prefiero estar solo.

-Mark, no llores más, te amo de verdad, si este amor fuera solo compasión, jamás te habría dado esperanzas.

-Entonces seré yo el que me aleje de ti para que puedas ser verdaderamente feliz por tus propios medios, que puedas amar a un muchacho normal y no a una bestia de feria como yo. Mark le dio la espaldas, pese a las súplicas y lágrimas de Candy.

-Por favor Mark, no me abandones, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido, por favor no seas cruel conmigo.

Pero Mark no la hacía caso. Estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo para no llorar o abrazarla, porque el amor le consumía, pero se mantuvo firme. Candy le aferró por la espalda y Mark se separó violentamente de ella haciéndola tropezar. Entonces se detuvo. La miró y acarició una de sus coletas.

-No Candy, tienes que vivir tu vida, lejos de mí, no quiero terminar por deshacer tu existencia.

En ese momento Candy se subió al alfeizar de una ventana. Mark intentó impedirlo, pero la chica le esquivó y le dijo:

-Si tiene que ser así, no quiero vivir Mark, no quiero estar alejada de ti. Adios amor mío.

Y se lanzó al vacío. A todo esto, medio edificio se había enterado de la dramática escena, pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de Mark. Alguien gritó horrorizado y Candy cayó hacia la calle, mientras sonreía y de sus ojos verdes brotaban lágrimas como perlas. Había sido feliz, aunque por poco tiempo.

-¡!Caaannnddyyyy nooooooo!

Entonces se escuchó aquel grito masculino, más bien un fiero lamento, y luego una detonación que hizo añicos los cristales de todos los edificios circundantes, y una estela de luz anaranjada partió rauda hacia ella, para elevarse en el aire con la muchacha. La gente empezó a aplaudir, no sabían bien porqué, pero intuían que algo bueno había sucedido. Mark llevaba a la chica asida por la cintura observándola con ojos tristes y abatidos a través del tenue resplandor naranja que le permitía volar.

-¿ Tanto me amas Candy ? ¿ tanto que has intentado matarte… suicidarte por mí…¿ por una alimaña como yo ?

-Mi amor hacia ti es tan fuerte que hubiera vuelto de la otra vida para estar a tu lado, amor mío. Llévame hacia el oeste. Hay un lugar que descubrí cuando vinimos a la ciudad, que quiero que veas.

Mark aterrizó en un bosquecillo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Candy, y cuidando de no dañar nada de aquella belleza. En el suelo, la preguntó incrédulo y sombrado:

-¿ No me odias ? Estoy hecho de la misma energía que arrasó esas dos ciudades.

-No puedo odiarte Mark, por algo que no fue culpa tuya. Tú no elegiste que esa energía modificara tu cuerpo, no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Como tampoco que el amor uniera nuestros corazones para siempre. Y no olvides que siempre serás un ser humano.

Mark se reflejó en las limpias aguas de un lago. Algunos cervatillos y conejos le rodearon y empezaron a jugar con él. Mark asombrado, tartamudeó, asombrado ante lo que tomó por un prodigio, pero no acertó a decir nada. Incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos alargó lentamente la mano derecha y acarició la cabeza de uno de aquellos dóciles animales, que agradecido restregó su rostro peludo contra sus dedos mientras un cervatillo le distraía, lamiéndole la nuca y haciendo que se girase lentamente. Cuando fijó su atención en el animal al que estaba prodigando carantoñas, comprobó que era un conejo de suave pelaje marrón que le observaba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, siguiendo sus movimentos con estudiado interés.

-Debe…debe ser el iridium, que crea alguna especie de empatía con ellos –se dijo asombrado, incapaz de encontrar una razón plausible a la repentina docilidad y mansedumbre de unos animales, por naturaleza tímidos y recelosos de la presencia humana, a menos que el magnetismo y encanto personal de Candy pudiera aparte, de influir en las personas hacer lo mismo con aquellos animales, pero no era probable, porque en vez de correr al encuentro de la muchacha, se habían encaminado directamente hacia él rodeándole, mientras le pedían, casi le exigían que secundara sus demandas de juego, y que les atendiera.

-Mark, eres bueno, porque ellos lo saben. Son seres inocentes sin atisbo de maldad, y tú eres como ellos. No busques enrevesadas explicaciones científicas, a algo que sucede con total naturalidad. –le dijo Candy sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Enlazó con sus brazos el derecho de Mark y tiró de él suavemente, animándole a seguirla -Ven conmigo, mírate de nuevo en el lago. Quiero enseñarte algo.

El joven estaba tan sorprendido que se limitó a asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza. Se preguntaba como un hombre capaz de cabalgar las eras y con facultades sobrehumanas, se sorprendía de que un grupo de pacíficos animales le circundaran, examinándole con curiosidad y festejando su estancia allí, como si fuera un invitado largamente esperado en vez de un peligroso enemigo a evitar. Su expresión era tan desconcertante como cómica, que Candy estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Se restregó los ojos oscuros, y la primera comparación que le vino automáticamente a la cabeza es que estaba protagonizando una escena calcada de las películas de Walt Disney. Se avergonzó sinceramente de portar un lanzagranadas que pesaba doce kilogramos, armado con una cabeza de guerra, repleta de explosivo de carga hueca capaz de levantar un tanque pesado del suelo, por el impacto de la explosión que generaba, en medio de aquella armoniosa paz reinante en los alrededores del lago, en los que medraba un bosquecillo verdeante, y que invitaba a hacer un alto en el camino y descansar para examinarlo con detenimiento, gozando sosegadamente de su belleza. Quizás, porque en eso consistía su supuesta leyenda. Un viajero del tiempo, en un tiempo que no era el suyo, un anti-héroe buscando su redención, un hombre al que el iridium le otorgó una segunda oportunidad de amar y de vivir, aunque fuera a tan alto precio. Otro tanto de lo mismo se podía afirmar de Candy que encontró a su príncipe pero ni mucho menos como esperaba, o de una manera que no hubiera adivinado nunca, hasta que el crucial momento de su primer encuentro, se hizó realidad para ambos.

Suspiró y desechó el funesto pensamiento de su mente pese a sentirse como un molesto huésped en una celebración a la que no había sido invitado. Se ajustó la cazadora en torno a su piel, porque el fugaz y molesto frío del desánimo, le había invadido en forma de escalofrío gélido, que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Candy insistió en que la acompañara hasta las orillas del lago de calmas aguas y finalmente, el asombrado joven reaccionó.

Mark obedeció y siguió docilmente a Candy hasta las estribaciones del lago. Contempló sus largos cabellos negros, sus ojos negros y tristes, su elevada estatura, su hombro derecho del que manaba un pequeño reguero de sangre por el esfuerzo que le suponía desatar la energía del iridium., su piel curtida y sus mejillas perladas de lágrimas.

Candy le abrazó por detrás y reclinó su cabeza en la ancha espalda de Mark . Observaron juntos sus reflejos en la superficie de las calmadas aguas.

-Eres hermoso, eres guapo, eres bueno. Yo no querría estar contigo si fueras perverso, Mark. No necesito que muevas el eje de la Tierra por mí, para que te quiera como lo hago, solo deseo que me ames, no tengas miedo a enamorarte de mí, Mark, no tengas miedo a nada nunca más, querido Mark. Y otra cosa, jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo o una alimaña delante de mí. No quiero oírtelo decir nunca más.

Mark negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente para que Candy no se diera cuenta. Le costaba asumir todo aquello. Había pasado de trabajar en la ferretería de su tío en un tenso ambiente donde era constantemente denostado y acusado junto con su padre, del trágico fallecimiento de su madre víctima de un atropello ante sus ojos, a convertirse en el mortal más poderoso de la Tierra, de cuyo antebrazo derecho pendía una criatura de belleza sobrehumana y tan etérea que no parecía real ni de este mundo. A veces creía que Candy era producto de su imaginación, y temía que si se movía o decía algo, la hermosísima muchacha desaparecería de su lado, alzando el vuelo o desvaneciéndose para no retornar jamás.

-Aparte de en la ficción, esto solo sucede una vez cada mil años –musitó el joven en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa a medio camino entre la perplejidad, debida a la situación acerca de cuya extraña y prodigiosa naturaleza había cavilado, y una desbordante alegría porque fuera una hermosa y palpable realidad.

-¿ Decías amor mío ? –preguntó Candy mientras le besaba levemente en la mejilla izquierda. Notó el aliento fresco y dulce de la chica, y su aroma a lavanda y rosas. Aquello le hizo sentir más vivo que nunca y deseoso de que aquel instante no terminara jamás.

-Nada Candy. Sólo pienso que…soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido –declaró mientras Candy enterraba sus delicadas manos entre las hebras oscuras de su largo pelo y él contemplaba discretamente las venas de sus muñecas, ligeramente iluminadas por el resplandor del iridium entreverado con su sangre, a su paso por las mismas en un incesante periplo que duraría de por vida.

-Yo también Mark, yo también –musitó ella lentamente mientras hacía que se encarase hacia ella, tras pedirle que se girara para mirarla. Las pupilas verdes de Candy brillaban intensamente por algunas lágrimas que se habían asomado a las comisuras de sus ojos. Le besó en los labios tras rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y atraerle hacia ella. Cerraron los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento mágico y tan personal. A la mente de Mark acudieron los acordes de una balada que había escuchado en alguna ocasión, y algunas estrofas de la canción, resonaron en su mente:

"Querer amar sin horizontes".

Sus horizontes habían sido pulverizados por un reguero de fuego y luz, que le trasladaron más allá de los confines más remotos que ser humano alguno hubiera podido traspasar, o soñar con alcanzar jamás, tan siquiera. Y estaba al otro lado de los mismos.

El afortunadamente fallido intento de suicidio de Candy, ocurrió en un área relativamente tranquila y aislada del edificio. Como además, muchos empleados habían terminado su turno de trabajo y estaban comiendo en la cafetería del edificio o estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia sus domicilios por haber finalizado su jornada, lo único que se supo ciencia cierta era que una chica había tratado de lanzarse al vacío por un asunto de desamor, pero nada más. La presencia de Candy en la empresa fue hábilmente ocultada, aunque de una importancia baladí, en comparación con la de los cientos y cientos de empleados que pululaban por las dependencias del rascacielos desempeñando sus cometidos. Aun así, la luminosa presencia de Candy no pasaba desapercibida aun en medio de tanta gente y decidimos no correr riesgos haciendo que la pareja abandonara discretamente el edificio. Después de sudar tinta para calmar los exaltados ánimos de algunos de mis intranquilos subordinados, me encerré en mi despacho y recordé la primera vez que ví a Candy en la Colina de Pony, poco antes del execrable ataque de Norden contra el inerme hospicio. Sabía quien era por la ajada fotografía en blanco y negro que Mark llevaba siempre encima y de la que no se separaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan dulce y hermosa, con aquellos ojos de esmeralda tan expresivos enmarcados por los cabellos trigueños que le caían en alborotado y alegre desorden. La fotografía no la hacía justicia en cuanto a lo que a su serena y desbordante belleza se refería. En la calle alguien habló de un resplandor y unas confusas formas humanas ganando vertiginosamente altura.

24

Mark reflexionaba acerca de las emociones vividas en un día tan largo e intenso como aquel. No entendía como Candy podía quererle tanto. Movió la cabeza incrédulamente. La herida de su hombro derecho había cicatrizado enseguida. Estaban alojados en una de mis mansiones, a la espera de que los medios de comunicación de medio planeta se calmasen y se olvidasen de ellos, aunque sus identidades permanecían a salvo. La luz generada por el iridium era tan cegadora que solo los que estaban envueltos en ella podían mirar y ver sin problemas desde su interior, pero los que estaban al otro lado del velo luminoso no podían siquiera ni mirar el deslumbrante resplandor sin quedar cegados unos segundos. De forma que nadie les había visto la cara.

Mark paseaba por el jardín de la mansión mientras Candy dormía plácidamente en una de las alcobas del segundo piso. Vestía un albornoz sobre un pijama de tela y mirando un hermoso rosal pensó en Anthony. El creía que salvando a Anthony la antigua línea temporal quedaría restaurada, y Candy continuaría la vida que habría podido vivir si el fuego atómico del iridium no la hubiese cambiado abruptamente. Suspiró y tomó una rosa. No me oyó llegar, cosa rara en él, aunque se volvió lentamente. Finalmente se percató de mi y sosteniendo la rosa entre sus grandes manos dijo:

-Que ironía maestro. Pensé que no te volvería a ver y aquí estamos de nuevo. Me alegro de verte, y soy feliz, o eso creo, pero –miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Candy- cuando miró a esa preciosa criatura, no puedo evitar el pensar que le he robado lo más puro y hermoso de su vida, no se, maestro, no se.

Había intentado por todos los medios que dejara de llamarse así , pero no había conseguido hacerlo. Maestro, porque le recogí en un estado lamentable, le cuidé y le dí un hombro sobre el que llorar. También aquello era irónico, aunque no tuviera ninguna pizca de gracia. Mark me explicó que me llamaba así porque era de los pocos seres humanos que se habían portado amablemente con él. En aquella ocasión le dije que era un amigo, y no un maestro, pero él se empeñó en seguir llamándomelo, así que le dejé por imposible.

-Sigues culpándote de todo Mark. Te he dicho miles de veces, que aquel tiroteo con las fuerzas de seguridad francesas no fue culpa tuya. Los delincuentes liberaron un poder mortífero del que no pudiste zafarte y cambió la línea temporal de la muchacha, eso es innegable, pero ella se enamoró de ti, aunque lo olvidó por el trauma que supuso encontrarte en aquel estado.

-Si no hubiera pasado por allí aquel día, si hubiera podido desviar mi trayectoria a tiempo y haber caído en el Neolítico o en un desierto…

-No quiero ofenderte Mark, pero me aburren tus lamentaciones. No tuviste ninguna culpa y ella te quiere por su propia voluntad. No las obligado ni coaccionado a amarte. Has hecho lo humanamente imposible por hacer que te olvide pero el amor que sentís el uno por el otro es demasiado fuerte. La única manera era haberla dejado en 1912 y no haber regresado jamás, pero ha estado varias veces a punto de perder la vida y la salvaste de un final seguro.

-Pero ella me rechazó desde que irrumpí en la mansión de los Legan en mi segundo salto en el tiempo, cayendo en el lago. Menudo susto le dí a la pobre. Ya conocía a Anthony y se querían. Jamás quiso saber nada de mí. Le daba miedo, llegó a odiarme por mi agresividad ante sus negativas a aceptar mi amor, y ahora….ahora…no lo entiendo maestro. Cada vez que la veía, me sangraba el alma, y aun así, hubo momentos en que fue tan dulce y bondadosa conmigo…

-No se acordaba de ti, pero en cuanto te vio reaparecer sus recuerdos regresaron. Realmente, Mark, si no hubieras salvado a Anthony, habría dado lo mismo. Tarde o temprano hubieras acudido en su ayuda y el chispazo que hiciera la luz en su mente, hubiera saltado finalmente con los mismos resultados. En vez de el momento en que salvaste a Anthony de caer de su caballo, en la mansión de los Andrew podría haber sido en Londres en el internado o en América de nuevo. No te atormentes más y sed felices.

Había otro detalle que no había mencionado a Mark para no sobrecargar su ya de por si fatigada conciencia, pero yo sabía que Candy había sufrido mucho por su larga y prolongada ausencia y que durante el tiempo que medió entre sus esporádicos encuentros, durante los cuales la muchacha se iba enamorando más y más de él la muchacha sufría frecuentes recaídas que la obligaban a guardar cama, mientras la atormentaban feroces y temibles pesadillas en las que Mark se alejaba de él para no retornar. Aquellos duros trances hacían que su mente para proteger su tocada cordura, olvidara algunos episodios de su tormentosa relación para salvaguardar su juicio. Todos aquellos tristes y a la vez dulces momentos, habían vuelto con arrolladora fuerza a su mente, el salvamento de la cascada, como la defendió de aquellos feroces forajidos en Texas, de camino a Méjico, la escena de la fuente de Cupido que Mark destrozó involuntariamente, y durante la cual le declaró su amor y le reveló la naturaleza de su oscuro y terrible secreto

Anthony prefirió perderla a continuar viéndola sufrir día a día, languideciendo, consumiéndose un poco más cada vez que el Sol se asomaba por el horizonte, añorando a ese desconocido de ojos de una tonalidad tan oscura que nunca antes había visto, irrumpiendo en la fastuosa fiesta destrozando la única posibilidad que tenía de ser feliz junto a Candy. Y luego le salvó la vida impidiendo que se estrellara contra el suelo ante los ojos desorbitados de terror de Candy ,para que retomara esa felicidad, pero el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sabía que era tarea vana. El corazón de Candy pertenecía plenamente a ese hombre de otro tiempo, de ojos y cabellos del color de la noche que envuelto en su irreal fuego le concedió otra oportunidad de vivir y de amar nuevamente, aunque para su pesar, inicialmente, la mujer que compartiese su vida no fuera Candy. Finalmente con la ayuda y el cariño de Natasha terminó por aceptar que su primer amor estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

Mark se reflejó en una fuente que coronaba el patio central donde cantaban algunos pájaros de vivos colores. Las aves no se espantaron ante la presencia de Mark. Recordó las palabras de la hermosa muchacha:

"Eres hermoso, eres bueno y muy guapo. No hace falta que quiebres el eje de la Tierra por mí. Solo ámame."

Sus lágrimas deshicieron la imagen reflejada en las aguas, en ondas cada vez más amplias.

-No tengas miedo a amarla Mark. No la vas a perder. Ella estará contigo durante mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre.

Mark cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo:

-Si pudiera desprenderme de todo este veneno que me recorre las venas. Si fuera completamente humano, por lo menos, sería tan vulnerable como ella.

Posé una mano sobre el hombro de Mark y le dije:

-Sabes que no es posible muchacho, sin el iridium perderías la vida. Tendrás que aprender a sobrellevarlo. Y ella es muy fuerte. Pese a su apariencia de muñeca, es una persona muy valiente y decidida.

En esos momentos se abrieron los ventanales y la hermosa Candy saludó a Mark con un beso y un guiño de sus ojos. Clavó en él una mirada enamorada que le arrancó algunas lágrimas. Se rió de la cómica apariencia de Mark en batín y zapatillas. Mark rió de buena gana contagiándome a mí también su alegría. Sin embargo, no podía borrar de su mente las duras palabras de la tía abuela Elroy. Demasiado alto y corpulento su aspecto asustaba e imponía a partes iguales. Aunque eso a Candy le daba igual, él no pensaba de la misma manera. Entonces tomó una decisión que tal vez cambiase para siempre su vida. Contactó conmigo y me reveló sus descabelladas intenciones, haciéndome jurar que no se lo revelaría a nadie, y menos a Candy.

25

Mark se marchó al Artico, viajando en cortos saltos porque el iridium no le permitía cubrir grandes distancias cuando lo utilizaba no para moverse entre las eras, si no en el espacio físico de una en concentro, para realizar un peligroso experimento sin poner en peligro vidas inocentes. Candy lloraba furiosa y presa de un fuerte ataque de nervios al ver que no estaba.

-¿ Dónde está Mark ? ¿ dónde Maikel ? llévame con él. Por favor, te lo suplico.

-No te ha abandonado Candy. Pero no puedo decirte lo que se propone hacer, aunque lo hace porque quiere estar más cerca de ti y que estés orgullosa de él –repuse desviando la mirada y con cierto esfuerzo que la muchacha detectó en mí enseguida, por las vacilaciones de mi timbre de voz.

-¿ Pero orgullosa de qué? Si ya lo estoy. Yo le quiero tal como es. Mientes, está intentado crear una nueva línea temporal para que le olvide, pero yo le amo, ¿ acaso es que él ya no….?

-No Candy, te equivocas completamente, él te ama más que a su propia vida, pero le juré que le guardaría el secreto.

Candy estaba cada vez más histérica e insoportable. Lloraba de tal manera, que a mí se me saltaban las lágrimas. La sujeté con firmeza y traté de calmarla, pero era más fuerte que yo. De un manotazo me tiró al suelo. De pronto pareció sentirse culpable y arrodillándose ante mí me abrazó y me pidió perdón.

-No, Candy, soy yo, el que tiene que pedírtelo a ti. –suspiré y maldije para mí mismo el día que conocí a Mark- está bien, te lo contaré. Ha ido al Polo Norte.

-¿ eh ? pero, pero ¿ que va a hacer allí ?

-Va intentar cambiar su aspecto físico reduciendo su estatura para que… no le veas tan extraño, te juro que es lo que me dijo. Es la verdad.

-¿ Eh ? pero que tontería es esa. No deseo que hago eso. ¿ No puedes llamarle o mandar a buscarle ?

Negué con la cabeza intentando no mirar sus bellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Los lazos que remataban sus coletas se movían de arriba abajo, porque Candy estaba temblando de ira y rabia, respirando agitadamente.

-Voy a buscarle. Llévame con él. Lo que pretende es una estupidez.

-Y muy peligroso –dijo Haltoran apesadumbrado- si cambia su estructura atómica manipulando el iridium podría perder la vida o quedar convertido en un monstruo o reducido a pedazos.

-Maikel, debemos hacer lo que dice Candy. Voy a preparar a X-17 e intentar que ese cabezota se avenga a razones.

Me apoyé en una pared. Yo también estaba llorando.

-Intenté detenerle, pero fue en vano. Ya sabéis como es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

-No es momento de lamentaciones –dijo Haltoran con firmeza- debemos ir a buscarle y traerle a rastras aunque sea.

26

Mark observó la aurora boreal. Una enorme planicie helada donde solo algunos huidizos zorros polares eran testigos de su presencia, le rodeaba por todos lados. Entonces, en el espectacular cielo creyó ver la afable y dulce cara de Candy. Después de un azoroso y duro viaje plagado de inconvenientes y penurias, había conseguido alcanzar los helados confines del planeta. Había tenido que purificar su sistema circulatorio, expulsando la sangre contaminada en multitud de imprevistas pausas, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Pero ahora quedaba el paso más difícil y arduo de dar.

-Candy, amor mío –musitó Mark mientras una ventisca empezaba a caer agitando furiosamente sus ropas.

Cerró los ojos y derramando algunas lágrimas, desató el poder del iridium.

27

Candy observaba ansiosamente por una de las ventanillas de X-17 mientras el gigantesco avión se dirigía a Mach 20 hacia el Polo Norte. El corazón de la muchacha, embutida en un grueso abrigo polar latía aceleradamente. Desesperada por la tardanza de la expedición en llegar gritó fuera de sí, con voz próxima a la histeria:

-¿ Es que no puede ir más deprisa este avión ? Tenemos que salvarle como sea.

-Lo siento señorita Candy, pero estoy casi al máximo de mi velocidad. Vamos a Mach 20.

-¿ Eh ?, el, el avión ha hablado –dijo parpadeando incrédula.

-Sí, tengo capacidad de deducción lógica y de respuesta a….

-Me da igual, avión, o lo que seas, aumenta tu velocidad.

Haltoran posó sus anchas manos sobre los hombros de la angustiada Candy y dijo:

-X-17 tiene razón. Si vamos más deprisa podría desintegrarse con todos nosotros dentro Candy. Mark es también nuestro amigo y queremos salvarle tanto como tú.

Escucharon una fuerte explosión y vieron un hongo atómico a quince kilómetros de distancia.

-Confirmada presencia de Mark –dijo la voz metálica del avión.

-Mark, Mark, -gritó Candy fuera de si desmayándose en los brazos de Haltoran.

28

Cuando llegaron bajaron precipitadamente. Encontraron a Mark en el suelo, a unos diez metros de profundidad. El fortísimo calor generado por el iridium liberado había derretido el lecho de hielo. Candy dormía bajo los efectos de un sedante en la enfermería del avión, bajo la atenta vigilancia de un robot médico y Carlos Valdés, que junto conmigo, no la perdíamos de vista ni un segundo. Carlos lloraba. No tanto por Mark como por la preciosa muchacha cuya belleza le había cautivado. Pero Candy empezó a moverse convulsivamente sobre la camilla retorciéndose y llamando a Mark en sueños. Tenía una fiebre muy alta y su frente estaba llena de sudor.

-Estúpido Mark, hacer llorar y sufrir a una muchacha tan hermosa –dijo Carlos Valdés bajando la cabeza y rechinando los dientes.

Haltoran provisto de un traje antirradiación sacó a Mark del sepulcro de hielo con la ayuda de algunos técnicos y científicos. Finalmente lo había logrado. Ya no medía dos metros, sino metro setenta y cinco, pero no respiraba. Lo trasladaron con urgencia al gabinete médico. Se hizo lo imposible, pero Mark no respondía a ningún estímulo. Con lágrimas en los ojos Haltoran, hizo que desconectaran las máquinas. En el electrocardiograma solo salía una línea plana. En esos momentos, sin saber como Candy había logrado superar los efectos del sedante apareció en camisón llorando y deshecha por el dolor.

-Mark, Mark, no, no, no,! nooooooooooooooooo!..

El grito de la enamorada muchacha nos partió el alma. Llorábamos por Mark, pero casi tanto o más por ella. Carlos agitado por fuertes convulsiones no podía parar de derramar lágrimas, apoyado en la pared. Terminó por desmayarse. Dos enfermeras le sacaron de allí y le acostaron en una habitación contigua. El llanto no me dejaba hablar. En ese momento, el médico jefe iba a cubrirle con una sábana después de decir lacónicamente:

-Lo lamento profundamente señorita, pero…..este hombre….ha muerto –dijo el médico mientras empezaba a tirar de la sábana hacia si, para ocultar el mortecino rostro de Mark.

-No, espere, no le cubra aun, quiero verle por última vez.

El apenado médico no pudo negarse y se apartó. Candy abrazó el torso desnudo y azulado de Mark y derramó ardientes lágrimas sobre él.

-No amor mío, no, no puedes hacerme esto, tenemos que estar juntos para siempre, me lo prometiste. No, no, no es justo. ¿ Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez ? Yo te habría amado así te faltara un brazo o una pierna, ahora ya no te veré más.

Le besó con pasión. Sus ardientes lágrimas de amor penetraron en el pecho de Mark y el calor de sus besos obraron un milagro imposible de creer. Mark tosió y empezó a agitarse. Abrió los ojos. El equipo médico se puso inmediatamente manos a las obra para revivirle no sin antes de que la enfurecida Candy le propinara una fuerte bofetada que terminó por devolverle la conciencia antes de que los médicos lo hicieran.

-Maldito estúpido, maldito seas, ¿ no se te ocurrió pensar ni en mí ni en tus amigos ? ¿ no te dije una vez que si llegase a pasarte algo, me matarías a mí también ?

-Candy yo…perdóname, pero lo hice por, por ti.

Le abrazó con furia negándose a separarse de él, mientras le llenaba de lágrimas y caricias. Hizo falta la fuerza de cuatro hombres adultos para apartarla de él, al objeto de aplicarle los cuidados médicos necesarios.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás, jamás, o lo lamentarás.

-Vamos señorita –dijo el jefe del equipo médico. Debe retirarse ahora necesita descansar y recuperarse….La verdad….es que….no….no…. tengo palabras para dar un diagnóstico de este prodigio.

29

No había duda de que se trataba de un prodigio o de un milagro. Mark había concentrado su energía para lograr modificar su adn y poder cambiar su estatura, pero el iridium había reaccionado químicamente estallando violentamente. Su estructura genética varió logrando el cambio deseado. De su elevada estatura de dos metros solo quedaba el recuerdo. Ahora medía un metro setenta y cinco de estatura, poco más alto que Candy, pero el iridium había sido llevado al límite y la reacción en cadena le había parado el corazón. Estaba clínicamente muerto cuando le encontramos y su piel había adoptado un tono azulado debido a la oxidación de elementos venenosos presentes en el iridium que habían pasado a la sangre de Mark infectándola. Pero cuando Candy le besó sucedió algo maravilloso e inexplicable a no ser que aceptásemos como tal que el profundo amor de Candy le había devuelto la vida. En cuanto a su piel, iba recobrando su color habitual.

Mark se recuperaba lentamente. Estaba agotado y profundamente arrepentido por aquella estupidez. Pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta de hoja. Mientras X-17 ponía rumbo al Japón, Candy entró en la habitación de Mark tratando de ser frenada inútilmente por las enfermeras que cuidaban de Mark.

-Señorita, señorita –le gritaban- no puede entrar ahí. Mark aun no está recuperado del todo y en cuanto a usted, aun tiene mucha fiebre.

Pero Candy no escuchaba, y volaba literalmente hacia la habitación de Mark. Entró en tromba y se detuvo al comprobar como el joven se encontraba bien dentro de su gravedad. El médico que le atendía no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

-No hemos podido hacer nada doctor, era imposible continuar manteniéndola sedada. Ha sido imposible detenerla.

-Está bien, creo que, -dijo miro de soslayo a Mark- podemos dejarles solos por ahora.

El personal médico se retiró, mientras Mark se levantó de la cama.

Se miraron un instante.

-Mark, Mark, -un reguero de lágrimas flotó delicadamente en el aire mientras su dueña corría hacia el encuentro del joven al que llamaba a voz en grito.

-Candy, amor mío.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas de ambos enamorados se entremezclaban brillando bajo las pálidas luces de la enfermería. Los que asistimos a aquella escena no pudimos evitar imitarles.

Entonces Candy asió a Mark por las solapas de su pijama y lloró más fuerte:

-Maldito estúpido, ¿ por qué me hiciste esto ? creí que te perdía para siempre.

-Perdóname amor mío, perdóname, pero así me siento menos extraño. El ser solo un poco más alto que tú elimina parte de mis complejos y así me siento más cerca de ti. Ódiame si quieres, pero es por eso por lo que lo hice.

Candy estaba enojada con él, pero el amor se encargó de eliminar la ira que aun albergaba en su corazón hacia Mark por haber hecho algo así.

-Maldito tonto, llevas a mi lado desde el día en que apareciste en la colina de Pony. Y nunca podría odiarte, por mucho que te esfuerces en hacerme sufrir, aunque quizás debiera.

Fuera continuábamos observando la dulce escena.

-He de reconocer que hacen una hermosa pareja –dijo Haltoran con cierta envidia en la voz- desde luego, al haber perdido parte de su corpulencia se le ve más joven y atlético y no presenta un aspecto tan siniestro.

-Sí, pero semejante idiotez pudo costarle la vida –dije asintiendo- esperemos que el iridium permanezca estable y no tengamos que lamentar otra desgracia.

-De hecho si le costó la vida –dije paseando por el pasillo- pero Candy le revivió.

-Es un milagro –sentenció Haltoran.

Guardamos un profundo silencio.

30

Desde que había cambiado, Mark era otra persona distinta. Reía con más ganas, y sus ojos aunque seguían siendo de un intenso color negro habían perdido parte de su siniestro aspecto. Era feliz. Aparte del brusco cambio en su estatura, su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, aunque algo más joven y sus cabellos no era tan negro sino que habían adoptado un hermoso tono castaño. Mark y Candy empezaron una nueva vida. Candy se diplomó como maestra y gracias a mis influencias, -aunque sin que ella se enterara- entró a trabajar en un colegio infantil donde su simpatía y carisma pronto le hicieron ganar amigos. En cuanto a Mark, encontró trabajo como informático en una de mis filiales. Días antes de que su nueva vida diera comienzo, estuvieron en el mismo parque en que me despedí de Mark, creyendo que ya no le vería nunca más. Paseaban cogidos de la mano con ropa informal. Candy era tan hermosa que muchos hombres se volvían para mirarla, lo mismo que Mark con las mujeres. Candy lo observaba admirada. Se había vuelto más varonil y sus facciones se habían dulcificado. Ciertamente se le hacía más fácil y atrayente mirar a Mark ahora que estaba casi al mismo nivel de sus ojos.

-Deberías cambiarte esas coletas, cariño. En el siglo XXI no se llevan esas tendencias.

-Ah, Mark, no empieces, a mí me gusta mi pelo tal como es, no veo porque debería cambiarlo.

-Es una broma cariño. ¿ eres feliz ?

-Inmensamente Mark, y más ahora que te tengo junto a mí, no te dejaré ir jamás.

Mark suspiró. Un pequeño gorrión se había posado en su hombro derecho. El pequeño pájaro daba cortos saltos y piaba con fuerza.

-Me pregunto si has pensado bien en ello.

-No insistas Mark, vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora.

Mark rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó una pequeña llave.

-Y pensar que mi maestro nos ha reservado un piso para cada uno.

-Déjalo Mark, no insistas, sabes que mi decisión es firme –dijo reclinando su cabeza en su hombro- ahora es más fácil llegar hasta tus mejillas.

-Y tus lazos me hacen cosquillas en la nariz.

Rieron a carcajadas mientras un grupo de niños les observaban. Se miraron de nuevo.

-Mark.

-Candy.

Volvieron a besarse. De sus ojos cerrados partía un torrente de lágrimas.

-Yo quiero ser así de feliz de mayor –dijo una niña sintiendo que también se le saltaban las suyas.

-Y yo también –dijo el niño que estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Mark mostró a Candy un pequeño estuche de nácar.

Candy parpadeó incrédula y dijo:

-Mark, acaso, acaso, ¿ me estás proponiendo…?

Mark le tomó las manos con fuerza entre las suyas y dijo:

-Candy, quiero que seas mi esposa….siempre que tú lo anheles tanto como yo..

Candy abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Su corazón latió aceleradamente y levantó la tapa del estuche, dejando al descubierto un precioso anillo con una esmeralda, que refulgió ante sus ojos verdes. Sus lágrimas rebotaron contra la esmeralda engarzada, que lanzaba brillos dorados.

-Siento envidia.

-¿ Eh ?

-De tu otra esposa. No entiendo como pudo dejarte ir. No lo entiendo.

-Eso pertenece al pasado, yo solo tengo ojos para ti ángel mío, mi dulce ángel pecoso.

Candy se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza cubriéndose la cara con las manos riendo quedamente:

-Por favor, no me llames así, sabes que soy muy vergonzosa. Ojala te hubiera encontrado antes. Yo….

-Olvida el pasado. Estamos juntos ahora y en este momento, es lo que importa. Justo aquí y ahora ¿ Que me dices Candy ?

Candy miró los ojos negros de Mark, tan dulces y expresivos, sin esa fiereza y tristeza que le habían caracterizado y que la cautivaban como cuando los miró por primera vez en la colina de Pony.

Candy le abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarle. Se apartó de él dejando un rastro de lágrimas como perlas a su paso.

-Sí, amor mío, me casaré contigo. Este anillo….es precioso de veras.

31

Hacía una noche desapacible. Los rayos de una fuerte tormenta descargaban en el exterior, mientras en un imponente y monumental castillo de las Orcadas Escocesas, un hombre paseaba arriba y abajo de un salón ricamente decorado. En la chimenea central que presidía la estancia ardía con furia un fuego que rivalizaba con la ira del aristocrático propietario del castillo.

Aun no había olvidado aquella humillación. James Norden, brillante militar, ahora en la reserva había sido degradado dentro de la organización. Su rabia no conocía límites y aun recordaba el día en que el insolente Haltoran Hasdeneis había frustrado la operación que debería haber culminado con éxito y que tenía por objeto secuestrar a Candy.

-Maldito Haltoran, -decía mascullando su rabia mientras de un puñetazo partió en dos una mesa de caoba- te lo haré pagar, lo juro.

Pero lo que aquel hombre no podía sacarse de la cabeza era la cautivadora belleza de Candy, pero no era amor o afecto tan siquiera lo que sentía por ella, sino un deseo de lujuria e irreprimible ansia de tenerla entre sus brazos, para satisfacer su capricho. El duque de Longley servía bien los intereses de la organización en Inglaterra, pero aquel fracaso le había hecho perder muchos enteros ante el misterioso líder, que nunca se mostraba en público.

-Esa niña…. –decía mientras contemplaba la gorra de su uniforme negro agujereada por una de las balas de Haltoran. La había conservado como permanente recuerdo de su fracaso y alimento de su rabia.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta de la estancia. James masculló un escueto adelante. El mayordomo alto y enjuto entró seguido de un hombre de porte distinguido y aristocrático. Era un emisario de la Organización.

-¿ Que quiere ahora la Organización de un fracasado como yo ? –dijo mirando de soslayo al hombre que el mayordomo acababa de traer- ¿ vais a proceder a la eliminación física acaso ?

-No, mi sarcástico amigo, el lider va a darle otra oportunidad.

James Norden se sirvió una copa de brandy y brindó a la noche.

-Usted no es amigo mío, nadie que esté en la Organización tiene amigos, sino intereses y aliados…..cuando los tiene.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que sea tan incisivo –dijo el hombre mientras ponía su abrigo en las manos del mayordomo que se retiró discretamente. Una vez que el mayordomo cerró la puerta con cuidado, el mensajero sonrió aviesamente y se sentó en un diván sin esperar a que James se lo autorizase.

-¿ Le apetece tomar algo ? es uno de los pocos lujos que me puedo permitir en esta vida de soledad y retiro.

Le mostró un buen surtido mueble bar con una amplia colección de bebidas alcohólicas. El hombre declinó la invitación elegantemente.

-Como le iba diciendo, le vamos a dar otra oportunidad.

-¿ Para que fracase de nuevo ? esa chiquilla está protegida por ese idiota volador del alacrán. Y nos guste o no –dijo apurando su copa de un trago- no tiene rival en la Tierra, por el momento. Acercarse a esa chica es firmar tu sentencia, si exceptuamos, claro está, el Santuario.

El mensajero lanzó una corta carcajada y dijo con sorna:

-Vamos, Norden, no me haga reir, el Santuario intervendría si fuera una amenaza potencial, no para hacernos el trabajo sucio y además, nunca permitirían que la Organización o cualquier otro intentaran apoderarse del planeta. Bien es cierto, que como ese Mark no puede desatar un cosmos basado en la constelación del águila no sería rival para los caballeros más fuertes de la Orden, pero tampoco hacemos nada aunque nos apoderemos de él o de su voluntad, terminaría siendo sometido y luego vendrían a por nosotros después. Hace falta algo más sutil, más sibilino y discreto.

-No le entiendo Ettiene, ¿ a dónde quiere ir a parar ? le aseguro que no estoy de humor para acertijos.

-Usted nunca se ha caracterizado por tener sentido del humor que digamos, pero eso no es el motivo de mi visita. Necesitamos reactivar la armadura del águila.

-Jajajajaja, -Norden rió de buena gana. Quizás aquel engolado inglés tuviera una pizca de humor en sus venas.- O sea, pretende activar la armadura del águila, nada menos que la más poderosa de la orden del Diamante delante de las narices de Atenea y sus caballeros. Eso si que ha sido divertido.

-Si conseguimos que Mark, alcance un estado de rabia y frenesí total desatará su cosmos y la armadura del águila atraída por el mismo, se posará en torno a su cuerpo. Entonces el Santuario dejaría de ser un problema.

-¿ Y pretende que no me ría? ¿ usted cree que Atenea va a consentir que una de las más poderosas armaduras de la Orden se pasee por medio mundo y se asiente sin el permiso del Santuario sobre un ex -caballero ?Además bastaría que Atenea devolviera la paz a ese alacrán y el vínculo entre la armadura y él desaparecía. Bah, déjese de milongas Ettiene estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Mejor dedíquense a ganar dinero a espuertas. Dejen que el mundo siga girando.

-No subestime el poder de un átomo de iridium impulsado por la fuerte motivación del amor. Cuando Mark vea como su querida Candy está en nuestro poder, hará lo que le digamos. Y llegaremos a Candy a través de un pequeño atajo.

Ettiene lanzó a Norden un sobre verde con algunas fotos a color. En ellas aparecía una hermosa muchacha morena de profundos ojos azules vestida de época con pamela.

-Fueron tomadas con un explorador remoto con capacidad de salto temporal.

-¿ Quien es esta chiquilla ?

Ettiene palmeó fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vamos Norden, no me diga que no conoce a la mejor amiga de Candy.

-¿ Eh ? Annie Brightern, es verdad, ahora caigo. ¿ pretende secuestrarla ?

-Algo así. Candy recibirá la noticia solapadamente. Haremos que se separe de Mark discretamente. En cuanto esté en nuestro poder, junto con Annie, nos servirá para que ese tonto enamorado haga sin rechistar cuanto le pidamos.

-Ultimamente le estamos siguiendo la pista.

Ettiene le mostró más fotos de una explosión atómica ocurrida en el Artico dos semanas antes.

-Es él. Manipuló su adn para perder estatura por capricho para no sentirse tan desplazado cuando están juntos. Perdió la vida, pero sin saber muy bien, como esa chiquilla le devolvió la vida.

Norden observó el cráter de varios kilómetros de ancho que se había formado en el punto exacto en que Mark realizó el peligro experimento.

-Realmente, ese agujero se formó horas después de que lo encontraran moribundo y se lo llevasen. El intenso calor derritió el hielo.

-He oído esa historia de que Candy le revivió, pero creí que eran errores de apreciación de los servicios secretos de la Organización.

-No, ocurrió algo muy extraño. Esos dos tienen una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, y no se trata solo de amor.

Norden asintió en silencio. Y dijo reflexivo:

-Extraño tipo ese Mark. Provocó la mayor explosión nuclear desde 1945, para hacerse unos retoques estéticos….y todo por amor, hum.

-Sí, algo así, ni la bomba Zar rusa alcanzó ni una décima parte de la potencia de esta explosión.

-¿ Que le han dicho al resto del mundo ?

-Lo de siempre. Los chicos de Noticias y Análisis hicieron un buen trabajo.

-Desinformando.

-Como siempre. Les dijimos que era una nueva prueba subterránea y se lo tragaron. También es cierto que nuestros Gobiernos "colaboraron" un poco en esta cuestión.

-Podría resultar –dijo Norden rascándose el mentón barbudo- pero mucho me temo que ese idiota de Haltoran aparecerá para frustrar la operación.

-No lo creo. Recuerde que Mark tiene un sexto sentido para saber si a su amada le pasa algo, pero Haltoran no está repleto de iridium hasta las orejas. Tuvo un pequeño romance con esa Annie Brighten, pero secuestrarla será sencillísimo.

-Sí, claro, cuando Mark se entere de ello y vaya con Candy nos podemos dar por liquidados.

-No sea tan negativo. Además la operación ya está finalizada.

-¿ Cómo ? si ha dicho que….

-Y es cierto. Cuando he venido a verle, estaba comenzando, pero ya la tenemos en nuestro poder.

Ettiene le pidió que le acompañara.. Un cegador relámpago iluminó el exterior seguido de un fuerte trueno

-¿Al exterior con esta tormenta ? ¿ está usted borracho ?

-Menos que usted. Parece que no conozca su propia morada –suspiró- acompáñeme al patio de armas.

Bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron en otra gran dependencia del castillo, un enorme cuadrilátero con armaduras en todas las esquinas. Grandes banderas y estandartes heráldicos pendían del techo y de las paredes. A la tenue luz de las antorchas, escoltada por los hombres del batallón de élite Halcón, el que Norden había comandado el día del frustrado asalto al Hogar de Pony, permanecía una chica asustada, atada y amordazada. Norden la comparó con la de las fotografías. No había duda. Era la misma.

-Es Annie Brighten, si, ¿ pero como han podido despistar a Haltoran ?

-Muy sencillo. Haciendo menos ruido que usted y no dejando indicios de nuestra partida. Además, esta chica no tiene ningún vínculo con Mark, y por eso no acudió a su rescate.

-No sé para que ha venido aquí, si ya han resuelto el problema. Ni para que me necesitan, la verdad.

-No he venido por mi gusto Norden, pero sí por el del Líder que le tiene en gran estima.

-¿ Eh ? –se giró sorprendido hacia Ettiene.

-Usted será el estímulo que hará que Mark despierte a su armadura y la atraiga hasta él.

-¿ Cómo ?

-Esa chica, Candy, le gusta, de….una manera muy lasciva y…. pecaminosa.

-Déjeme en paz, no sé de que me habla.

-Vamos Norden, no se altere ni finja conmigo. Como le dije, nuestro amado Líder, es muy observador y tiene una capacidad deductiva muy alta, aparte de un buen servicio de información interno que elabora estupendos dossieres de todo nuestro personal, y que además le tiene en alta estima, por lo que le va a entregar a Candy cuando esté en nuestro poder.

Ettiene se giró hacia el sorprendido militar. Sus ojos de comadreja relampaguearon al mismo tiempo que un potentísimo trueno detonaba en el exterior del castillo. La lluvia arreciaba con más fuerza.

-Va a deshonrar a la hermosa y pura Candy delante de los ojos de su enamorado.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ se ha vuelto loco ? Entonces Mark nos matará a todos. No viviremos ni un segundo si forzamos tanto las cosas.

-No, porque aunque sea deshonrada, estará viva, por el momento. Y Mark pasado el primer instante de estupor, se avendrá a pactar, más bien a obedecer sin rechistar.

James Norden no era hombre de muchos escrúpulos pero tenía cierta aversión a hacer algo así, pese a que la idea le resultaba atrayente. Finalmente sonrió y aceptó con dos condiciones.

-No sé si el líder apreciará con buenos ojos el que esté poniendo tantas trabas y condiciones a su generosidad.

-Estas las aceptará.

-Bien. Hable. ¿ Cual es la primera condición ?

-Quiero que la chica sea mía.

-¿Y la segunda ?

- Que Mark mate a Haltoran.

-No me parece mala idea –dijo Ettiene reflexivo- hum.

-Pero hay algo que aun me preocupa.

-¿ Sí ?

-Mark querrá estar con ella y cuando lo consiga…..seremos historia.

-No tan deprisa. Insertaremos en el cuerpo de la dulce Candy una micro cápsula de veneno. Si Mark intenta jugárnosla, adios a la pequeña Candy. Y Mark no correrá el riesgo de perderla. La podremos dejar con él unas horas si nos conviene, para que se tranquilice, pero si ella se niega a volver con nosotros, dándole igual lo que le pase, su amiga lo pagará. Y si no, arrasaremos una ciudad al azar hasta que aprenda a obedecer.

-No me hace ninguna gracia que esté con él. La quiero solo para mí.

-Y la tendrás, Norden, la tendrás Cuando no nos sea necesaria para nuestros planes. Eso es mejor que nada. Aunque no creo que te ame apasionadamente, que digamos.

-Me es indiferente. Con tenerla, me basta Ettiene. Lo demás es asunto mío.

-Tan directo como siempre –dijo Ettiene aviesamente.

Había dejado de llover. Ettiene se dispuso a abandonar el castillo tan saludar con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Norden. El mayordomo le trajo su abrigo y en el momento en que este le acompañaba a la puerta, Ettiene se volvió y dijo con una amplia y afable sonrisa:

-¿ Quiere conocer un secreto ?, los acontecimientos que llevaron a la creación del alacrán no fueron casuales. Buscamos crear un arma humana imparable y prácticamente inmortal. Y lo logramos, tras algunos fracasos, pena de chicos, que se le va a hacer.. …Pero nos hacía falta un seguro que nos permitiera controlarla. Y tuvimos tanta suerte que la encontramos en esa dulzura de chica con coletas y lacitos. El haber puesto a Mark algún tipo de control o condicionamiento hubiera limitado su inmenso potencial Y su potencial es infinito si no está atado o sometido de alguna manera. Ahora si que estamos listos para cumplir el viejo sueño de todo estadista o militar:

El dominio global absoluto y total del mundo. Las bestias mecánicas no son suficientes pero esta vez…esta vez, nada podrá detenernos.

-Por cierto, ¿ no le interesaría también la pequeña Annie ? Reconozco que es tentador pensar en las dos pequeñas juntas, como esclavas de placer…hasta para mí.

-Lárguese y vaya a disponerlo todo. No quiero volver a verle hasta que se de el siguiente paso.

32

-Estás….estás preciosa.

Mark no salía de su asombro. Candy estaba realmente hermosa con las ropas que ella había comprado el día anterior asesorada por una de mis secretarias. Llevaba una minifalda azul con un jersey a juego y zapatos de tacón no muy alto. Se sentía un poco extraña con aquella moda, tan ajena y lejana para ella, aunque también a un tiempo se le hacía cómoda y funcional. Llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, sin sus característicos lazos gemelos ni las coletas y con una cinta roja que cruzaba parte de su coronilla.

-¿ No me estará un poco corta ? la tía abuela se desmayaría del susto si llegara siquiera a imaginarme así.

Mark la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si:

-Estás preciosa, vuelvo a repetir. Ahora debemos construir nuestra propia vida cariño. Sin que nada más nos influencie. Estoy harto de dar explicaciones y rendir cuentas a todo el mundo.

Asintió. Se puso una flor en el pelo. Iban a salir de fiesta. Mark la había convencido de que dejaran por unas horas la monotonía.

-Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos. Se trata de un local de moda muy concurrido.

Candy entornó los ojos resoplando levemente:

-No me gustan las aglomeraciones, pero si insistes….supongo que nos hará bien salir un rato, a ¿ cómo has dicho que se llama ese sitio ?

-Discoteca, sala de fiestas, en fin, vaya, mierda –se quejó Mark intentando arreglarse el nudo de la corbata- nunca se me dan bien estas cosas.

Candy rió en voz baja llevándose una mano a los labios y suspirando se le acercó:

-Hombres, sois como niños. Anda déjame, yo te lo arreglaré..Y no digas tacos, ya sabes que no me gustan las palabrotas. No sé que harías sin mí.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Mark tomó su cabeza entre las manos y la besó en los labios con pasión.

-Me volvería loco, no se. No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Yo tampoco quiero ni imaginarlo.

Candy le arregló el nudo de la corbata. Mark se había puesto una corbata con una chaqueta de sport y unos vaqueros claros con zapatillas. Candy abrió los ojos dando un respingo. Mark estaba realmente guapo.

-Bueno, ya podemos irnos –dijo ella- aunque me parece raro. En 1912 estaba mal visto que una señorita saliera de noche y menos con un hombre.

-Los tiempos cambian Candy. Las mentes van evolucionando….aunque no siempre.

Salieron a la calle. Hacía un poco de frío y Mark le puso un chal sobre los hombros. Le cogió por el brazo y la pareja de enamorados se dirigió hacia el local de ocio. No estaba lejos y optaron por ir andando.

-Mark, no conozco los bailes de tu tiempo. No sé si sabré moverme en la pista.

-Tú déjame hacer a mí. Ya verás que sencillo es y que bien te lo pasas.

Un camión de basura pasó junto a ellos. La luz rotativa que indicaba la presencia del vehículo hizo que diera un respingo involuntariamente.

-No te asustes. Es un vehículo de limpieza urbana.

-Sí, ya me lo contaste ayer, un, un cara..caracol.

-Casi aciertas, pecosa, se dice camión.

Candy fingió enfadarse.

-Grrrr –deja mis pecas en paz.

Y ambos se pusieron a reir a carcajadas de buena gana.

Candy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Mark. El suave tacto de su piel hizo que involuntariamente sujetase con más fuerza la mano de ella, como si temiese perderla.

-Mark, no aprietes tanto tu mano, me haces daño.

Mark dio un respingo y aflojó la presión.

-Perdóname cariño, no me di cuenta.

-Vaaalee, pero procura no olvidar tu propia fuerza.

Mark asintió. Su sonrisa era tan afable que Candy entornó los ojos y esbozó ella otra tan dulce que Mark la besó en el pelo.

Era tan hermosa que todos los hombres que se cruzaban con ella se giraban para mirarla y lanzarle piropos. Mark caminaba seguro y orgulloso de su novia. Quizás estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, el corazón de Candy latía de amor por él,a su vez se sentía protegida y muy femenina a su lado.

"No entiendo como las mujeres que ha habido en su vida lo rechazaran. Jamás ví un hombre más guapo y varonil que él, incluso supera a Anthony" –pensó para sí.

-Debieron ser muy tontas –dijo sin darse cuenta de que se estaba respondiendo así misma en voz alta.

-¿ Que decías Candy ?

-No, nada, nada, cosas mías.

Mark puso cara de circunstancias y sonrió. En ese momento, de las sombras salieron cinco jóvenes malencarados. Uno de ellos se había encaprichado de Candy. Les rodearon amenazantes. Candy se apretó contra Mark.

-Eh, pareja, ¿ tenéis fuego ?

-No, no fumamos –dijo Mark escuetamente. Ahora si nos dejáis pasar. Llevamos prisa.

-Eh tranquilo tío –dijo uno de los macarras- la noche es joven y esa belleza que te acompaña, parece que pide compañía. ¿ quien es acaso ? ¿ tu hermanita ?

Mark estaba empezando a enfurecerse pero había prometido a Candy dominarse y no hacer tonterías. Uno de ellos simuló que Mark desprendía un hedor insoportable tapándose la nariz y otro empezó a reírse de su corbata. Un brillo peligroso titiló en sus ojos. Candy conocía aquella expresión de sobra y ahogó una exclamación de horror, temiendo lo peor.

Se contuvo, pero cuando uno de ellos le puso la mano encima a Candy para atraerla hacia sí, Mark reaccionó como una cobra y en una milésima de segundo, le sujetó la mano al joven. Sus dedos de acero apretaron con tanta fuerza que el macarra empezó a gemir. Mark protegió a Candy con su cuerpo y le dijo al matón lentamente:

-Ni se te ocurra rozarla…si aprecias tu miserable vida en algo.

Otro matón intentó reducirle desde la espalda, pero certero como un rayo, Mark le lanzó una patada en la entrepierna que le envió cinco metros hacia atrás contra unos contenedores de basura. Montones de porquería y las tapas de dos bidones saltaron por los aires. Algunas ratas huyeron despavoridas asustando a Candy. El matón perdió el sentido por el golpe.. Los otros dudaron y retrocedieron. Entonces Mark, como quien arroja una brizna de paja lanzó al que había intentado coger a Candy por la mano, contra sus compañeros, derribándolos a todos al suelo.

Los ojos de Mark eran duros, fieros, esquivos y fríos. Daban realmente miedo. Candy se sobresaltó involuntariamente temblando levemente.

-Por favor Mark, déjalos, no merece la pena.

-Fuera de aquí., miserables. Largo antes de que me arrepienta de dejaros ir.

Recogieron a su colega inconsciente y se marcharon formulando las amenazas vacías típicas del que sabe que ningún daño puede hacer.

Candy le observó admirada. Su campeón, su paladín estaba allí para protegerla.

-¿ Estás herido ? ¿ te han hecho algo cariño ? –preguntó asustada.

-No, no te preocupes, esos borrachos no podrían ni atizarle a un anciano con las manos atadas.

Siguieron caminando intentando olvidar el incidente. Entonces Candy se detuvo y le preguntó de sopetón:

-Mark, ¿ realmente le habrías matado ?

- Podría haberle aplastado el cuello y la tráquea sin dudar ni esfuerzo, -dijo mirándola fijamente sin pestañear- pero no quiero, que mi ángel crea que soy como ellos –dijo dulcificando la mirada.

-Oh, Mark.

Le abrazó con fuerza.

"Ahora sé sin ninguna duda de que tu eres mi príncipe realmente".

Mark la apretó contra su costado y pensó a su vez mirándola con dulzura:

"Sí, sería capaz de matar por tus ojos, por una sola mirada tuya, por uno de tus besos o caricias, amor mío".

33

Entraron en la sala de fiestas. Candy preguntó a Mark donde estaba la orquesta y el joven respondió que la música provendría de un potente aparato reproductor provisto de altavoces dispuestos por todo el local.

-¿ Cómo un fonógrafo ?

-Más o menos Candy.

-La música está demasiado fuerte, ¿ acaso no les gustaría un poco más de tranquilidad ?

Iba a responder, cuando la canción que estaba sonando terminó. Sonaron los primeros compases de un tema lento. Muy pronto las parejas empezaron a ocupar la pista de baile. La pieza musical resultó ser un tango muy melancólico y melodioso. Candy se arrancó a bailar con tal gracia y soltura que muy pronto los jóvenes que les rodeaban hicieron corro en torno a ella y la observaron con asombro. Candy bailaba con una gracia natural que dejaba boquiabierto a cuanto la observaban. Las mujeres la observaban con envidia por su belleza y soltura, los hombres suspiraban por estar cerca de ella. Varios muchachos intentaron que bailara con ellos, pero ella se negaba sonriendo y sin dejar de evolucionar por toda la pista. Con alegres gestos invitó a Mark a bailar. El joven la tomó con delicadeza y empezaron a moverse. Había una extraña sincronía entre ellos, como si fuera innata. Bailaron como si el mundo no existiera. Su amor no dejaba de crecer a cada momento que estaban juntos. Pasaron varios minutos. Candy le atrajo hacia si y le susurró al oído:

-Mark.

-Dime Candy.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

-No deseo otra cosa en este mundo.

No se percataron de que la melodía había terminado. Se besaban bajo las luces destellantes y entre los aplausos de la gente, pero solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

Candy bailó otras piezas pero Mark prefirió quedarse sentado junto a la pista. Aquella criatura tenía una belleza inhumana y su dulzura y alegrías no podían pertenecer a este mundo.

"Un ser tan puro no puede existir en este mundo, pero aquí está, y su amor es para mí".

34

Haltoran sentía una fuerte desazón desde que Candy coincidía con él y todos nosotros con tanta frecuencia. Creía saber porqué pero no quería admitirlo. Por eso me pidió vacaciones anticipadas. Haltoran había dejado la milicia y trabajaba ahora en mi empresa como asesor técnico de nuevos inventos. En principio no tenía inconveniente. Su trabajo en la empresa era fundamental, pero en esos momentos podía apañármelas con el nuevo personal que se había formado con su inestimable ayuda. Pero me parecía raro que Haltoran dejara su labor a medias, cuando era la única razón de su existencia…desde que Motoko le dejó por un joven profesor de universidad. Conservaba su habitual sentido del humor, pero se había vuelto más huraño y triste, pese a que intentaba disimularlo. Por eso decidí dejarle que se fuera.

-¿ A dónde irás Halt ?

-Bueno, tenía pensado marcharme a Escocia. Siempre me ha hecho ilusión ir y hasta ahora no había podido.

Al salir de mi despacho se tropezó con Candy, que se alegró mucho de verle.

-Haltoran, amigo, ¿ que tal estas ?

Venía con Mark de visita. Cuando sus trabajos se lo permitían solían venir por la sede de la empresa para pasar algunas horas conmigo.

Haltoran sonrió al verla. Realmente se alegraba tanto de verle, cosa extraña, después de que convirtiera su pequeño mundo en zona de guerra. Mark paseó conmigo charlando de cosas intranscendentes y como Candy tenía también ganas de hablar con Haltoran le pidió al joven que enseñara a Candy la empresa.

Candy hablaba muy animadamente pero Haltoran solo se fijaba en sus profundos ojos verdes y no seguía la conversación porque su tristeza le impedía escuchar a Candy. Pero la muchacha detectó el pesar de alguien que no paraba de hacer bromas y chistes y que ahora estaba callado y apesadumbrado. Un par de lágrimas furtivas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Halt, -dijo Candy sorprendida- ¿ que te ocurre? me ha parecido ver…..

-¿ Sí ? –preguntó el joven.

-No nada –dijo Candy bajando la cabeza.

A partir de ese momento fue el de siempre. Estuvieron riendo por las ocurrencias e imitaciones que Haltoran realizaba hasta que Mark regresó a su lado y llegó la hora de irse. Mark saludó a su amigo efusivamente y se despidieron.

Camino de casa Candy no podía dejar de pensar en el par de lágrimas casi imperceptibles que rodaron por la mejillas del joven.

"Estaba llorando. Pobre Haltoran, ¿ que le ocurrirá ?"

Mark se adelantó para recoger el coche del garaje dejando a Candy momentáneamente sola.

En ese momento un hombre se tropezó con ella sin disculparse. Candy se encaró de mal humor ante la falta de educación del hombre, cuando este se llevó un dedo a los labios ordenando silencio. Puso en las manos de la sorprendida muchacha una nota y se marchó tan rápidamente como había llegado. Candy extrañada desdobló el papel y leyó horrorizada:

"Tenemos a Annie en nuestro poder. Si quieres volver a verla con vida, acude dentro de dos días a las islas Orcadas sola. Allí te daremos instrucciones. Si intentas algo o vienes con ayuda, Annie morirá".

Junto con la nota estaba la cinta que Annie le regaló y que Candy le devolvió posteriormente y un mechón de pelo de la chica.

35

El pequeño reactor se encabritó y perdió fuerza. Haltoran trató de dominarlo pero los mandos no respondían. Miró los indicadores golpeando los visores pero las agujas continuaban sin activarse. El altímetro indicaba que el avión estaba bajando peligrosamente. Haltoran tiró furiosamente de las palancas de control, pero el aparato seguía tercamente empeñado en continuar en picado. Haltoran miró por la ventanilla y divisó un siniestro castillo en una pequeña isla.

-Vaya, hombre que casualidad, me parece que es la mansión de ese idiota de Norden.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Cogió su MP5 y voló el techo de la carlinga con las cargas explosivas de escasa potencia adosadas a la misma y previstas para un escape de emergencia como áquel. Terminó de separar la carlinga de una patada y saltó al vacio. El paracaídas se abrió justo a tiempo, y bajó meciéndose lentamente, hasta que una ráfaga de ametralladora agujereó la tela y con un siseo el aire se coló a través de la abertura. Sonó una alarma y el cielo se llenó de potentes reflectores que buscaban al intruso. Haltoran creyó distinguir a hombres uniformados de negro con boina regimental.

-Mierda –masculló- son los Halcones Negros, esos idiotas que atacaron el Hogar de Pony para secuestrar a Candy. ¿ que harán aquí ?

El paracaídas aguantaba pero no por mucho. Le pareció entrever entre los setos que rodeaban el castillo la boca de un cañón antiaéreo. Y no era la única. Contó dos, hasta cuatro. Intuyendo que no tardarían en abrir fuego y suponiendo el destino que le aguardaría en cuanto descubriesen su identidad, soltó las cinchas del correaje del paracaídas que fajaba su cuerpo, y plegando los brazos al cuerpo y poniendose totalmente rígido, realizó enérgicos movimientos para dirigir su trayectoria hacia una de las ventanas iluminadas en el ala oeste del castillo. Estaba a muy poca distancia, pero no sabía si podría llegar, a menos que utilizase el retroceso de su arma para impulsarse.

-Es una locura, pero debo intentarlo. A fin de cuentas, entre que esos perros me despedacen y acabar chafado contra las piedras del castillo no tengo muchas opciones que digamos.

El arma estaba cargada y la amartilló con un fuerte chasquido. Disparó y la potente detonación despertó a Annie que estaba encerrada en la habitación en la que Haltoran había visto luz. El impulso desplazó a Haltoran entre la cortina de fuego antiaéreo y el fuego de las armas automáticas y aunque logró burlarles, una bala le atravesó el brazo izquierdo.

-Mierda –esos idiotas saben tirar, cuando se esmeran.

La ventana de la prisión de Annie no tenía protección. Estaba a treinta metros de altura y debajo solo rugía el furioso mar cuyas olas golpeaban con fuerza el acantilado sobre el que se asentaba aquella parte del castillo. Haltoran realizó otra detonación para impulsarse y Annie, muerta de miedo se tiró al suelo escondiéndose bajo el catre adosado a la fría y húmeda pared. Haltoran rompió los ventanales con estrépito entrando en tromba en la habitación que hacía de celda. Iba a golpearse contra la pared, cuando flexionó las piernas y apoyó sus pies contra la dura piedra consiguiendo separarse. Cayó sobre la cama con estrépito sobresaltando a Annie que huyó despavorida al descubrirle.

-Espera, espera –dijo Haltoran intentando ser conciliador- no pretendía hacerte daño .De hecho mi avión se….

La chica le miró asustada con la mano izquierda retraida sobre el pecho y la otra en los labios. Sus profundos ojos azules, le trajeron al desafortunado soldado muchos recuerdos. Se frotó los ojos incrédulo y exclamó asombrado:

, pequeña dama, ¿ que estás haciendo aquí ?

Al escuchar aquella voz y aquellas dulces palabras olvidadas hacía ya tan largo tiempo, pero que recobraron toda su fuerza cuando Haltoran habló, Annie se incorporó. Entonces sus ojos azules se iluminaron y sus cabellos negros se estremecieron cuando su voz pronunció un nombre que conocía bien, un nombre que había amado.

-Halt..Haltoran.

Se abalanzó sobre él dejando un rastro de lágrimas. Le abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

-Haltoran, no entiendo nada, no sé de donde sales después de tantísimo tiempo. Pero me han secuestrado y pretenden hacer algo terrible conmigo.

Entonces Haltoran lo comprendió todo.

-Tenemos que irnos pequeña dama, -dijo Haltoran excitado y sobresaltado- Candy está en peligro.

-¿ Pero, pero que pasa ? ¿ que hago aquí ? ¿ que le ha ocurrido a Candy ? –entonces se percató de la herida de su brazo. Haltoran sangraba abundantemente.

-Haltoran, Haltoran, ¿ que te han hecho ? ¿ que te ha pasado ?

-Ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

En ese momento se escuchó un seco zumbido.

-Dios,! es un RPG, un RPG, al suelo Annie!

Se refería a una granada antitanque propulsada por cohete. Haltoran protegió a la chica con su cuerpo rodando al fondo de la celda para que la onda expansiva les alcanzara lo menos posible. Hubo una fuerte explosión y todo se llenó de denso humo. Cuando la detonación que retumbó en todo el castillo se apagó y el humo empezó a disiparse, se irguieron con cuidado para descubrir que estaban ilesos aunque con algunos rasguños además de completamente rodeados por soldados de uniforme negro que les apuntaban con sus armas. En ese instante oyó una vieja canción escocesa entonada por una voz que reconocería en el averno. James Norden se situó entre sus hombres riendo a pleno pulmón.

-Que sorpresa, menuda sorpresa –dijo con alborozo- Haltoran, el imbécil de Haltoran en mi poder. Quien lo iba a imaginar.

-¿ En tu poder ? tú no te apoderarías ni de la recaudación de un estanco.

Entonces se quejó involuntariamente. Quería disimular su herida, pero la sangre que corría por su antebrazo le delataba.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que estás herido, lo lamento querido amigo.

-Deja los sarcasmos Norden –dijo Haltoran con voz entrecortada- y deja libre a Annie. Ya me tienes. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-No Halt, te equivocas, tiene que ver mucho más de lo que crees, yo…

En ese instante se dejó sentir una potente defraglación, y un resplandor anaranjado rasgó la noche. X-17 atacaba con cohetes incendiarios el castillo de Norden, mientras Mark lanzaba descargas de energía contra los cañones y soldados que nos atacaban desde el exterior. Candy iba a bordo de X-17. Se mantenía abrazada a mí, con el corazón en un puño, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla. Carlos también trataba de animarla y tranquilizarla. El pequeño español se había prendado de ella, pero lo ocultaba.

-No tengas miedo Candy. Mark está controlando la situación muy bien.

-Pero Annie y Haltoran….están en peligro, podrían morir. Mark por favor, llega a tiempo…

Norden se distrajo un momento, y Haltoran aprovechó para golpear al soldado que portaba su MP-5.

-Trae eso chico, esto no es un juguete.

Muy pendiente de no perder de vista a Annie, amartilló el arma y disparó. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido que enervó los nervios de Annie haciéndola gritar. El proyectil cohete de 20 kgs de peso partió raudo y barrió a la compañía de Halcones Negros perforando la gruesa pared. Haltoran asió entonces a Norden que trataba de escapar, pero Annie resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío por el enorme boquete abierto por el arma de Haltoran. Dejó ir a Norden que escapó por una salida secreta jurando:

-Nos volveremos a ver Haltoran.

-No te quepa duda maldito imbécil….Si no fuera por que tengo que salvar a Annie…

La chica estaba muy asustada y no dejaba de gemir y patalear. Su vestido se engarró en una de las zarzas que trepaban por el acantilado y a punto estuvo de caer arrastrándole. Haltoran hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano sujetando a Annie, pero su brazo herido asido a un saliente de la pared, estaba empezando a resentirse.

-Suéltame Haltoran, suéltame y sálvate, por favor, no quiero….no quiero…perderte de nuevo.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que intentas decirme Annie ?

Se miraron un instante. Los profundos ojos azules clavados en los sonrientes ojos verdes de él. Evocaban la época en que Haltoran se burlaba de ella, pero infundiendo seguridad en su asustadizo ánimo…y amor, cuando la invitó a volar con él, gracias al pequeño jetpack que empleaba cuando acompañó a Mark en uno de sus saltos en el tiempo, que ahora les habría venido muy bien.

La lancha rápida de Norden se alejó levantando estelas de espuma de las frías aguas. Entonces Annie, derramó algunas lágrimas y se soltó, pero Haltoran no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se arrojó en pos de ella al vacío. Cuando la alcanzó, la envolvió entre sus brazos para protegerla con su cuerpo cuando se estrellaran contra las rocas. El corazón de ella latía aceleradamente, sintiendo el mismo calor y sensación de protección que cuando estaba con él en aquellos lejanos días. Cerró los ojos y ambos jóvenes cayeron rápidamente. Un reguero de lágrimas siguió su rastro.

-Pequeña dama –susurró Haltoran abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

Candy ocultó el rostro en mi pecho, llorando desgarradoramente, justo en el momento en que un intenso resplandor anaranjado bañó con una suave luz maravillosa el horizonte y nuestra nave Entonces se separó de mí sorprendida y su rostro adoptó una expresión de felicidad absoluta.. A través del parabrisas de protección de X-17 vimos algo maravilloso. Un esbelto muchacho con el cabello desplegado al viento llevaba sin esfuerzo en cada brazo sujetos por la cintura a Annie y a Haltoran. Candy se secó las lágrimas y saludó a gritos a Mark, que volaba majestuosamente, sin producir el desgarrador aullido del iridium al mezclarse con el aire. Haltoran hacía muecas y reía a carcajadas a pesar de la herida de su brazo.

35

-Joooder, eso duele –se quejaba Haltoran. Candy le regañó por lamentarse por una pequeña cura sin importancia.

-¿ Sin importancia ? me atravesaron con una bala del calibre 20, pero –suspiró- supongo que son gajes del oficio –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Annie permanecía en una pequeña enfermería contigua atendida por un robot médico. Candy ansiaba verla, pero el médico que había atendido a Mark, nos recomendó que la dejáramos a solas.

-Ha sufrido un shock muy fuerte, pero se repondrá. Solo tiene el miedo y la tensión acumuladas durante esas durísimas horas.

-¿ Cómo supisteis que estábamos en peligro ? –dijo Haltoran mientras Candy terminaba de fijar los vendajes.

Aparecí en el puente de mando acompañado por Carlos y Mermadón. Entonces expliqué a Haltoran:

-Te llevaste mi reactor favorito, pero no te lo reprocho. Cuando uno de mis aviones o barcos sufre algún percance, la señal de GPS nos permite localizarlos en cuestión de segundos.

Candy palpó el vendaje para asegurarse de que estaba en su sitio y Haltoran emitió un agudo quejido.

-Haltoran compórtate, pareces un crío. Debería llevarte al hogar de Pony.

Reímos la broma de buena gana. Necesitábamos desahogarnos.

-A los diez minutos enviamos un equipo de rescate, y Mark se empeñó en venir animado por Candy. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Y no solo un mal presentimiento. Me enviaron una nota diciéndome…que Annie había sido secuestrada.

En ese momento Candy fue al encuentro de Mark. Se besaron largamente en un rincón de la amplia sala de mando. Haltoran y Carlos apartaron la vista disgustados.

Haltoran dejó escapar una lágrima brillante. Candy lo percibió pero no dijo nada.

"Otra vez está llorando. ¿ que podrá ocurrirle ?, es como sí, si, no no puede ser.." –pensó para si.

-¿ Cómo pudistéis saber que Annie estaba relativamente a salvo conmigo para intentar el rescate ?

-Porque disimulé un pequeño transmisor en tu ropa, te lo puse cuando te despedí antes de tus vacaciones. Candy me lo suplicó encarecidamente porque intuyó algo extraño en ti. Ya podrás perdonarme, pero valió la pena. Lo que me asombra sobremanera es que descubrieras el paradero de Annie con tanta rapidez y exactitud.

-Eso es lo gracioso –dijo Haltoran haciendo una mueca de dolor- yo no sabía que allí estuviera Annie encerrada. Fue una casualidad muy afortunada. El avión se averió sobre el castillo de Norden y empezaron a dispararme al descubrirme. Y por azar averigué que tenían a Annie encerrada, pero ¿ para qué ? ese cerdo de Norden me dijo que era para atraer a Candy.

Mark crispó los puños y Candy se horrorizó al escuchar a Haltoran.

-¿ Atraerme a mí para qué ? ¿ que pretendían esos canallas hacer conmigo ? ¿ que le iban a hacer a Annie ?

En ese momento Mermadon acompañado por un técnico entraron con una pesada carga de discos duros, ordenadores y montañas de datos que habían encontrado registrando el ahora desierto castillo de Norden y que llevaban en una pequeña carretilla de carga.

-Señor, -dijo el técnico dirigiéndose hacia mí- hemos encontrado la razón por la que Annie fue secuestrada y los planes que pretendían llevar a cabo.

36

-Podéis pasar a verla.

La enfermera esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Candy alborozada abrió la puerta de la habitación de Annie y entró como una exhalación. Annie no entendía nada, y estaba muy asustada, pero el luminoso rostro de Candy, la tranquilizó, pese a entender menos aun cuando la vio por el quicio de la puerta. Se abrazaron con fuerza. El llanto de las dos amigas se entremezcló formando un concierto de susurros y gemidos ahogados. Cuando se tranquilizaron, Annie, que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos preguntó a Candy:

-¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí Candy ?, por favor, explícame de que va esto, dime algo que le de sentido a esta historia o me volveré loca.

Candy sonrió feliz. Y con palabras sencillas trató de contarle a Annie lo que había ocurrido, hasta donde ella sabía, ocultándole detalles escabrosos para no hacerla sufrir más.

-¿ Cómo ? ¿ que, que estamos en el año 2010 ?...eso es….eso es….el siglo XXI ¿ me estás engañando Candy ?

-No, pequeña dama –dijo Haltoran esbozando una sonrisa socarrona y guiñándole un ojo. El aparatoso vendaje rezumaba sangre, aunque la hemorragia se había detenido.

Annie saltó de la cama abriendo los brazos y fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo.

-Maldito idiota, pensé que habías muerto.

Candy se sorprendió. Era exactamente la misma reacción que tuvo ella, cuando creyó que había perdido a Mark para siempre y volvió a la vida. Annie inspiró aire y relató:

-Asistí a una fiesta con Anthony. a la mansión de los Andrew,.Decidí dar un paseo, tras salir un rato a tomar el aire cuando esos hombres….me secuestraron. Solo recuerdo una fuerte luz cegadora, y esos uniformes negros….tan siniestros. Anthony insistió en acompañarme al exterior pero le pedí que siguiera en la fiesta atendiendo a los invitados, que volvería enseguida.

Estaba temblando. No podía o no quería soltarse de los brazos de Haltoran. Candy la convenció de que volviera a la cama con palabras de cariño y la acostó con cuidado.

-Luego perdí el sentido y desperté en ese horrible castillo, vigilada por esos siniestros hombres riéndose de mí y diciéndome cosas terribles. Luego entró ese otro hombre que parecía el jefe que se llamaba James, o John o algo así.

-James Norden, -dijo Haltoran sentándose en una butaca al fondo de la habitación- el hombre que asaltó el hogar de Pony para llevarse a Candy. Es o fue no estoy seguro de cual será ahora su situación dentro de la organización, un alto cargo.

De pronto los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y su cara empalideció.

-Ese hombre, ahora…ahora lo recuerdo. Cogió a uno de los niños de rehén. Habló conmigo de algo de conquistar el mundo.

-Y que tú eres una pieza clave en ese plan –dijo Mark mientras una creciente ira se iba apoderando de él- ya es la segunda vez que intentan hacer lo mismo.

-Sí Mark, pero el objetivo principal de esta maldita trama no es ella a fin de cuentas, si no tú.

37

Haltoran paseaba con Annie por la mansión en la que habían vivido por un tiempo Mark y Candy. Su situación ahora era muy peligrosa y optamos por que dejaran sus trabajos y el pequeño apartamento que ocupaban en el centro de la ciudad, para estar en un lugar más seguro y mejor resguardado. Habíamos vuelto al mismo lugar y esta vez con Annie.

Haltoran explicó a Annie la situación con mucha paciencia y tacto, hasta que por fin la tímida muchacha entendió lo que había sucedido.

-Te devolveremos a 1912, unos minutos después de que hayamos dado cuenta de esos cerdos que te secuestraron. Así será como si no te hubieras ido y nadie te echará en falta. Lamento que te hayamos mezclado en esta maldita guerra, pero esa gentuza lo pagará. Lamentarán haberse metido con mi dama.

Annie se ruborizó riendo con coquetería. Haltoran recogió una flor que crecía en un frondoso y bello jardín, junto a la fuente en la que Mark se reflejara y se la puso en el pelo. El joven parecía olvidarse de la pena que le causaba Candy porque la amaba en secreto y sin esperanza, cuando estaba a su lado. Evocó los días en los que le gastaba bromas y la turbaba con sus modales rudos pero sin mala intención. Entonces, Annie se giró y le abrazó:

-Por favor, Haltoran ven conmigo. Creía amar a Anthony, pero, pero al verte de nuevo….algo dentro de mí cambió. Yo…yo…no quiero perderte….Te…amo.

Haltoran desvió la vista. Había una hermosa puesta de sol. Crispó los puños en torno a la culata de su gigantesca arma de asalto MP-5 que llevaba permanentemente para protegerla, en bandolera a la espalda, y calló apesadumbrado. El monstruoso lanzagranadas estaba empapado por el sudor de sus dedos agarrotados.

-Haltoran, ¿ que te ocurre ? ¿ por qué pones esa cara ?

-No puede ser pequeña dama –dijo acariciando los mechones de su flequillo- tienes que seguir tu vida. No quiero ser como Mark y causar más desazón en la gente que te quiere y sobre todo en ti. No sería una buena vida para ti, correr detrás de un viejo soldado y aguantar sus tonterías.

-No me importa,.déjame quedarme contigo. Me da igual mi vida anterior, quiero estar a tu lado.

Haltoran se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso, dos hilos de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo intentando reir y simular una alegría que no sentía para nada- yo, llorando, quien lo diría.

Pero la pena le estaba consumiendo. Se le daba muy mal fingir. Negó con la cabeza mientras secaba con el dorso de la mano las incipientes lágrimas en el bello rostro de Annie.

-No puede ser mi princesa, mi dama, no lo hagas más difícil. No quiero ponerte en peligro otra vez. Tienes que seguir tu vida, y tener una juventud y una existencia feliz.

Cuando retornes a tu mundo, me olvidarás. Y me ocuparé de que nadie vuelva a quebrar tus sueños.

-Si me obligas a volver, ya los habrás hecho añicos. Mis sueños están contigo, como los de Candy con Mark, que ya se han visto plenamente cumplidos.

Le miró con sus profundos ojos azules. La brisa arrastró hojas secas y removió sus cabellos. La cinta roja que remataba sus cabellos flotó delicadamente mecida por la ráfaga de aire leve como un suspiro. Su vestido de fiesta produjo un dulce murmullo al agitarse con el suave viento. No había tenido aun tiempo de cambiarse.

-Por favor, Haltoran déjame cumplir los míos, que también son los tuyos, porque lo leo en tus ojos.

Haltoran la abrazó besándola tiernamente. No podía seguir mintiendo ni mentirse así mismo. No se puede engañar al amor ni a una mujer enamorada. Haltoran, lloraba muy pocas veces, y aquella ocasión fue una de ellas.

El vendaje del hombro ya no le dolía tanto.

Pero el dolor de su alma ya era otra historia.

38

Sentí algunos remordimientos por haber tenido que engañar a Mark a cuenta de que Anthony trataría mal a Candy si le salvaba, porque se desposaría contra otra muchacha, al objeto de, precisamente condicionarle a saltar en el tiempo y que terminara por recrear la línea temporal original, como así sucedió posteriormente. Anthony había sido un caballero con Candy y me preguntaba que haría en estos momentos.

El joven noble continuaba cuidando sus rosas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No solo hemos perdido a Candy….sino a Annie también.

En esos momentos pensó en el misterioso hombre que le había salvado la vida. Se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto aquel día, en la cacería. Sin Candy ni Annie, la luz de la alegría parecía haberse apagado en la mansión de los Andrew. Flotaba un mortecino ambiente en el aire, algo enrarecido parecía vagar por las estancias desprovistas de la alegría y la contagiosa risa de Candy y la ingenuidad y dulzura de Annie.

Alister estaba harto de sufrir. Permanecía apesadumbrado en su cuarto sumido en negros pensamientos. Entonces escuchó a su hermano gemir quedamente. Se dirigió a su habitación y le encontró llorando sobre una foto de Candy.

-Esto es todo lo que nos queda de ella. Ese misterioso y maldito ser nos devolvió a Anthony sano y salvo pero se la llevó a ella. Anthony entró en esos momentos. Tenía la ropa manchada de barro y arañazos de las espinas de las rosas.

-Tú sabes algo que no quieres contarnos Anthony –le dijo Archie sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

El joven negó con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio mirando la sonrisa que Candy les devolvía desde la foto.

-Se fue por tu culpa –dijo de pronto Archie levantándose para encararse con él. Le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y añadió- si tú no hubieras roto con ella, no se habría marchado con él.

-Anthony apartó las manos de su primo con gesto displicente y dijo entornando los ojos:

-No digas tonterías. Ella ama a ese hombre y yo a Annie. No hay nada más que decir. Dices que me da igual, pero no eres el único que ha estado llorando.

En esos instantes se oyó un suave siseo y el aire se cargó de ozono. Anthony corrió al exterior. En esos momentos, Mark se materializaba delante de la mansión con Candy en brazos. Candy se encontró con su antiguo amor. Se miraron por un instante y se abrazaron.

-Candy, no puedo creerlo has vuelto de nuevo. Pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver más.

Mark se apartó discretamente. Prefirió dejarles a solas. Aunque no tardaron mucho en llegar Alister y Archie dando lugar a un nuevo emotivo reencuentro.

-¿ Y Annie ? ¿ que le ha pasado ? ¿ sabes algo ?

Candy miró a sus amigos. No sabía por donde empezar su relato.

-Vendrá en seguida. Es un poco largo de contar. Pero ahora os agradecería que no os asustéis porque….

Fue interrumpida por una serie de intensos fogonazos y fuertes destellos. Algo parecía materializarse en el aire dando veloces vueltas. Cuando el brillante objeto se detuvo con un silbido como de vapor, se abrió una puerta y apareció Annie que miró a Anthony.

En el fondo de la cápsula había alguien, que no deseaba mostrarse. Annie recordó la confesión de Haltoran, que le atravesó el alma como un dardo envenenado.

-Annie…..yo….no soy libre. Estoy casado. No puedo quedarme contigo ni tú conmigo. Tus sueños….merecen a alguien mejor que yo.

Era mentira, pero era mejor así. Annie estuvo llorando varios días, hasta que una mañana suplicó a Mark que le ayudase a volver a 1912. Se refugió en los brazos de Anthony que la besó con devoción. Haltoran lloraba con la cara oculta entre las manos. Entonces manipuló los controles de la cápsula, para poner rumbo al año 2010, pero en el último instante se arrepintió y paró la rotación del aparato. Abrió la puerta y bajó maldiciendo su sentimentalismo avanzando hacia el grupo que le estaba observando. Por lo menos debería despedirse de ella.

39

Mark había devuelto a Candy a su época, debido a los encarecidos ruegos que la adorable muchacha formulara, debido principalmente a que el siglo XXI había despertado en ella una profunda e insuperable aversión. Como era de esperar, el amor que ligaba a Mark con Candy, era tan fuerte e indestructible que por una simple deducción de lógica, el joven no iba a separarse de ella por lo que el hecho de fijar definitivamente su residencia en los primeros años del siglo XX era ya prácticamente un hecho consumado. Aunque no sabía aun donde se alojaría, Candy esperaba que Albert, o en su defecto los primos de Anthony accedieran a facilitarles una vivienda por humilde que fuera. Como por otra parte, nada ligaba a Mark al siglo XXI tampoco sintió mucha nostalgia de una época que ya no sentía como propia, si acaso por mí, aunque acudiría a visitarme regularmente sin que Candy se enterara para no preocuparla en exceso.

En lo referente a Haltoran, se quedaría allí para vigilar a su amigo y asegurarse de que su felicidad y la de Candy no fuesen empañadas por ningún acto hostil del Imperio Negro para retornar con carácter definitivo al año 2010. Que lejos estaba de sospechar pese a su sagacidad y privilegiada inteligencia, que su estancia provisional en 1912 se tornaría definitiva. Por lo pronto, se reunieron con algunos de los Andrew para formular las pertinentes e imposibles explicaciones que tendrían que producirse inevitablemente.

Conformaban un variopinto y muy extraño grupo. Muchachos de principios del siglo XX hablando con dos jóvenes del siglo XXI. Y las relaciones entre ambos grupos no eran del todo buenas que dijéramos. Mark habló lentamente, aclarando muchos puntos oscuros y atando los cabos que aun quedaban sueltos en aquella larga y triste historia.

-Eso es todo –dijo Mark lacónicamente mientras bebía un sorbo de te en un taza de porcelana y comía pastas que los criados iban trayendo servicialmente.

-¿ Eso es todo ? –explotó Archie de golpe- ¿ te crees que así compensas todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has causado en nuestras vidas, miserable ?

Alister intentó distender el ambiente, pero solo logró encolerizar más aun a su hermano.

-No te atrevas a defender a esta cosa, a este monstruo.

Mark bajó la cabeza y desvió la vista hacia Haltoran, que no estaba mucho mejor que él.

-¿ Con qué derecho nos arrebataste a Candy y a Annie y modificaste sus vidas ? ¿ quien te crees que eres, la Providencia ?

-No, -dijo Mark mirando hacia Candy que se había vuelto a vestir como siempre y le devolvió una mirada entristecida- y de hecho hice todo lo imposible por restablecer esa vida a la que te refieres, y habría dado la mía gustosamente, por ese propósito, pero las circunstancias, el destino, no lo sé, algo muy por encima de mí, me desbordaron y no pude impedir que llegara a producirse lo que luego sucedió.

- Excusas –dijo Archie alzando más aun la voz- No pudiste o no quisiste evitarlo. Te entrometiste entre Anthony y ella interrumpiendo su amor, señor viajero del tiempo, ¿ por qué no caíste en el Neolítico o en el Infierno ?

-No me fue posible elegir –dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron aun más. -De haber imaginado lo que me esperaba y haber estado en mi mano realizar eso que dices, te juro que lo habría hecho al instante. Si se calma tu rabia en algo, pegándome puedes hacerlo. No me opondré.

Como Archie no hiciera ademán alguno, Mark continuó hablando con voz trémula y cansada:

-Cuando el iridium me alcanzó tras aquella explosión –añadió- y se mezcló con mis células, cuando me convirtió en lo que soy, no pude evitarlo. Y la conocí. Nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro. Yo jamás la haría daño. Ni la impulsaría a cometer actos que la desagradasen o no quisiera realizar. Antes que eso, preferiría no volver a verla. De hecho, si no me he convertido en una estrella nova y estallado en el espacio o marchado para siempre, ha sido por ella. Su amor me ha disuadido hasta ahora de hacerlo.

-Ya basta –dijo Candy golpeando con sus pequeños pero fuertes puños la mesa camilla. Las tazas con el te tintinearon derramando unas gotas sobre el mantel. Los platitos con las pastas se desparramaron. Algunos de los diminutos dulces cayeron al suelo. Clean, el pequeño mapache, que era el único ser inocente ajeno a aquella turbulenta historia de amor-odio recogió una y se la comió con fruición. El pequeño animal se acurrucó bajo la silla de su ama y Candy le acarició la cabeza.

-Ya basta –repitió llorando y levantándose para acudir junto a Mark. Este se levantó a su vez al verla ir a su encuentro, pero entonces Archie le detuvo gritándole:

-No te atrevas a tocarla.

Pero Candy se abrazó a Mark enlazando sus brazos por la cintura de su amado.

-Archie, no se te ocurra juzgarlo. Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de él.

-El jamás me ha obligado a hacer nada contra mi voluntad. Yo ya le amaba mucho antes de conoceros a vosotros. Esperaba que lo entenderíais, que fuerais comprensivos, pero veo que no. Mark dice la verdad, porque es incapaz de mentir o decir nada que pueda perjudicarme.

-Déjalo Candy, quizás Archie tenga razón, quizás no merezca que me defiendas.

Candy le miró enfurecida. Sus ojos verdes brillaban porque estaban anegados de lágrimas.

-Te dije una vez que jamás volvieras a poner en duda nuestro amor, jamás. No voy a dejarte si es que me vas a proponer algo así.

Mark miró a los antiguos amigos de Candy. Las duras palabras reprobatorias de Archie le pesaban demasiado.

-No esperaba que lo entendieran, yo, reaccionaría igual, supongo, si estuviera en su lugar, ojala,. –hizo una pausa. Dorotty, la antigua criada y amiga de Candy lloraba conmovida- si mi mundo fuera alterado tan drásticamente por alguien que baja a la velocidad del sonido de Dios sabe donde y abre cráteres en la tierra, sangrando por cicatrices producidas por un veneno que te está dañando lentamente, pero del que no te puedes desprender porque de él depende tu vida, me imagino que haría los mismos reproches, por eso, Candy déjales que me los hagan, me lo merezco, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos….A no ser que me marche para siempre o me quite la vida.

Candy le miró asustada.

Mark entornó los ojos. Parecía mucho más vulnerable y frágil a la luz del atardecer.

-Cuanto me hubiera gustado ser un muchacho de origen humilde, nacido algunos años antes que este y haberte conocido en circunstancias más normales y sencillas.

-Eso no importa –dijo Annie levantándose de la mesa de pronto- Candy sabe de lo que habla y es totalmente sincera. Mark es bueno y tiene un corazón de oro, aunque vuestras malditas y cortas entendederas no lo quieran asumir. Me ha salvado la vida y bendigo el día en que le conocí a él y a Haltoran, son personas maravillosas. Mark merece el corazón de Candy, se lo ha ganado con creces y lo ha demostrado sobradamente.

Annie le miró con cariño y le dijo:

-Gracias Mark, gracias.

Mark, muy abatido, levantó la cabeza a duras penas y preguntó extrañado:

-¿ Por qué Annie ?

-Por querer y proteger a Candy como lo haces. "Ojala yo tuviera a alguien como tú a mi lado" –añadió en su mente para no herir a Anthony.

-Soy yo el que te debe dar las gracias por ayudarme.

Hasta ese momento, Anthony que no había desplegado los labios habló, mientras Annie volvía a su lado. Todas las miradas se centraron en el apuesto y elegante joven de cabellos rubios.

-Cállate Archie. No hables sin saber. Me salvó la vida, con el único propósito de que Candy continuara a mi lado, pero yo no pude impedir que su amor fuera más fuerte que el mío y me ganó por amplia mayoría. Dando a Candy por perdida, me empecé a relacionar con Annie a la que amo plenamente.

-No luchaste lo suficiente por su amor –gritó Archie fuera de sí.

-Te equivocas querido primo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano, para recobrar su corazón, pero cuando Candy le llamaba en sueños o caía desmayada al suelo atormentada por un recuerdo que de vez en cuando su amnesia le permitía evocar, supe que la partida estaba perdida La gota que colmó el vaso fue ver como le subía la fiebre enfermando súbitamente porque revivía los sufrimientos de Mark,. A partir de ahí no quise verla padecer así nunca más, y rogué que este hombre, volviera envuelto en su luz. Y Cuando Mark finalmente regresó y el tormento de ambos, incluido el mío, terminó, me sentí inmensamente aliviado. Evitó que me desnucara al caer del caballo, porque quería que Candy continuara con esa vida de la que hablabas antes, a sabiendas, de que quizás nunca más volvería a verla ni a amarla. Ni entre todas las familias nobles de América y Europa reuniríamos una mínima parte de la generosidad, entrega y capacidad de sacrificio de este humilde muchacho de otro tiempo, porque a fin de cuentas, lo eres Mark, y las circunstancias de las que hablas, sencillas y puras para conocer a Candy se produjeron. Ninguno de los que estamos en esta mesa, a excepción si acaso de Candy y Annie, tenemos el menor derecho a juzgarte, querido amigo.

-Gracias Anthony, gracias –dijo Candy tomándole de las manos -eres una buena persona, realmente lo eres.

-Mark, Candy no os rindáis jamás, luchad por vuestro amor, si de verdad creéis en él firmemente y en vuestra felicidad –dijo levantando su copa y haciendo un brindis por los dos. Annie enlazó su brazo con el suyo y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony admirada de tan hermosas palabras.

Candy abrazó luego a Mark con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

-Jamás me separaré de ti amor mío, jamás, nunca te dejaré ir. Si te convirtieses en supernova o te fueras a quitar la vida, allá donde fueras, yo te seguiría sin dudar.

-Solo una cosa más –dijo Archie volviendo a ser el centro de atención de todos- estoy dispuesto a aceptar que Candy sea tuya, con la condición de que elimines ese veneno repugnante que corre por tus venas. No soporto imaginar que le transmitas esa sustancia inmunda a Candy.

Esta por respuesta se aferró con más fuerza a Mark y dijo enervada y furiosa:

-No te reconozco Archie, no eres el muchacho bueno y sencillo que conocí. Y le quiero tanto que aunque me contagiara la peste, no me apartaría de su lado. De hecho, me ha pedido que me case con él y he aceptado.

Mark apenado miró hacia los presentes que murmuraban asombrados, y luego al suelo. Verdaderamente, se arrepentía de su situación y no poder hacer lo que Archie le pedía.

-Ojalá pudiera Archie –dijo entre lágrimas- no deseo otra cosa, cada día ruego porque así sea, pero no puedo. Y aunque pudiera, me costaría la vida. El iridium me mantiene vivo, por mucho que me pese admitirlo. En principio es inofensivo para ella. Antes me perjudicará a mí que a cualquiera que entre en contacto conmigo.

Todos se conmovieron, menos Archie, que se levantó enfadado y entristecido por que nadie le respaldaba y se marchó de allí, entrando en la mansión dando un portazo. Su amor hacia Candy hacía que su corazón se volviera de piedra y la imprevista noticia que Candy les había dado, cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría y terminó por helar su antaño generoso corazón.

Estaba mareado y decidí salir a tomar aire sin acordarme que estaba en una cápsula de salto temporal. Como la cápsula flotaba a varios metros sobre el suelo, me caí de bruces sobre la hierba, aunque no me hice nada, porque la vegetación hizo de colchón, amortiguando el golpe. Todos acudieron a mi alrededor, menos Archie que ya se había introducido en la mansión. La tía abuela también fue informada de la reunión pero no quiso en ningún momento hacer acto de presencia, pese a que el extraño joven con el que ya tuvo un enfrentamiento por causa de Candy, hubiera salvado la vida de su nieto favorito.

-¿ Quien es usted ? –preguntó Archie al hombre regordete que se había caído haciendo reir involuntariamente a Candy, o sea, yo. Mi sombrero de fieltro había volado y Anthony lo recogió, devolviéndomelo amablemente.

Me identifiqué. Mark acudió ante mi llamándome maestro.

-Puedes dejar los cumplidos Mark. Te tengo dicho que soy tu amigo, no tu maestro, pero no hay manera de que recapacites y lo entiendas.

-¿ Es usted responsable de esta historia tan extrañamente grotesca, pero que parece totalmente auténtica ? –me preguntó el muchacho de gorra blanca y gafas llamado Alister, que por lo que Candy me había contado era inventor y miraba con fascinación la cápsula del tiempo.

-No, que va, y si me lo permite le explicaré mi relación con Mark.

Lo hice y cuando terminé de hablar, Mark corroboró la información como auténtica.

-Dice la verdad. Ni él ni nadie puede cambiar esta situación. Ni siquiera yo..

40

Por el momento no había peligro de que el enemigo nos atacase. El iridium, aparte de ser un material fisible muy mortífero si se empleaba como arma, era la única sustancia que permitía los viajes en el tiempo. Sin él, desplazarse a través de las eras es prácticamente imposible, como no fuese por otros medios que desconociésemos, aunque técnicamente no existía nada similar para salvar las inconmensurables inmensidades, entre una era y otra. Cuando Mark viajó en el tiempo trayendo a Candy de vuelta a a 1912, las reservas mundiales de iridium se reducían prácticamente a él mismo. Los que secuestraron a Annie habían agotado el poquísimo suministro que aun conservaban, ya que las cápsulas del tiempo, desarrolladas a partir de las portentosas habilidades de Mark consumían mucha energía, pero mis laboratorios habían logrado obtener iridium artificial, de mucha menor calidad pero que servía para cortos desplazamientos temporales, limitados a unos cien años hacia el pasado o el futuro. Mis instalaciones eran tan secretas que aparte de estar fuertemente custodiadas, se situaban bajo el lecho marino de la fosa de las Marianas, lugar prácticamente inaccesible, y donde como la vida humana era allí prácticamente imposible, empleábamos a robots tanto para labores de guardia como de investigación y desarrollo. El traslado hacia la superficie se realizaba con naves de transporte con blindaje pesado y escolta militar de robots de guerra.

Mientras la vida seguía. Candy había decidido quedarse definitivamente en su época. Odiaba el futuro, sobre todo, desde que vio los horrores de las guerras modernas de principios del siglo XXI. Eso y la amarga experiencia vivida por Annie le hicieron coger fobia hacia aquella parte de la Historia de por vida. Mark naturalmente, había aceptado hacer lo mismo y echaría raíces allí. Aun no había decidido en que emplearía su vida.Y no le dije nada, porque sabía que no podría convencerle de volver. Ya que en mi primer viaje al pasado, no había podido disfrutar de la belleza de aquellos paisajes, por la maldita guerra que se libró allí, decidí hacer turismo y tomarme unas vacaciones más reposadas. Por supuesto, encontrar moneda original de la época y justificar mis supuestos ingresos, no era problema para mi imperio económico. Haltoran decidió quedarse conmigo. Quería volver cuanto antes al 2010 pero le convencí de que también se tomara un receso en su ajetreada rutina laboral. Sabía que estar cerca de Annie le haría sufrir, pero también estaba harto de diseñar complejas máquinas y dirigir investigaciones que no terminaban nunca de completarse o que lo hacían muy lentamente.

Yo mientras, me alojé en una hermosa villa cercana a la mansión de los Andrew. Me sorprendió que la tía-abuela de los Andrew quisiera conocerme cuando dos días después de instalarme y de la tensa escena que había tenido lugar entre Mark y Archi,e un cochero me trajo una invitación de la anciana señora y me pidió que le acompañara. Así lo hice. Subí a una calesa cerrada tirada por cuatro briosos caballos. Tras un agradable paseo de media hora llegué tras atravesar una arboleda frondosa a la mansión por un camino pavimentado de losas con hierba entre las juntas. Fui recibido por la señora que me invitó a sentarme. La estirada dama parecía incómoda ante mi informal aspecto. Con aquella gabardina arrugada, el sombrero de fieltro y mis pantalones de pana con camisa verde debí parecerle más un pordiosero que un nuevo rico.

-Así que usted es el tutor legal de ese…muchacho llamado Mark.

-Podría decirse así, si –dije sonriendo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

La señora pareció incomodarse y carraspeó. Me puse serio y la tía abuela me dijo de pronto:

-Los chicos me han contado una historia muy extravagante….acerca de usted y de su pupilo. Me parece una insensatez, pero como está probado que salvó la vida de mi querido nieto Anthony, he tenido la deferencia de escucharle y corroborar si todo este extraño y embarazoso asunto es cierto.

Le agradecí sus atenciones y asentí:

-Completamente señora. Y le traigo un pequeño presente para demostrárselo.

Abrí una pequeña maleta blindada que el mayordomo me trajo a requerimiento mío y extraje de su interior una urna de cristal a prueba de balas. En su interior, en un medio acuoso, sumergido brillaba con débiles chispazos un átomo de iridium aumentado artificialmente.

-¿ Qué es esta extraña piedra luminosa ? ¿ es una de sus bromas ?

-De ninguna manera –afirmé muy serio seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras precisas para no herir la fina sensibilidad de la anciana -es…una variante cuyas propiedades letales han sido desactivadas, de lo que Mark…-titubeé- .tiene dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿ Iridium ? ¿ ese extraño compuesto que hace que ese joven vuele y….viaje en el tiempo ? –tonterías, fantasías, Candy se ha enamorado de un vulgar aventurero, que es un timador y un estafador al igual que usted.

Previendo semejante reacción por parte de la anciana aristócrata, le había pedido a Mark que a las once en punto de la mañana, se presentara ante la mansión de los Andrew. Mark había accedido gustoso y Candy quiso acompañarle.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Así que mister Parents, si me disculpa…

-Por favor, señora…

-Lady si no le importa… -me corrigió.

-Perdón Lady Elroy, acompáñeme fuera, para mostrarle algo.

La anciana señora accedió de mala gana, pero finalmente aceptó. Salimos al exterior, mientras el átomo de iridium refulgía levemente dentro de su lecho acuoso.

-No sé como escucho a charlatanes –le oí refunfuñar mientras me encaminaba a la salida, siguiéndola de cerca.

Cuando vio que Mark y Candy estaban allí, hablando tranquilamente con Anthony, dio un respingo. La tía abuela llamó a Candy y a Anthony con voz autoritaria.

-Candy, Anthony apártaos de ese sujeto. Y tú, Candy no quiero verte en su compañía. Aun eres miembro de esta familia.

Candy abrió sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. No podía creerlo, pero el abuelo William no había anulado su adopción por el momento.

-Candy, haz caso a la señora Elroy.

Pero la muchacha se negaba a moverse de su lado.

Mark sabía que sería imposible hacerla cambiar de idea. Así que pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de Candy con delicadeza para reafirmar la solidez de su relación para pasmo de la escandalizada anciana, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. La chica sonrió y ni que decir tiene, que tía Elroy se alteró reaccionando airadamente.

-¿ Estás lista cariño ?

-Sólo tienes que dar la orden capitán –dijo la muchacha riendo alegremente.

Mark había desarrollado una corta capacidad de vuelo que no requería desatar las violentas propiedades del iridium para saltar en el tiempo. Mark cerró los ojos y al poco rato las emanaciones del iridium empezaron a llenar el jardín con un suave tono anaranjado.

La tía abuela estuvo a punto de desmayarse porque creía que algún tipo de gas venenoso se estaba extendiendo por el jardín y que terminaría matándoles a todos, pero Anthony que estaba con ella la sostuvo y la tranquilizó Mientras, Archie, Alister y Annie fueron llegando, y contemplaron la demostración. Anthony corrió junto a Annie tomándola de la mano fuertemente. Annie se sorprendió ante la dulce sonrisa del joven y pareció olvidar a Haltoran que no estaba allí en aquel preciso instante. Una hermosa luz anaranjada envolvió a Mark y a Candy, mientras un leve susurro se desató en lugar del insidioso aullido del iridium al mezclarse directamente con el aire. Si el iridium era liberado poco a poco, en condiciones en que no hubiera fricción con el aire, cosa que ocurría cuando Mark corría para desatar sus reacciones, permitía obrar semejante prodigio. Mark se elevó suavemente en el aire, llevando a Candy que reía feliz. Todos aplaudimos, excepto la tía abuela Elroy que se había desvanecido del todo en los brazos de Anthony…y Archie que no podía soportar semejante escena y se marchó tan repentinamente como había llegado. Los demás quedamos admirados ante tan hermosa visión. Mark flotando mansamente en el aire, con Candy a su lado, como si estuviera en una nube evolucionando a poca velocidad. Yo, no podía dejar de sentir cierto orgullo al mirarlos. Annie entornó los ojos y lloró.

-¿ Por qué lloras mi vida ? –le preguntó solícito Anthony.

-Es que, es que, es tan hermoso….que mirándole no puedo creer que alguien que desprende tanta paz, que hace algo así, pueda ser malo.

-Y Candy se la ve tan hermosa y feliz a su lado –dijo Anthony sonriendo- hacen muy buena pareja…como nosotros.

Annie se ruborizó y rió quedamente con los ojos entornados. Empezaba a gustarle Anthony nuevamente.

Mark había aprendido a controlar la intensidad de la luz iridiscente, por lo que pudimos mirar sin problemas de ser cegados cuanto ocurría al otro lado del tenue y pacífico resplandor. Como Mark estaba agotando su capacidad que iría aumentando gradualmente a medida que desarrollaba su habilidad de vuelo con la práctica, decidió aterrizar antes de que cayeran pesadamente a tierra. Se posó delicadamente ante nosotros y extinguió su energía. Al poco rato, el bello resplandor dejó paso a los colores habituales de la naturaleza.

41

Mark permanecía de pie junto al lago de cuyas aguas rescatara a Candy. En aquel entonces, aun no había conseguido siquiera imaginar dominar el iridium de forma que le permitiera volar con Candy tan suavemente como lo había hecho. Llegó en tromba, a una velocidad de Mach 2, dispuesto a salvarla como fuera. Sonrió ante aquel desdichado pero al mismo tiempo, hermoso recuerdo.

"Podría haber provocado una explosión nuclear accidental, y haber matado a Candy…y no quiero ni pensarlo".

Pero afortunadamente, la caprichosa sustancia tuvo compasión y le permitió rescatarla de las embravecidas aguas, iniciando una bella pero turbulenta historia de amor.

Recordaba las duras palabras de Archie. Tenía los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, se concentró y desató el poder del iridium. Su brazo se tornó incandescente y apuntando hacia el agua dirigió un rayo anaranjado que al impactar contra la calma superficie, levantó una columna de agua de un metro de altura. Candy le estaba observando a poca distancia, sin hacer ruido. No tenía intención alguna de espiarle, pero le vio y se preguntó como sería el joven cuando estaba a solas. Mark ordenó a los átomos de iridium que redirigieran la columna de agua para que formase un corazón con el nombre de su amada dentro.

-Te dedico este corazón, ángel mío –dijo en voz alta.

Candy observó el bello símbolo delicadamente cincelado, extasiada. Entonces Mark retiró la mano y el rayo cesó. El corazón hecho de agua se deshizo retornando el lago a su estado natural. Candy no podía dejar de llorar emocionada. Pero entonces Mark pareció contrariado y observó su brazo derecho. Un reguero de sangre emergió por debajo de la manga de su cazadora y Candy corrió a su encuentro muy preocupada.

Mark se giró sorprendiéndose:

"Candy has estado observándome todo el tiempo". –pensó.

Le abrazó con una fuerza sobrehumana. Había tanta voluntad y determinación en aquel joven y esbelto cuerpo que Mark pensó que la energía de su novia debía ser inagotable o renovarse constantemente.

Candy le quitó la cazadora de cuero negro y le obligó a desprenderse de la camisa, lo cual Mark hizo a regañadientes. Cuando su torso quedó al descubierto, Candy emitió un leve quejido de horror. Las cicatrices de su espalda manaban sangre. Candy ahogó el siguiente grito:

Mark intentó tranquilizarla:

-No es nada cariño –guardó un embarazoso silencio y añadió- es parte del tributo que debo pagar por albergar el iridium.

-Oh, Dios –se lamentó Candy- nunca me acostumbraré a estas heridas. Ya sé que dejarán de sangrar, pero….esas terribles cicatrices.

Mark suspiró y entonces ella entrelazó sus manos asiéndole por la cintura. Pegó su rostro a su espalda. Mark notó como las cálidas y húmedas lágrimas de Candy bajaban por su espalda.

-Pobre Mark, pobre Mark mío, has debido de sufrir tanto….

-¿ Aun quieres casarte conmigo Candy ? –dijo Mark mientras las hemorragias iban cesando. Candy sacó su pañuelo y procedió a limpiar delicadamente cualquier reguero de sangre que bajase por la piel de Mark.

-Vuélvete Mark –le dijo con voz muy dulce.

Mark obedeció y le besó con tanta pasión que derribó al corpulento Mark por tierra.

Se separó de él y le preguntó sonriente situando su hermoso rostro a muy pocos milímetros del de Mark que la observaba gratamente sorprendido por su reacción:

-¿ Tú que crees ? –preguntó ella pícaramente.

Mark se puso la camisa y la cazadora. Sus músculos destacaban bajo la ajustada ropa. Entonces Mark pareció otra vez triste.

-¿Qué te ocurre amor mío ? siempre estás apenado o a punto de llorar. No te entiendo.

-¿ Que quieres que haga con mi vida a partir de ahora Candy ?

-¿ Cómo ? no te entiendo, Mark.

-Me refiero a que podría hacer para sacar un provecho de mi poder. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

-Ya lo estoy Mark, no tienes que hacer nada especial por mí. Me basta quererte tal como eres.

Permanecieron en silencio contemplando el hermoso lago, ahora en completa calma.

-¿ Recuerdas Mark ? –preguntó ella mientras se ajustaba el colorido sombrero que adornaba su cabeza.

-¿ Cómo no Candy ? en este maravilloso lugar, se reavivó nuestro amor.

-Mark, ¿ podrías llevarme al hogar de Pony…quiero decir, como antes, por el aire ?

Mark sonrió. Cuando reía su cara se iluminaba.

-Cuando gustes cariño.

Candy le abrazó sujetándose a su cintura y pasándole una mano por el cuello. Mark desató el poder del iridium y el bello resplador anaranjado relumbró por toda la finca. Mark emitió un poco más de iridium y se despegaron del suelo. Candy reía feliz mientras Mark seguro de sí mismo y dichoso de tener aquella criatura a su lado se dijo:

"Nunca te dejaré, Candy, nunca".

42

Para no ser vistos, Mark redujo el espectro de colores del resplandor que le permitía volar volviéndose invisibles. De esa forma podría evolucionar libremente. Mark pidió entonces a Candy:

-Sujétate muy fuerte, voy a alcanzar Mach 2.

-¿ Queeee ? ¿ vamos a volar a dos mil kilómetros por hora ? –preguntó Candy un poco asustada.

-Veo que ya vas pillando los conceptos que te explico. Pues sí, volaremos al doble de la velocidad del sonido.

-Pero nos pasaremos el hogar de Pony. ¿ No será un poco rápido Mark ?

-Quiero que mi chica disfrute del paseo –dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Además solo será para coger altura y solazarse con el paisaje.

Cuando Mark sonreía así, a Candy, le parecía más brillante que el sol.

Ella asintió y Mark aumentó la velocidad y subió como una flecha, con Candy fuertemente aferrada a él. Notaba el latir del corazón de Mark galopando, como el suyo propio, desbocados ambos de amor.

Mark alcanzó la estratosfera. Había logrado duplicar el tiempo en que podía volar por la atmósfera sin que su energía se resintiera demasiado. Cruzaron por encima de montes y paisajes maravillosos, llegando hasta el mar. Candy gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-Es maravillosooooo, maravillosssssssssssso!

Mark puso rumbo de vuelta y fue decelerando progresivamente. Mark fue soltando nubes de vapor de iridium para perder velocidad. Candy contempló el fenómeno y sonrió al atribuir diferentes formas a las nubecillas que Mark iba formando.

Aterrizaron sin ruido ni ser vistos. El dominio de Mark sobre el volátil elemento era casi total, siempre que no rebasara los límites de tolerancia del mismo.

Ante la feliz muchacha se alzaba la entrañable fachada del hogar de Pony. Candy miró entonces su reloj de pulsera y dio un respingo.

-Sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que partimos de la mansión.

-Y hemos ido hasta Nueva Inglaterra –dijo Mark guiñándola un ojo.

-Ha sido un paseo maravilloso. Vamos Mark, quiero saludar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

Le asió por el brazo derecho y caminaron juntos hacia el edificio que tan bellos recuerdos le trajeran de su niñez.

Al pasar junto a la Colina de Pony Mark se quedó contemplándola. El recio árbol en lo alto de la loma parecía como si le llamara. Entonces Candy dio un salto y se puso a trepar por el árbol con agilidad y destreza. Una vez que estuvo en la copa más alta, hizo gestos a Mark para que subiera. Mark asintió y trató de trepar pero no podía. No sabía como subirse a un árbol Y utilizar el iridium para llegar hasta arriba, aun en su punto más inofensivo podía matar al bello árbol. Las emanaciones de iridium eran inofensivas para Candy, porque Mark la protegía de la radiactividad, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con el gran árbol. Candy no se lo perdonaría nunca si algo le pasaba. Se sentó al pie del árbol, mientras Candy decepcionada bajó al comprobar que él se había quedado abajo.

-Ya ves Candy, tu héroe volador no puede subirse a los árboles –dijo Mark con cierta amargura.

-No me importa Mark, tu infancia fue muy triste, ¿ verdad ?

Los ojos esquivos de Mark se fijaron en un pájaro que se posaba en una de las ramas más altas dándole la respuesta, que Candy le había demandado.

-Quisiera ser como él.

Y mirándola dijo:

-Sé porqué lo dices. Nunca aprendí a trepar y no quisiera dañar a un árbol tan bello. Porque este árbol –dijo ajustándose el cuello de la camisa- es parte de tu vida, Candy.

-También de la tuya querido Mark….Mi príncipe. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a trepar. Hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo tiene algo que aprender.

Rieron a carcajadas. En ese momento la señorita Pony estaba corriendo hacia ellos seguida por varios niños. Las alegres risas infantiles no tardaron en rodearles. Candy abrazó a la buena mujer y a los niños. La escena era muy emotiva. Entonces, creyó ver un poco más lejos, la figura imponente de Haltoran. Ahora, él era con su metro ochenta y cinco más alto que Mark. Creyó ver en sus ojos la misma tristeza que ya intuyera en el futuro al encontrarse con él. En ese momento llegó la hermana María que también abrazó a Candy.

-Nuestra Candy, nuestra dulce y querida niña.

Mark decidió ir a hablar con Haltoran mientras Candy jugaba con los niños y se subía a un frondoso árbol con algunos de ellos.

43

Fue un encuentro cordial, pero frío al principio.. No había alegría entre los dos antiguos amigos.

-Haltoran, yo….

-No hace falta que te expliques. Llegaste antes que el príncipe de la colina y te colaste en su corazón –esbozó una sonrisa triste y añadió- tantos sufrimientos, tantas vueltas, tantas idas y venidas en el tiempo, para que al final, tú fueses su príncipe. Que ironia.

-Tú también estás enamorado de ella –dijo Mark mirándola desde la lejanía jugar con los niños –lo sospechaba hace tiempo. Aun sigo creyendo que debería crear una nueva línea temporal.

-No seas ridículo Mark, no puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo, que es lo que Candy pretende siempre, descuidando su propia felicidad. No te preocupes, no te la voy a quitar ni a entrometerme, pero ¿ sabes una cosa ?, me alegro de que alguien a quien puedo llamar amigo, sepa cuales son mis pensamientos. Hasta los héroes y los tipos duros necesitamos llorar a veces y desahogarnos.

Calló y amartilló el monstruoso lanzagranadas con su característico y atronador chasquido.

-Y creo que ella lo sabe también. Me vio llorar en un par de ocasiones.

Mark pasó un brazo por el hombro de su viejo amigo y dijo:

-Eres un gran amigo, Haltoran.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

44

La comida fue muy animada y repleta de anécdotas y momentos felices. Pero Haltoran no disimulaba nada bien. El hacer teatro no era su fuerte. Salió al exterior del hospicio a tomar aire. El sol se reflejaba en el lanzagranadas que portaba en bandolera a la espalda. Candy salió detrás suyo y Mark jugó con los niños y el pequeño coatí de Candy.

"Necesita estar a solas con él, aunque sea un instante". E hizo como si no viera nada.

Haltoran caminó hasta la colina. Era un bello lugar, tranquilo y que infundía paz. Candy le dio alcance y permaneció a su espalda unos metros detrás suyo.

-Haltoran, yo….

Candy tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Una caperuza con un lazo atrapaba sus rizos dorados. Los ojos verdes parecían apenados por el ex -soldado de otro tiempo.

Haltoran la observó de soslayo. El también tenía sus anchos y vigorosos brazos, cruzados sobre el pecho amplio y plano.

-Yo…quería darte las gracias por salvar a Annie. Fue…fue muy hermoso…lo que hiciste…Me refiero a….a….dejarle el camino libre a Anthony.

Se le acercó y se le puso delante.

-No hay que agradecer pecosa. Lo hice y ya está. Ella será más feliz con Anthony que con un lobo solitario como yo.

Entonces Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos, manchándole la camisa con sus lágrimas.

-Candy…yo no pretendía ofenderte.

-No, no lloro por eso –dijo la muchacha arrancando de sus bellos ojos entornados un hilo de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- sino por ti. Me amas…y eso me apena mucho. Siento decírtelo, pero disimulas muy mal.

-Candy, no puedes albergar en tu corazón a todo aquel que se prende de ti. Y voy a decirte una cosa, Mark es muy frágil y te necesita más que a nada en este mundo. Yo, tengo la piel más dura y encajo mejor estas cosas, pero él….a él le mataría tener que separarse de ti por un motivo u otro. De todas formas…gracias, por haber podido confesarte mis sentimientos, porque me hace sentir mejor.

Se sentaron juntos al pie del árbol con las manos entrelazadas. Candy sentía cierta culpa por la desazón del hombre, y entonces ella intentó besarle, pero Haltoran la apartó con delicadeza aferrándola por los hombros.

-No Candy, no debes hacer esto, no estás obligada y así no lo quiero.

-Pero yo quiero besarte, solo para que tengas un recuerdo de mí, nada más.

-No pecosa. Si lo haces, no podré sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón y entonces puede que me enfrentase a Mark por tu amor, y uno de los dos, no saldría con vida. El recuerdo más bello que puedes dejarme será el de este momento irrepetible.

Candy se aferró a su brazo y apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro derecho de Haltoran.

-Perdóname Haltoran, por no haberte conocido antes, para haber podido quererte aunque solo fuera un poco, para que no estuvieses tan triste.

Haltoran la apartó de él de nuevo y dijo:

-No, querida Candy, no, jamás, jamás vuelvas a sentirte culpable por amar. Tú tan alegre y feliz y ya estás empezando a hablar como Mark. Tenéis que pensar un poco más en los dos y ser felices.

Haltoran se irguió y ajustó los correajes del arma. Candy le miró y preguntó:

-¿ No puedes dejar ese arma alguna vez ? me da lástima verte así.

-No, Candy, este arma de asalto es parte de mí y cambiar a estas alturas de mi vida es un poco difícil. Pero prométeme una cosa.

-Sí Haltoran.

-Prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos y que tendremos más momentos como este para hablar y reir….A fin de cuentas….el afecto que nace de una buena amistad también es otra clase de amor.

45

Cuando Haltoran volvió al hospicio, la hermana María le salió al encuentro. Ya se tuteaban, aunque el hábito de la monja parecía retraer a Haltoran un poco de hacerlo.

-¿ Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos acerca de la gran Guerra, creo que la llamaste, no?

Haltoran asintió. Entonces la hermana María lanzó una propuesta descabellada.

-¿ Podríais evitarla ? ¿podríamos cambiar los acontecimientos para que no se produjera ?

La hermana María parecía exaltada. Pero Haltoran la observó con total indeferencia. Finalmente replicó:

-No hermana.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ cómo que no ?

Resopló. Se avecinaba una fuerte discusión. O eso creía.

-No se puede jugar con los acontecimientos históricos así como así. Puede ser muy peligroso. Podríamos crear otra realidad aun peor que la que está por venir.

Entonces Candy intentó hablar, pero Haltoran la interrumpió tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

-No Candy, no puedes pedirle a Mark que impida la guerra. Por alguna extraña razón, el iridium puede cambiar las vidas de algunas personas, pero la Historia con mayúsculas se resentiría. Hasta ahora Mark, ha sido visto por muy pocas personas viajando en el tiempo, pero si hace eso delante de millones o de miles, la conmoción resultante podría destruir la civilización. Y no sirve de nada tratar de detener al hombre que provocará la guerra antes de que llegue ese fatal momento.

-¿ Que estás diciendo Halt ? ¿ no se puede modificar una línea temporal desde su origen ? –preguntó Mark quitándose la cazadora y recogiendo las mangas de su camisa.

-Esta no, viejo amigo. Si fuera alterar la existencia de un granjero o una maestra de escuela anónima…."o de una muchacha huérfana preciosa y que tendría que haber sido mía y no tuya, porque no se si la mereces" –tuvo un fugaz mal pensamiento pero lo descartó inmediatamente - no habría el menor problema, pero cambiar un hecho histórico son palabras mayores. Si hiciéramos lo que propones, el curso de los acontecimientos buscaría otros derroteros hasta lograr el resultado apetecido. Si tenemos que evitar que ese hombre mate al Archiduque de Austria, deberá ser en el momento preciso, para que la línea temporal no tenga tiempo de reconducirse, y tú Mark, no puedes presentarte en Sarajevo a Mach 2 y produciendo ese silbido espantoso llenando todo de ozono e iridium. La conmoción y el miedo que provocarías haria que fuese peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Tiene que hacerlo alguien totalmente ajeno a los viajes en el tiempo.

-Yo trataré de convencerle –dijo la hermana María, pero Haltoran negó con la cabeza.

-No, tú no puedes ir, ha de ser alguien con un carisma muy fuerte. Ese hombre está firmemente convencido de su misión y costará mucho convencerle de que desista….si no mata primero al que lo intente y después al Archiduque.

Entonces Candy se puso en pie de un salto y dijo:

-Yo lo haré.

-¡!De ninguna manera, no, ni hablar! -dijo Mark histérico, al borde de las lágrimas- no podría soportar perderte.

-Siento contradecirte Mark –dijo Haltoran, mirándole fijamente con ojos duros y carentes de humanidad -pero ella es la indicada para hacerlo.

46

El archiduque y su esposa saludaban a la multitud congregada para recibirle. Iba de pie en el coche descubierto haciendo leves inclinaciones y de pronto su bella esposa ahogó un grito. Un hombre joven con bigote y ojos enfebrecidos esgrimió un revólver delante del matrimonio. Se dispuso a apretar el gatillo, cuando de pronto vio un rostro tan angelical y de una belleza tan pura que no lo olvidaría jamás. Candy, que había sido discretamente llevada hasta Sarajevo por Mark unas semanas antes, preparó el terreno junto con Haltoran. Poco antes de dirigirse hacia la calle para situarse entre la multitud congregada, abrazó a Mark y le dijo:

-No llores Mark, no me va a pasar nada. Estoy convencida de ello.

-No vayas mi vida, aun estamos a tiempo de parar esta locura. Seamos felices, el mundo seguirá girando y habrá más guerras pero también momentos de paz. No podemos detener todo el mal de este mundo.

Pero sabía que era inútil disuadirla. Su voluntad era tan fuerte como el valor que mostraba en todas las acciones que emprendía. No obstante, Haltoran tampoco le simpatizaba nada dejarla ir, aunque encontró una forma de protegerla.

-Sitúate tú también entre la multitud cerca de ella. Si ese hombre dispara contra Candy, crea un brillo cegador y sácala de allí tan rápido como puedas. Escúdala con tu cuerpo. Las balas no pueden atravesar la luz del iridium porque todo cuerpo no protegido por ti, es desintegrado inmediatamente. Asciende a la estratosfera y allí, sin nadie que pueda verte, déjate caer para ganar velocidad y entonces podrás retornar en el tiempo.

-¿ Y tú Haltoran que harás ? ¿ como escaparás ?

-Ya me las apañaré. No sería la primera vez. Me las he visto en peores, como cuando lo de Yugoslavia.

-¿ Yugoslavia ? ¿ que es eso ? –preguntó Candy.

-Algún día te lo contaré Candy, "si llega a suceder" –añadió mentalmente. Yugoslavia surgió de la desintegración del imperio que estaban intentando proteger -ahora debes apresurarte –la apremió Haltoran. Con una agilidad y una armonía incomparables se coló entre el dispositivo de seguridad y se plantó entre el archiduque y su atacante. Allí estaba ella, con el cabello al viento, con una pequeña cinta roja sobre el pelo y un vestido blanco sin mangas y zapatos del mismo color. Haltoran le había instruido aceleradamente en la lengua del joven estudiante eslavo, así como acerca de su corta biografía, resultando ser una excelente alumna.

-Recuerda esto, no titubees, no vaciles, no dejes de mirarle a los ojos, y si dispara, cierra los tuyos y tírate al suelo lo más rápido que puedas. Mark se ocupará de todo para protegerte.

El hombre levantó el arma y gritó:

-¡!Apártate muchacha, debo acabar con ese tirano!

-No. Si matas a este hombre, harás que mueran millones de seres humanos inocentes.

-¡!Apártate muchacha, no quiero matarte a ti también. Esto..no es de tu incumbencia.!.

-Lo es porque si te dejo llevar a cabo tu propósito, una de las millones de balas que serán disparadas, respondiendo al eco de las tuyas, segará mi vida si no ahora, dentro de unos meses, estoy convencida, y las de millones de seres inocentes. Mujeres, niños, ancianos, jóvenes, ¿ es que eso no tiene ninguna importancia para ti ? Y no solo eso, si matas al archiduque, tu madre en tu pequeño pueblo natal, será la primera en morir de pena.

Candy llamó al joven estudiante por su nombre de pila, y mencionó el del pueblo de su madre, así como el nombre de ésta.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente del joven.

-¿ Quien eres tú ? ¿ que clase de ángel o demonio….como sabes eso ? ¿ quien eres tú ? –replicó confundido.

La multitud callaba. Todos estaban impresionados ante la grácil joven que deslumbrante en su sencillo vestido blanco, con los ojos verdes centelleantes y el cabello rubio suelto rematado por una cinta roja, no parecía de este mundo. Era tan inhumanamente hermosa que hacía daño a los ojos mirarla. Tenía el porte y la autoridad de una reina y el aspecto de los antiguos santos. Algunas personas lloraban, otras rezaban o se cubrían el rostro con las manos, impactadas por la escena. El archiduque y su esposa estaban muy sorprendidos. No se atrevían ni a moverse.

-Pareces un ángel, y yo, tengo que matarte, porque no veo que te vayas a apartar ni a dejar de proteger a ese tirano –gritó el joven furioso, presa de un frenesí nervioso.

-Dispara entonces, pero yo, no voy a moverme de aquí. Si tomando mi vida, consigo apaciguar tus ansias de venganza, no lo dudes.

El hombre amartilló el arma. Mark nervioso desató su energía. Pero Haltoran le contuvo.

-Todavía no Mark, confía en ella, lo está haciendo muy bien. Espera un poco o lo estropearemos todo.

Candy ocultaba, pese a su mediana estatura, al archiduque. Tenía los brazos en cruz. Un suave viento ceñía el vestido a su cuerpo resaltando sus gráciles formas perfectas. Forzosamente, las balas deberían atravesar su menudo cuerpo para llegar hasta el noble austrohúngaro. Mark lloraba imaginando lo peor. El esbelto cuerpo de Candy atravesado por las balas, su risa y su alegría ahogadas en sangre para siempre. Haltoran sabía que si ello llegaba a ocurrir, la rabia y la desesperación de Mark, provocaría una auténtica hecatombe, un baño de sangre, peor que la propia guerra que intentaban desesperadamente de evitar.

-No llores Mark, no pierdas la calma –dijo Haltoran dándole ánimos, sorbiéndose las lágrimas temiendo también lo peor- aguanta muchacho, aguanta, no la vamos a perder, no la vamos a perder. La pecosa lo está haciendo de fábula.

Candy sostuvo la mirada del joven estudiante. Este se acordó de su anciana madre, de un reciente amor de juventud truncado por la brutalidad de la policía austrohúngara, que se la llevó detenida junto a su familia, bajo falsa acusación, para ya no volver a verla nunca más. Candy le recordaba a la chica que había amado durante su infancia. Empezó a vacilar, temblando, incapaz de apretar el gatillo. Bajó el arma y esta cayó al suelo de sus dedos flojos con un siniestro y seco golpeteo metálico.

-No puedo disparar, no puedo, este ángel me….me…ha desarmado….Me ha vencido.

Se echó a llorar, momento que la escolta del archiduque aprovechó para echársele encima y a puntapiés y golpes le redujeron. Candy gritó desesperadamente que no le hicieran daño. En ese momento, el hombre con la cara deformada e hinchada por los golpes, la miró y preguntó con voz trémula mientras varios brazos fornidos le aferraban con fuerza.

-¿ Cómo te llamas dulce ángel ?

-Candy.

El archiduque y su esposa mientras fueron puestos rápidamente a salvo.

-Esperen, debo hablar con esa muchacha –dijo el aristócrata.

-No podemos arriesgarnos excelencia, no hay tiempo, este asesino puede tener otros cómplices –dijo uno de sus oficiales.

En ese momento la multitud quiso acercarse a Candy, al tomar lo que habían visto como un milagro. Candy retrocedió asustada al ver como la marea humana, la iba rodeando, estrechando el cerco en torno a ella. Mark saltó como una exhalación y detuvo el tiempo. Era la primera vez que aplicaba ese poder que descubrió por casualidad cuando creó el corazón para Candy con las aguas del lago del que la rescatara. Por alguna extraña razón Candy parecía inmune a la paralización del tiempo, quizás por su contacto con Mark. El joven cogió a Haltoran y a Candy por la cintura, uno en cada brazo, y se alejó lo más rápidamente de allí, para tal como había previsto Haltoran, saltar en el tiempo y retornar a 1912. La distracción creada no dudaría mucho.

-Si esto sale bien, será de pura casualidad –dijo Haltoran estremecido ante lo que acababan de hacer. Tampoco a él le afectaba la parálisis.

-Saldrá bien, lo que me preocupa es ese pobre muchacho –dijo Candy apenada.

-¿Pobre muchacho? ¿ te das cuenta acaso lo que iba a hacer ? –dijo Haltoran indignado.

-Sí, pero ví en sus ojos una chispa de bondad que él creía perdida para siempre. Cuando la recobró ya era tarde para retomar su vida anterior, pero no para arrepentirse. Estoy convencida, de que finalmente él está en paz. Espero que esto evite la guerra.

-El tiempo lo dirá –dijo Mark escuetamente con sarcasmo, mientras en la estratosfera, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta, empezó a desatar el iridium a su máxima intensidad, alcanzando pronto su grado de poder más alto.

-Taparos los oídos con los tapones de metacrilato, sujetaros bien y procurad no moveros demasiado. Pesáis bastante entre los dos, sobre todo tú Haltoran. Podríais hacerme perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Sarajevo o aparecer en una época distinta si erramos nuestra ruta. Voy a fijar el rumbo, agarraos, que allá vamos –les gritó por encima del creciente rugido del iridium.

Obedecieron colocándose rápidamente los gruesos aislantes en el conducto auditivo. Entonces, el furioso siseo del iridium bramó con rabia al contacto con el aire, mientras Mark, desatando un fuerte bang sónico minutos después, emprendió el regreso hacia 1912 con su amada y su amigo Los sujetaba con firmeza, aunque le costaba un poco cargar con ambos. Una estela de fuego brilló sobre los tejados de Sarajevo, produciendo algunas fuertes llamaradas en la cola de la estela. Eran explosiones debidas a la precipitación con que Mark, soltaba el iridium para ganar la mayor velocidad posible. Candy chilló asustada pero Mark la atrajo cerca de su corazón y a su contacto se tranquilizó. Haltoran prefirió apretar los dientes. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente buscó a la muchacha y la policía austrohúngara peinó Sarajevo palmo a palmo, pero sin éxito. Ni rastro de ella. Mientras, el Archiduque observó el cometa preguntándose ensimismado, mientras era rápidamente puesto a salvo por sus fieles, si aquella muchacha no sería en realidad, un ángel que había bajado a la tierra. Su esposa le devolvió a la realidad tironeando de la manga de su guerrera furiosamente, porque pensaba que le habían herido durante la refriega.

-Querido, ¿ que te ocurre ? –preguntó su mujer sorprendida al ver sus ojos humedecidos- estás llorando.

-¿ Eh ? –no nada, nada, estoy bien, estoy bien. Tranquilízate.

47

Mark cruzó como una estrella fugaz la dimensión temporal que separaba las distintas épocas y dimensiones del tiempo. La determinación se pintaba en su cara y Candy le miró de soslayo.

"Me siento muy orgullosa de ti Mark". –pensó ella.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento la miró sonriente y dirigió la vista hacia delante. Se produjo una fuerte sacudida y luego la luz del día, clara y radiante cegó sus ojos momentáneamente.

Haltoran se quito los tapones de los oídos e indicó a Candy por señas que le imitara.

La chica obedeció y entonces Mark sufrió una punzada de dolor. De improviso les dijo:

-Ya estamos. Ahora enseguida pasaré a Mach 1. Sujetaros bien.

-¿ Mach 1 ? ¿ no será un poco brusco ? demasiada deceleración. Vamos casi a Mach 10 –dijo Haltoran.

Candy preocupada por el baile de términos y cifras preguntó a Haltoran:

-¿ Y por qué hemos de hacer una reentrada tan fuerte ? No lo entiendo.

-He…sufrido una sobrecarga y mucho me temo que tengo que buscar un río o un lago para enfriarme.

-¿ Queee ? –gritó Haltoran. ¿ Te has vuelto loco ? No hacía falta sobrecargar tanto el límite de tolerancia del iridium. Ya estábamos a salvo. Te precipitaste cabeza de chorlito.

-¿ Qué pasa Haltoran ? ¿ que le ocurre a Mark ?

Mark se quejó nuevamente. Un chorro de sangre empapó el pecho del joven y la cara de Candy de sangre caliente.

-Maaarkk, Marrrk, ¿ que te pasa ? ¡! Háblame ¡! ¡! Háblame!

Mark estaba realmente mal. Algo había fallado en el viaje de retorno.

Mark reunió sus fuerzas y dando boqueadas le dijo a Candy con un hilo de voz:

-Escúchame cariño….tienes que separarte de mí por ahora. Me pondré bien, pero no puedes permanecer conmigo. Podría hacerte daño. Haltoran cuidará de ti. Nos reuniremos pronto, no tengas miedo.

-Noooo, no quiero dejarte, no quiero.

-Haltoran, por favor, hazlo –rugió Mark.

-No puedo Mark, no puedo dejarte solo.

El límite de tolerancia del iridium subía peligrosamente. Si eso ocurría explotaría matando a los tres. Entonces Haltoran, comprendió que no tenía alternativa. Fue a asir a Candy pero esta le esquivó ágilmente y Haltoran, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al vacío.

-Noooo, Haltoran –gritó Candy asiéndose con fuerza al cuello de Mark.

Haltoran cayó al vacío durante un rato y luego activó los controles del jet-pac que había incorporado a su cinturón y ascendió como una bala mientras los gases del postquemador le impulsaban hacia lo alto. De pronto Mark, produjo una explosión y el iridium le hizo ascender.

-Santo Cielo –gritó Haltoran horrorizado- no controla sus reacciones. Va a transformarse en una supernova y estallará sin remedio.

Ajustó la velocidad máxima de su jetpack y alcanzó Mach 5, pero Mark le llevaba una considerable ventaja.

-Suéltate Candy, Haltoran te recogerá, morirás si sigues conmigo –gimió Mark.

-No temas mi amor, ya te dije una vez, que si estaba contigo, no me importaría. Para siempre Mark, para siempre.

-Para siempre mi dulce Candy –susurró Mark resignándose a lo inevitable.

Por encima del fuerte ruido del aire en movimiento Haltoran gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-Caaanndyyy, suéltate, no puedes hacer nada por él. Está condenado…a menos que….

Empuñó su monstruosa arma. La intentó cargar apresuradamente con un cohete fragmentador. Pero en su precipitación la munición se le cayó al vacío. Maldijo y cogió otra de su mochila y cargó el arma, esta vez ,con más suerte. Apuntó y disparó. El proyectil produjo una fuerte detonación al salir de la boca del cañón y partió en pos de Mark. La espoleta le hizo estallar cuando estaba a un kilómetro de su objetivo. La fuerte onda expansiva, hizo que Mark perdiera altura rápidamente. El brusco descenso hizo que la temperatura del iridium bajase drásticamente como para que Mark pudiera controlar su trayectoria. Mientras Haltoran fue aterrizando gradualmente asustando a una niña que jugaba con un cervatillo. La niña se puso a llorar y salió corriendo aterrada a refugiarse en las faldas de la señora Pony.

-Haltoran, ¿ que ocurre ? –le preguntó asustada al ver que venía solo, sin Mark ni Candy.

-No hay tiempo. Ponga a los niños a cubierto. Mark viene hacia aquí y podría ser peligroso.

Mark se dirigió hacia el lago que circundaba parte de la colina de Pony. Quizás tuvieran todavía una esperanza.

-Sujétate cariño, creo que podremos salvarnos.

El valeroso joven aceleró y picó como un halcón hacia el lago. Se produjo un potente choque contra el agua levantándose una columna de agua de cinco metros de altura. El líquido hirvió produciendo un chorro de vapor que siseó durante varios minutos. Haltoran tuvo la impresión de que por un momento, el lago entero se había levantado de su lecho. Mark emergió de las aguas con Candy desmayada en brazos La depositó en la hierba amorosamente y respiró agitadamente..Sonrió y dijo en voz baja:

-Ya estás a salvo, mi ángel.

En ese momento Candy recobró el sentido y le vio de pie, pero pronto se tambaleó y cayó. Su piel empezó a cubrirse de un tono morado, mientras una fiebre muy alta le postraba.

-No, no, no, -gimió Candy, no mi amor, lucha, no puede ocurrir otra vez.

Le besó pero esta vez no parecía surtir efecto.

48

No había muerto, pero gemía y deliraba presa de un fuerte ataque de fiebre. Su piel se estaba amoratando por momentos.

-Es por la sangre envenenada por lo que está así. El iridium por encima de los 10.000º grados se vuelve muy venenoso y le ha invadido el sistema circulatorio. Tenemos que hacerle una transfusión del grupo 0 negativo o no sobrevivirá.

-Yo, yo misma, seré su donante. No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que….

-No tan deprisa Candy –dijo Haltoran, que con ojo experto le subió la manga de su vestido. Negó con la cabeza y dijo contrariado:

-No sirve. Eres del grupo AB negativo, casi, pero no. Va a ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien.

Haltoran fue examinando los brazos de la hermana María y la señorita Pony sin resultado. Los niños quedaron descartados. Mark necesitaba tanta sangre que podrían poner sus vidas en peligro. Y no querían traumatizarlos. En ese momento, Candy tuvo una idea desesperada y salió corriendo por la puerta, en busca de Albert. No tardó mucho en encontrarle. Estaba en la antigua villa de los Andrew, rodeado de sus animales. Candy llamó con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta golpeándola con los nudillos hasta hacerse sangrar, gritando el nombre de Albert. Finalmente, Albert apareció, al escuchar los lamentos de Candy.

Candy le abrazó. Su llanto apenas le permitía hablar. Le relató lo que había sucedido.

-Yo tengo ese grupo sanguíneo. No podemos perder tiempo –dijo Albert tomando su abrigo.

-No sé que cara pondrán los médicos al examinarle –observó Haltoran sombrío, cuando Albert se ofreció para donar su sangre, tras entrar en el orfanato acompañado de Candy y declarar que la muchacha le había contado todo. Luego calló y permaneció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho apoyado en la pared y entornando los ojos.

-Eso es lo de menos, ahora debemos ir corriendo al hospital –apremió Albert seguido a corta distancia por la dolida Candy.

49

Candy daba vueltas desesperada por la sala de espera del hospital. Alister, Anthony todos estaban allí para apoyarla en aquellas horas tan difíciles. Incluso Archie había dejado momentáneamente su rabia de lado y acompañaba a Candy tomándola por el hombro. Yo, estaba allí con gesto sombrío sin decir nada, aguardando expectante.

Hacía ya tres horas que Mark y Albert permanecían en la enfermería. Haltoran miraba un cuadro donde una enfermera con el dedo índice en los labios pedía silencio. Alister pensaba en inventos para distraer su atención. Anthony suplicaba desde lo más hondo de su corazón que el joven que le salvó la vida, no perdiera ahora la suya.

-Maldito iridium –dijo Candy desesperada y aporreando la pared –esto es por mi culpa, por insistir en que hiciera aquello. No, no, no.

-Vamos Candy –dijo Annie acudiendo a su lado- se pondrá bien. Mark es muy fuerte y ha salido de peores.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta y apareció un doctor con gesto serio y disgustado. Candy se puso a gritar fuera de sí temiendo lo peor.

-No,no,no, mi Mark, mi Mark, ¿ que le ha pasado ? ¿ está bien doctor ? dígame la verdad.

-No te precipites Candy y repórtate –observó prudentemente Alister- espera a oír lo que tenga que decirnos el doctor.

El doctor asintió y trató de sonreír. Su expresión adusta siempre asustaba a los pacientes y sus familiares.

-Está perfectamente señorita, puede entrar a verle. Y los demás también, pero háganlo por turnos. El señor Albert también está bien. Están muy cansados, así que procuren no fatigarles en exceso. A juzgar por sus sentimientos, señorita, debe usted querer mucho a ese joven….a Mark, creo que es su nombre.

Candy asintió ruborizándose por su falta de autocontrol y entró en la enfermería rápidamente. Albert dormía, aunque más bien lo fingía, para no importunarles. Los besos y caricias de la muchacha se mezclaron con las lágrimas de ambos. Albert ahogó un gruñido de desaprobación.

"He tenido que donarle mucha sangre. No pensé que pudiera albergar tanta, y eso que juraría que era mucho más alto antes" –pensó Albert acomodándose en la camilla procurando no hacer ruído.

"Tiene gracia" –pensó Haltoran apartando la mirada de Annie- "el benefactor de Candy, que también la ama, como yo, debido a dicho amor, le salva la vida a su principal rival, el hombre que le quitó el cariño de Candy por unos miserables cinco minutos. El iridium que le ha hecho feliz ha estado a punto de matarle por otra parte".

Eliza entró en el hospital en ese momento buscando a su hermano que había acudido para que le hicieran una cura, pero se equivocó de sala. Sus insolentes ojos se posaron de repente en los de Haltoran. Notó una extraña sensación no tanto por encontrar allí reunidos a buena parte de los Andrew, sino por la fascinación que los varoniles rasgos de Haltoran parecían haber despertado en ella. Sus tirabuzones se estremecieron y dio un pequeño respingo de asombro. Haltoran siguió a la muchacha con la vista, extrañamente interesado en ella. La joven, le devolvió la mirada con coquetería.

-Me ha parecido ver a Eliza por aquí –observó Archie que tampoco había prestado mucha atención al estar distraído debido al aburrimiento de la larga espera.

-Eso he creído yo ver –coincidió su hermano bostezando-. ¿ Que hará aquí ?

Haltoran arqueó las cejas y silbó disimuladamente.

-Fiiuuu, menuda chica –se dijo en voz baja. La joven le miraba con descaro, atraída por él. Sus voluptuosas formas cada vez captaban más la atención de Haltoran. .

50

Mark debería permanecer convaleciente en el hospital por espacio de algunos días, aunque Albert ya había recibido el alta médica. En el momento de marcharse cuando Albert iba a despedirse de él , Mark le aferró por el brazo derecho. Albert se sorprendió de que fuera tan fuerte.

-¿ Por qué lo hiciste Albert ?

El hombre se liberó de la presa de Mark y mirando por la ventana el bullicio de la calle dijo melancólico:

-No lo hice por ti realmente Mark, más bien por ella.

-¿ Por Candy ? creo entender porqué, aunque si yo hubiera muerto, te habría dejado el camino libre.

De repente, Albert se giró con tanta furia que sus gafas se desprendieron de su rostro cayendo al suelo. Uno de los cristales graduados se fracturó. Cogió a Mark por la solapa de su pijama y le dijo furibundo:

-Eres un maldito estúpido. No mereces el amor de Candy.

Mark dio un respingo involuntariamente y desvió la mirada.

-Lo hice por ella, porque si hubieras perdido la vida, nunca hubiera vuelto a reir, ni a ser feliz. Eres afortunado, Mark, muchos hombres matarían por el amor de una muchacha así….y yo….yo…podría ser uno de ellos. Así que cuídate y ponte fuerte. Ella te necesita Mark.

Se despidió con un saludo y antes de marcharse se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta y dijo:

-¿ Sabes una cosa ? Por unos pocos minutos me ganaste la partida.

Después se fue olvidando sus gafas rotas. Mark las recogió y sin saber muy porqué las guardó en el cajón de la mesilla. Al poco llegó la enfermera para tomarle la temperatura.

51

Candy se había quedado más tarde de lo habitual para acompañar a Mark. Le costó convencerla de que se marchase a casa porque era ya bastante tarde, alrededor de las once de la noche. Hacía un poco de frío y había bruma. La calle estaba solitaria y no se veía ni un alma. Candy caminó presurosa, mirando con cierto temor hacia las esquinas. No pasaba ningún carruaje aunque pensaba que en caso de apuro, Mark vendría a rescatarla. De pronto de reprochó semejante pensamiento. Mark estaba agotado y muy débil y debía reponerse gradualmente. Entonces escuchó un ruido sordo y varias sombras malencaradas se le acercaron. Recordó el día en que Mark la había defendido resueltamente en una situación casi idéntica con éxito en un tiempo y una época diferentes, pero en las que básicamente, los malos instintos, al igual que los buenos sentimientos del hombre, apenas había cambiado. Uno de los rufianes la sujetó sin previo aviso. Aquellos hombres no se andaban con rodeos. Uno de ellos, tocado con una gorra raída dijo a otro más bajo:

-Allí, en aquel callejón no nos molestará nadie. Vamos, preciosa, pasarás un rato muy agradable. Candy se horrorizó. Pretendían forzarla. Entonces mordió los dedos del que le tapaba la boca y le propinó un puntapié saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad. El hombre dio un aullido de dolor y gritó:

-Que no escape, coged a esa zorra –dijo frotándose la mano dolorida- cuando la tenga le cortaré el cuello –dijo extrayendo un afilado cuchillo.

Candy corría asustada preguntándose donde estaría Mark, porque no venía. Pero Mark dormía sumido en un profundo sueño. El sexto sentido que le alertaba cuando Candy estaba en peligro se había desactivado o se negaba a aparecer. Lo que sucedía es que al estar tan exánime, sus prodigiosos sentidos también se habían debilitado y su conexión con Candy, era demasiado débil como alertarle. Hasta que no ganara fuerzas nuevamente, sus poderes de vuelo y alerta no se restablecerían totalmente. Candy estaba realmente asustada, el corazón le latía desaforadamente y sus perseguidores cada vez acortaban más distancia. En ese momento vio un resplandor anaranjado y su cara se iluminó.

"Mark, Mark estás aquí, has venido a salvarme" –pensaba.

Pero la sombra con la que se tropezó era de Neal. Ambos se dieron de bruces.

-Candy –exclamó el joven extrañado.

-Neal, que, que haces…

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de los cinco malhechores. Neal cogió a Candy de la mano y la arrastró literalmente hasta un coche que tenía aparcado en la esquina.

-Ven conmigo Candy, ahora debemos huir.

Candy no tenía opción y acompañó a Neal. El motor del coche rugió y salieron a toda velocidad, pero los perseguidores de Candy tenían otro vehículo. Montaron en él apresuradamente. El que lo puso en marcha le preguntó a su jefe:

-¿ Y si lo dejamos correr jefe ? nos estamos arriesgando demasiado. Hay más chicas que…

-Cállate imbécil –le dijo aplastando su puño contra su cara- si no quieres conducir lo haré yo. Esa chica me las va a pagar.

Salieron con un rechinar de ruedas. Para desgracia de Candy, aquellos hombres tenían un coche más potente que el de Neal. Cruzaron la ciudad a gran velocidad. Neal era un experto conductor, sorteando obstáculos de todo tipo, pero en uno de los bandazos para esquivar a un carro, la puerta del coche se abrió y Candy estuvo a punto de salir despedida, pero Neal la sujetó con fuerza consiguiendo volver a introducirla en el coche. Entonces se fijo que tenía un vendaje en torno al brazo del que manaba sangre.

-Agarrate Candy –dijo el joven que por mucho menos habría llorado quejándose a su madre hacía no tanto tiempo.

-¿ Por qué Neal ? –preguntó ella sorprendida- ¿ por qué me estás ayudando ?

Neal la miró fugazmente y no respondió. Su brazo herido, desde que la semana anterior se lastimara accidentalmente con una horca al caerse en el establo parecía dolerle, a juzgar por su expresión pero no lo exteriorizó. Dejaron la ciudad y el otro coche empezó a colisionar por detrás para sacarlos de la calzada. Entonces Neal redujo la velocidad y gritó a Candy:

-Salta, ahora que voy más despacio, intentaré despistarlos.

Candy vaciló y en ese momento asió a Neal con fuerza por el brazo sano y le obligó a saltar con ella:

-¿ Qué estás haciendo Candy ?

-No te dejaré –dijo ella con firmeza.

El coche de Neal se estrelló contra un árbol destrozándose aparatosamente, pero para su mala suerte, uno de los delincuentes alertó a su jefe al verles huir campo a través.

-Vamos, vamos –apremió Neal. El coche perseguidor se detuvo rechinando las ruedas y los hombres bajaron esgrimiendo cuchillos y palos. Candy estaba agotada, pero Neal tiraba de ella con fuerza, impulsándola a seguir, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudieron correr más. Un barranco cortado a pico les cerraba el paso. En el fondo del mismo bramaba un caudaloso río. Los hombres les rodearon. No tenían ninguna escapatoria.

-Vamos, matadles, -dijo el jefe.

Algunos hombres vacilaron, no por el joven que la acompañaba, sino por la muchacha. Nunca habían visto una belleza similar.

-Que lástima, una muchacha tan hermosa…-pareció compadecerse uno de los asesinos.

-¿ Que farfullas imbécil ? –dijo el jefe. -¿ Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo ? trae idiota, yo me ocuparé.

En ese momento Neal abrazó a Candy con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

-¿ Podrías confiar en un miserable como yo Candy, aunque no lo merezca en lo más mínimo, por esta vez ?

Candy asintió sorprendida. Intuyó que Neal iba a hacer algo desesperado.

-¿ Neal que te propones ? no hagas tonterías. Yo no quiero que…

Candy pensó incluso en entregarse voluntariamente a los desalmados hombres, pero a Neal no le cabía la menor duda de que los matarían sin contemplaciones.

-Acabad con ellos de una vez. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Entonces Neal gritó y saltó con Candy al vacío estrechándola contra su pecho con fuerza. Confiaba en que el río fuera lo bastante profundo y caudaloso, para amortiguar su caída y que la corriente no fuera demasiado rápida o fuerte. Candy gritaba aterrorizada pero Neal le ocultó la visión del torrente sujetando su cabeza contra su pecho. Algunas ramas frenaron su veloz caída. Afortunadamente, la profundidad del barranco era tal, junto con la oscuridad reinante ,que los canallas no pudieron apreciar con seguridad, la altura total que había desde los salientes riscos hasta el fondo del barranco.

-Estúpido muchacho –se dijo el jefe de los bandidos, no sin sentir una punzada de admiración por quien tomaba por novio de la muchacha y añadió – vámonos, sus cuerpos no tardarán en aparecer y esto se va a llenar de pasma.

Pasaron varias horas. El amanecer y la frialdad del rocío de la mañana despertaron a Candy que tenía algunos rasguños pero estaba ilesa. Entonces se acordó horrorizada y fue en busca de Neal.

-Neal, Neal, Neal –gritaba con voz clara y penetrante. Aunque hubiera sido tan mezquino con ella, no podía dejarlo allí y menos después de su heroico comportamiento.

Preocupada caminó por la orilla pedregosa del río sin hallarlo. Temió que la corriente lo hubiera arrastrado o que se hubiera golpeado matándose.

Finalmente lo encontró con un hilo de vida. Había sufrido golpes por todo el cuerpo. Y ella estaba idemne. Neal la había protegido con su cuerpo.

Le sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del muchacho devolviéndole la consciencia:

-Candy, estás bien, cuanto me alegro….

-¿ Por qué Neal, por qué has hecho semejante locura por mí ?

Neal sonrió. Su rostro no tenía nada que ver con la maldad que expresaba cuando se comportó tan cruelmente con ella.

-Si este gesto….redime mi maldad….yo….-dijo levantando una mano hacia Candy. Esta la estrechó con fuerza.

-No te dejes vencer Neal, lucha, lucha, saldremos de esta. No te preocupes. Iré a buscar ayuda.

De pronto entornó los ojos. Parecían más hermosos que de costumbre.

-Candy, perdóname, yo, yo…yo.

-¿ Que intentas decirme Neal ? ¿ que quieres decirme ?

-Yo….te….yo….te..

Y perdió la consciencia. Candy comprobó que le sangraba la cabeza y retiró la mano izquierda horrorizada al ver que la tenía totalmente impregnada de la sangre de Neal. Le tomó el pulso. Era muy débil.

Entonces le susurró:

-Aguanta Neal, aguanta, voy a buscar ayuda.

Improvisó un lecho con la chaqueta de Neal y tapándole con su abrigo, corrió desesperadamente buscando la forma de conseguir ayuda.

-Mark, Mark, ¿ por qué no vienes ? ¿ que te ocurre ? respóndeme por favor.

Solo el silencio de aquellos parajes, replicó a su desesperada llamada de auxilio.

Mientras Mark, yacía en su lecho sumido en un profundo sueño.


End file.
